


hybrid PLUS

by amberhan



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Animals, Anal Sex, Animal Instincts, Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkwardness, Bottom Hannibal, Bottom Will, Cat Ears, Cat!Will - Freeform, Cat/Human Hybrids, Comedy, Drunk Will, Drunkenness, Embarrassment, Fluff and Angst, Gay Sex, Hannibal is Not a Cannibal, Humiliation, Hybrids, M/M, Out of Character, Past Child Abuse, Possessive Hannibal, Possessive Will, Submissive Will, Will is a cat, kinda Omega/Alpha Verse but not exactly just inspired by
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-25 10:46:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 54,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2618954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amberhan/pseuds/amberhan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Graham is a hybrid of human and cat. He has triangular ears atop his head between his voluminous chocolate curls, a tail covered by fur of the same color, sharp teeth and claws and blue eyes, with vertical pupils, just like a cat. Hybrids are bought by humans, who are often hostile and mistreat their hybrids. However, the human who adopts Will, will make him change his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Here I am... starting another fic. I keep having crazy ideas and I just forget about my other fictions omg so sorry!
> 
> Well, this one might be a little tiring in the beginning, because has a lot to explain, so I hope you guys understand.
> 
> Otherwise, enjoy!  
> (English is not my original language. Sorry for the probable errors.)

PROLOGUE

 

\---☓---

'You're already 25 years old and still getting into teenager fights, Hannibal! When will you stop causing imature problems?' Said Robert Lecter, angry with his nephew.

          The young man gave a snob sigh, stroking his hair, putting them behind, quite annoyed.

'Uncle Rob, I was helping a helpless hybrid child, who was being tortured by the Majestiks! I couldn't leave him in that situation!'

          Robert frowned, getting angrier.

'Majestik? You quarreled with them? Are you crazy, do you want to die? They are extremely dangerous, Hannibal!'

'But the kid...'

'I don't care about the hybrid kid! What matters is you staying alive!'

          Hannibal rolled his eyes, getting impatient in trying to explain the truth to his uncle. _Yea, he really does not understand._

'Go take a shower and take off all this blood from you... thank goodness you didn't get any seriously injury...'

          The boy, without argument, left the room and went to his room. Halfway found his aunt Murasaki.

'You did right, my dear.' Murasaki said, gently placing a hand on his bruised face with a tender and gentle smile.

          Hannibal gave a calm smile to her aunt, feeling a little less guilty.

'Hybrids are pure. Surely this child should be very grateful to you. One day this kid will repay you, Hannibal.'

\---☓---

 

 


	2. The hybrid kid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter might be tiring and long, sorry. Not everything is just smut, you know, so it will take a while until there. I beg your patience xD  
> Otherwise, enjoy!  
> (English is not my original language. Sorry for the probable errors.)

THE HYBRID KID

 

\---☓---

The New Society: Hybrids and Humans

 

          The modern world is insane. Everything that was once considered taboo, today is common sense. In this new era, the Deep Web has come to the surface and managed to bring their insanity to the common society, ignoring human rights, animal rights, free speech or any kind of freedom against opposition. We got to this point the same way as Nazism. In which nowadays may seem to be an absurd idea, but at the time, they managed to make Nazism a completely normal and acceptable, even desirable practice. And this applies to such current insanities.

 

          One of these insanities is the hybridism between humans and animals. A series of surveys and tests were conducted so that they could reach a satisfactory outcome for their clients – rich people with sexual fetishes for hybrid animals, mad scientists who want to do experiments, among others – Hybrid, as the name implies, are those which are hybrids with other species. A girl with bunny head, a boy with dog ears and tail, a woman covered with tiger fur… Some hybrids were volunteers, rich or poor, but the vast majority had no choice over their own bodies, because of their miserable financial conditions before the dictatorship of the privileged ones, and they underwent such research, resulting in these creatures.

 

          The hybrids were 'improved' to become naturally submissives to humans. So those who are adopted, they feel a strong bond with its owner, becoming faithful and submissive, something like a dog and its owner. Some even had their speaking skills taken away, and others had their minds changed to not develop a highly advanced intelligence.

 

          All those who came out of the 'factory', owned a bar code printed on the nape, which through a scanner, it was possible to access information such as the place of manufacture, birth date, species coupled to that hybrid, birth place, the real name, and among other data. With that, manufacturers could maintain control over their 'products' and could also identify those customers who wanted to fix them up or trade them. But there was something that manufacturers had mistaken. Not all manufactured hybrids were sterile.

 

          With the great demand, manufacturers have become less demanding of their hybrids and so, many of them passed the test of infertility, making hybrids capable of breeding being released into society. And this became a big problem.

 

          As time passed, many of these hybrids have escaped from their owners and built several rebel groups around the world. Small groups of rebels hybrids, which were growing and reproducing between them, generated communities of illegal hybrids, increasing poverty and misery in some countries. This had led some countries to financial crises. And with the crisis, many human and hybrids helped increase the black market, where hybrids were sold illegally and often auctioned, depending on the rarity of hybridity.

 

          Children of hybrids were nicknamed 'H+', which meant 'hybrid plus', indicating that they were hybrids of hybrids. Obviously the H+ were not exclusively children of rebels or illegal hybrids. There were those who were submitted by their owners to breed with other legal hybrid, or simply generate children with their owners.

 

          For the situation does not get out of control, the government launched a campaign to make hybrids and H+ infertile. For illegal hybrids (those who do not belong to any human) to avoid being arrested by the police, the campaign promoted the right to a certificate of statutory hybrid (barcode printed on the neck, promoting the "right" to be legally purchased by a human), and in return, the individual's infertility. Many hybrids have undergone infertility treatment voluntarily, by exhaustion of always having to flee from the police and authorities. But others defended the right to freedom of having their own children and families, arguing that this campaign was a form of dictatorship against hybrids.

 

          Many hybrids remain illegal. Some countries have launched the campaign of infertility as something mandatory, a law, and failure to comply with this law entailed in prison. Depending on the country, entailed in the death penalty or life imprisonment.

 

          And so it built the new society.

 

-☓-

 

The Stolen Treasure

 

          The police had discovered those refugees. They couldn't stay in that place, they had to flee.

 

          Abigail Graham, an H+ cat and human hybrid, daughter of a hybrid father and human mother, was hidden behind a garbage dump, with her dirty and shabby clothes, looking closely at the street, waiting for her brother to return. With heterochromia, Abigail had blue left eye and the right yellow, indicating a rare hybridity, making her being valuable. She knew it and she did everything to the police and the gangs not captured her.

 

          Will Graham finally made it back without being seen by police who roamed the neighborhood. Abigail sighed relieved to see her older brother, and hugged him tightly, closing her eyes, lowering the little cat ears behind.

 

          Will smiled, revealing his white, sharp canines, lowered his ears and patted on the head of his beloved sister as he hugged her.

 

          Abigail couldn't talk, unlike Will, but both had the intelligence of an average human, so they managed to stay away from the eyes of the police and gangs for so long. Will pulled something from the pocket of his old coat, revealing a gun. Abby raised her ears, getting attentive and widened her eyes when she saw the gun.

 

'I approached a distracted police… He was trying to rape a hybrid… and I ended up attacking him to try to save her.' Will said with a sigh.

 

          Abby became concerned and held strongly in shabby shirt of her brother, as if scolding, saying it was a dangerous act. Will put his hand on the head of Abby and stroked it.

 

'I know, I'm sorry.'

 

          Abby knew how her brother was. He had a tremendous sense of justice and also a hero side, which made him admirable. But that could kill him one day and Abigail lived very worried about her brother, her only family. She just sighed and gave a gentle smile, lowering her ears again, enjoying Will stroke her head.

 

          Suddenly they heard a noise coming from the street, something like garbage cans falling. Both raised their ears to listen better, and their vertical pupils dilated to see better, staying vigilant. Will tried to sniff something, inspiring briefly about twice the air to feel some new smell.

 

'The gangsters are around… and there are cops too… We gotta go now!' Will said to Abby.

 

          Abby nodded and Will took her hand to escape together. Both were toward the shadows of the alleys of that suburban street like cats hiding.

 

          As they turned a corner, they encountered one of the members of one of the most powerful gangs trafficking in hybrids, the Majestik. – A Majestik always has a tattoo on the face or neck, in the form of lightning. They were unmistakable. – He had a tattoo on his neck. He was trying to evade the police and eventually found Will and Abigail in the middle of his escape route. Will immediately picked up the gun and pointed to the young gangster. The Majestik raised both hands and smiled.

 

'Wow wow… I'm just running from the cops, I don't want problems with hybrids here, after all I am also one…'

 

          In fact the gangster had some wolf traits, like the pointy ears, long furry tail, yellow eyes and sharp fangs. And his human characteristics perfectly matched with his animal side, with short blond hair and pale skin.

 

'We are also running away…' Said Will, still pointing the gun at the gangster.

 

          Will and Abigail were slowly passing by gangster pointing gun, while he stood there, expecting the two cats be left soon. The wolf looked at Abigail and saw those beautiful eyes of different colors and then realized a profit opportunity there, and smiled. But he left both flee, after all, the police were nearby.

 

          The two brothers started running. Ran, ran and ran until they came into an empty alley, far away from the reach of the police and gangsters.

 

'Is everything okay, Abby?' Will asked, panting after running.

 

          Abby also panting nodded. Will smiled with relief.

 

'You're everything to me, Abby. My greatest treasure. I will not let anything happen to you.'

 

          Abigail smiled.

 

          Suddenly, they heard a gunshot. Will and Abby raised their ears, being aware of the surrounding. Will stepped in front of Abby quickly realizing that he had someone else there, and pointed the gun in the same direction.

 

'Well well… isn't our Randall Tier was right? A rare kitten right before us.'

 

          The voice came from a man who calmly approached Will and Abigail. He had large, sharp fangs, yellow eyes, black panther ears on his head, the same color as his short hair, his nails were black and sharp, his black tail was thick and strong as a panther and on his face, a tattoo, and as if it were a beard, had long black hairs coming out around the jaw. He stopped in front of Will, without bothering with the gun pointed in his face. And right behing him had some common human and some hybrids, which one of them was that wolf they had found previously.

 

'I know the police are around, but I thought you would enjoy seeing this babe.' Said the wolf to his boss.

 

          The panther smiled in amusement, showing razor sharp teeth.

 

'I loved it, Randall. Good job. This will give us a few million dollars.'

 

'If you touch her, I'll shoot you.' Said Will, with a strong look, despite being scared as well as Abigail.

 

          The panther laughed softly.

 

'What a brave cat. But I won't fight you, after all we are the same family, aren't we? We are both kittens. Meow. Hahaha!' Said the panther laughing, looking at his cronies, who also laughed at the joke.

 

'Give me the kitten, and all will be fine.'

 

'No way.'

 

          The panther gave a sigh.

 

'Do you know who I am? Matthew Brown. The boss who commands the Majestik in this area. Or you give her to me, or you'll die.' Matt said, staring into the blue eyes of Will.

 

          Will felt a fear consume him. He wanted to shoot that panther, but he knew if he did that, the other would shoot him and they would lead Abigail. _What should I do?_ A nervousness overtook him at that moment.

 

          Suddenly a bright light lit on them, blinding everyone in sight for a few seconds.

 

'Freeze! It's the police!'

 

          At that moment Matthew took the opportunity to push Will, taking away the gun from his direction, and pick up Abigail. Will fell to the ground and ended up dropping the gun. Matt moved on Abigail, grabbing her and putting her on his shoulder, and started running. The police quickly began shooting at the gang, as well as Majestik's against the police. Will remained on the floor to avoid being hit, but got up to go after Abigail. Luckily no shots hit him.

 

'Abby!!' Will yelled, running desperately behind Brown, who ran incredibly fast.

 

          Abigail opened her mouth, silently screaming, trying to escape from her captor's shoulder. The desperation of being separated from her brother, which had never been separated before, made the young hybrid cry in despair.

 

'Abigail!!' Will continued to call her desperately, hoping that it would help in some way, as he ran with all his might. Some of the police officers approached him and reached catching his in his arms, holding them back with handcuffs. 'Nooo! Abigaaail!' They tried to pull him, but Will was very strong and kept trying to go to his sister, even with 4 policemen holding him.

 

          Abigail disappeared from sight along with her abductor in the darkness of night, in the narrow streets of suburbia.

 

          Will couldn't do anything. He yelled for his sister.

 

'No! Noooooo! Abby!' Will screamed nonstop. His pain at having let this happen began to consume him. Tears of anger and sadness streamed from his eyes as he was placed in a truck, along with the others captured.

 

-☓-

 

          After interrogation, Will Graham was taken to a 'shelter' for illegal hybrids and subjected to infertility treatment, to be placed for sale. The others who were with him were arrested for being the Majestiks, accused of illegal trafficking in hybrids and kidnapping.

 

          There were several halls with several cells next to each other which were separated by walls, wherein the bars were just in front. It's been said this place was once a hospital for the criminally insane, and now housed hybrids.

 

          During the way to his cell, Will realized some hybrids were quite debilitated. Not necessarily physically, but many seemed psychologically exhausted. And this was confirmed by a brief conversation with his hybrid neighbor cell.

 

          Abel Gideon. He was a hybrid man with snake and raven. His tongue was split, his eyes were as scary as those of a viper, venomous fangs and large black wings emerged from his back. He was a distinguished and intelligent hybrid of those, making him very interesting to others. Just like Will.

 

'Human? Raven? Snake? What do you think it defines me more, Mr. Graham?' Asked the illegal former psychiatrist, as he worked illegally between the hybrid community.

 

'Human, Dr. Gideon. Everyone here is human.' Said Will, dejected way, sitting on the bed, leaning back against the cold wall of the cell with new and clean clothes, but made him feel more like a prisoner than patient.

 

'Hum. I'm happy with that answer. And you, Mr. Graham?'

 

'I'm human.' Will paused slightly and moved his tail. 'With traces of cat…'

 

'Meow…' Gideon said mockingly. 'Poor kitty. Do you know cat hybrids are the favorite of Europeans? I sold many to the English people.'

 

          Will remained silent.

 

'You seem discouraged, Mr. Graham. Something happened?'

 

'The Majestiks took my sister.'

 

'Oh… I'm sorry. Even if she's alive, I'm afraid you probably will not see her anymore. '

 

          Will said nothing.

 

'I mean, they sell hybrid for everyone. It would be quite a journey trying to get it back.'

 

'I know. But I will find a way.'

 

'Um. How much determination. Well, for telling this story and taken me a bit of boredom, I'll tell you something.'

 

          Will got curious and lifted his ears.

 

'Chilton, the owner of this place, likes to be experimenting with some hybrids here… so you see that some here seem whimsical, but it's because he is inducing a lot of drugs on them so he can explore their minds and play with them.' Gideon said, pausing briefly. 'He has done this to me numerous times, confusing me, saying that I was not human and a lot of other things. And the result was that I became a confused man, where often the instincts of these animals flourish without my control… So if Chilton finds you are interesting, he will want to play with you, and will not release you to be sell whenever giving the excuse that this is part of infertility treatment.' Gideon laughed. 'I'm already sterile since seven years ago, since I came here, and so far, he still haven't given me the release…'

 

          William got terrified. He couldn't be confined in that place forever. He had to go back to Abigail.

 

'What can I do for him to, uhm, not find me interesting?'

 

'Hmm… good question, Mr. Graham. Apparently Chilton does not have a standard criterion to choose his guinea pigs… But just the fact you are able to talk and think intelligently, is enough for him.'

 

'W-what?'

 

          At the moment some nurses appeared and grabbed Will, handcuffing him, to take him somewhere else. As he left the cell, he went through Gideon, who waved and whispered, 'Good luck'. Will could make the lipreading. This only made him more scared.

 

-☓-

 

'Mr. Graham.' Frederick Chilton said, walking around the small cell for visits, where Will was inside, sitting and handcuffed. 'Unfortunately I'm not allowed to have total control over you. We have many customers… So always appear many offers to sell our patients, even if they have not yet been released for sale… And in your case, Mr. Graham appeared an interested customer.'

 

          Will frowned, getting confused.

 

'All patients who come here are registered in our database for pre-sale. If an offer is interesting enough, it becomes a priority and we do infertility treatment as soon as possible to sell such a patient. And so we have gained millions.' Chilton said with a certain pride. 'And you, although not a rare hybrid, is a beautiful specimen of your breed. Not to mention you don't have that natural hybrid submission before the humans, and you're pretty clever… What makes you pretty interesting.' Chilton approached the cage and looked at Will from head to foot, as if he was eating him with his eyes. Will felt chills and nausea, and shrugged his tail, wrapping it on one of his legs, trying to protect himself. Chilton laughed and started walking again. 'The client comes to see you tomorrow to make sure that you are really what he seeks. I come only to inform you that the infertility treatment will begin tomorrow, after the visit, and you will be released after three days.'

 

           _This is an absurd._ And that was how the world worked for hybrids.

 

-☓-

 

The Owner

 

'Mr. Lecter is a pleasure to welcome you in our center.' Chilton said, bowing Robert Lecter as if he were a king, a rich coming from a European noble family in Lithuania.

 

'My pleasure, Dr. Chilton.' Said the elderly Mr. Lecter, feeling slightly uncomfortable with such flattery.

 

'If you do not like our kitten, I can introduce you to other specimens. We have a beautiful hybrid of Siberian wolf.'

 

'Thank you, Dr. Chilton. But I'm just interested to see this cat hybrid, please, I'm in a hurry, I have a meeting in half an hour.'

 

'Oh, yes, yes, forgive me. Please, this way, Mr. Lecter.'

 

          Both came to the cell of Will Graham. Robert stopped right in front of the cell next to Chilton, and both watched that guy with beautiful catlike features. Will was sitting in bed, with ears lifted, staring intently upwards, following a small moth that was circling the light of his cell. He sat like a cat, with his knees bent and his hands supporting the mattress, and the tip of his tail moved subtly from side to side. It wasn't intentional. His feline instincts sometimes appeared. He barely noticed that his 'future' buyer was there, watching. The moth seemed to be more interesting.

 

          Chilton spent time dull and just made a noise, clearing his throat to get the attention of Will.

 

          The H+ blinked, losing focus on the moth, and immediately looked to the side, and saw Chilton and another elderly gentleman beside him.

 

          Will stood up quickly, trying to show respect. – After much thought over night, Will had decided that he'd better be bought by someone, so he could get out of that place, and then he would try to escape and go after Abigail. – Try to make a good impression is on his the plans now.

 

          Robert gave a slight laugh. The elder stepped forward, getting closer to the cell.

 

'Hello, young man. I'm Robert Lecter, and I'm interested in buying you. Answer me something… what would you do if you became a millionaire?'

 

          That question was sudden. For both, Will and Chilton. The H+ fiddled his jaw trying to find an answer. He then remembered his dear sister. And then he began to speak naturally.

 

'I would go behind my sister, and if necessary, I would buy her from whoever bought her, to bring her back and give her the life she wanted. And then I would help all hybrids living in the same situation as me. They deserve a good life, as well as anyone. Being human or being hybrid.'

 

          Chilton, accustomed to prejudiced people when it came to hybrids, felt threatened to miss that offer when Will expressed himself to favor hybrids. But to his surprise and Will himself, Robert smiled and got pleased with the response. He was even in a better mood.

 

'You're a good boy, Mr. Graham.' Lecter turned to Chilton. 'I'll take him. Two days from now I will come pick him up.'

 

'Y-yes sir…' Said Chilton still surprised. He looked back at Will and raised his eyebrows, then turned to follow Lecter to the exit.

 

           _What was that?_ Asked Will. But he soon felt pleased that he could leave this place and start his escape plan.

 

-☓-

 

          After 3 boring days at the center, taking medicines and injections for infertility, Will was finally ready to go. He felt a little different for not being more of a fertile man. He could no longer have children. A sad fact, but Will had never thought of getting involved with someone and have a family, because his family was Abigail. So his fertility would not be greatly missed.

 

          He was transferred to those damn tight and individual cells again, where he would stay waiting Lecter to go pick him up. While there, handcuffed, Will plunged in his own thoughts, thinking of how he could go after Matthew, and took back Abigail. Sound of footsteps broke his thoughts, making him raise his ears and eyes open.

 

          Someone was coming down the stairs. The steps seemed to be light and strong at the same time, and a pleasant scent reached his sensitive nose, making him curious. Looking carefully at the entrance of the place, Will began to get anxious.

 

          A tall man with refined posture appeared. He wore a dark suit with light plaid details, carrying a coat on his bent arm, and his golden / silver / brown hair duly arranged with gel. Will lightly parted his lips when he saw the beautiful creature that had just appeared before his eyes. Somehow, Will was amazed. His pupils dilated automatically.

 

          The man looked around before finding the blue eyes of Will. And as he did so, he looked a little surprised at what he saw. Will stayed in the same way. The newcomer just gave a slight smile then, and turned to walk calmly.

 

          As the human got closer, Will, unable to stop staring into the eyes of that man, felt his dominating presence, but at the same time a cozy one. He had the impression that that man was familiar somehow… but as the man was approaching, William has become increasingly delighted, almost hypnotized. The man stopped in front of the cell and begun to talk.

 

'You must be Mr. William Graham, right?'

 

          A masculine but gentle and smooth voice, sounded like a melody in Will's sensitive ears. After a few distracted seconds, Will blinked and tried to answer properly.

 

'Oh, uhm, y-yes!' Said the hybrid, looking away.

 

          The man smiled slightly and spoke again.

 

'Glad to meet you. I'm Hannibal Lecter, nephew of Robert Lecter, who I believe you have already met, haven't you?'

 

'Y-yes…' Will said with a nod.

 

          Hannibal took a deep breath, catching breath calmly, before speaking again.

 

'At the request of my uncle, I came to get you and take you to my residence. Uncle Robert had to return to Lithuania for solving the family business, but he promised to come back for you as soon as possible. And until then, he asked me to take care of you, Mr. Graham.'

 

          Will looked back at the man. _Hannibal._ That was his name. _Mr. Graham._ He called him with mutual respect. Hannibal was even more beautiful up close. Graham didn't understand why he was feeling that way towards that man. Maybe it was his animal side trying to be submissive to this man, who knows. The only thing Will knew, was that Hannibal Lecter made him feel different, in a good way.

 

'Uhm, it's… it's okay.' Will replied, looking away again.

 

          Then Will heard more footsteps coming down the stairs. But this time were heavy and coarse steps. _Chilton, of course._

 

          Totally ignoring Will, Chilton greeted Hannibal.

 

'Dr. Hannibal Lecter, one of the most acclaimed psychiatrists in the country! What an honor to receive you in my place.'

 

'I am grateful to be here, Dr. Chilton.'

 

          Chilton tried to talk, since he loved flattering the Lecter family. Hannibal was polite and said he was in a hurry. Frederick, a bit disappointed, got the key to open the cage so that Will could leave.

 

          Will finally left that tight cage. Chilton, took from his pocket, a leash, to put on the hybrid. It was a common habit when they sold one of their hybrids. Will didn't contest, but before Chilton could put the collar on the neck of Graham, Hannibal placed his hand softly on Chilton's, preventing the proceeding.

 

'This is not necessary, Dr. Chilton.' Hannibal said calmly.

 

          Frederick looked confused at Hannibal. Will did the same. Chilton looked at William, and then returned to look at Hannibal.

 

'Are you sure, Dr. Lecter? Customers love to walk around there with their newly purchased pet by the collar. Makes them feel powerful.' Chilton said, in an excited way.

 

          Hannibal just gave a polite smile.

 

'I rather without the collar, thank you.'

 

'O-ok…'

 

          Chilton put the collar in his pocket, getting disappointed again. Will was extremely surprised by that. Whatever it was why Hannibal didn't want the collar, left Will feeling more confident and less humiliated by the situation. Chilton took another key and removed the handcuffs from Will, freeing him.

 

          Hannibal looked at Will from head to toe. Will was a perfect hybrid for both sides, his human side as for his feline side. A perfect combination of perfect specimens of each species used to generate such a hybrid. And the amazing thing was that Will was a H +, son of a hybrid. Usually the H+ always had some 'flaws' by being children of hybrids, but Will was born flawless.

 

          Pointed and furry feline ears, positioned high on the head, in the midst of his voluminous chocolate curls. Beautifully blue eyes, the pupil in the vertical as like cats. Sharp canine teeth. Tail, an extension of his spine, covered by soft brown cat fur for its entire length. Strong nails that grew pointed shape of the fingers of his hands and feet. His animal features matched perfectly with his human characteristics. Athletic body, smooth and pale skin, pink lips, beautiful face.

 

'You're perfection, William.' Said his new owner, delighted with this new artifact.

 

          William lowered his ears and curled his tail, feeling his face flush, and looked down, feeling cramped in some way.

 

          Hannibal gave a gentle smile.

 

'Don't be afraid, Will. I will take good care of you.'

\---☓---

 

 


	3. The Temporary Owner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters will be long, and sometimes it will become tiring by reading it. So I recommend a cup of tea, coffee, some cookies, relaxing time to read xD If you get tired, make a pause, go eat something, then back, read and be happy.
> 
> A slightly intimacy in this chapter. Enjoy!  
> (English is not my original language. Sorry for the probable errors.)

THE TEMPORARY OWNER

 

\---☓---

Home Sweet Home

 

          It was the largest and finest house that Will had ever seen. He got bad follow in the footsteps of such nobility that he was seeing. Once out of the car, Will stood looking at that mansion, wondering if it was the right place where he would live from now on. Hannibal went ahead and gave a smile, amused by Will's expression of surprise. He took the keys, opened the door and entered, and stepped back so that Will could enter.

 

          Will kept walking shyly, until finally entered the house. His ears stood up, his lips parted and his pupils dilated to see so much beauty in one house. The tip of his tail moved from side to side showing anxiety and curiosity. Hannibal hung his coat on the hanger and shut the door, and looked at Will. He gave an amused smile, finding funny his guest reaction about his house.

 

'Welcome to your new home, William.'

 

          Will looked at Hannibal, with a certain twinkle in his eyes. Everything was new. The delicate innocence that the hybrid showed, enchanted Hannibal. Will showed the best of a human being, even being a hybrid. Hannibal smiled.

 

'Come with me, I'll show you your accommodations.'

 

          Hannibal put a hand on the shoulder of the opposite side of Will, envolving him with one arm, like a half hug. The hybrid lowered his ears back suddenly to feel a chill to the touch, because he didn't trust 100% in his new owner yet, but soon got up, taking his attention to Hannibal, who began to show him the places of the house.

 

          Will barely could pay too much attention to what Hannibal was talking about. The proximity was too much for Will. The hybrid had the senses five times sharper than an ordinary human, and therefore to have keen senses of a cat in a human body, it was very difficult to deal with. The particular smell of Hannibal, dominant and seductive, which he enjoyed since the first meeting, Will felt bit dizzy by the proximity. – In the animal world, the dominance is not something negative. There is no pride or honor as in human life. Dominance is a positive factor that contributes to the survival, and it is in instincts. The submissives feel an uncontrollable attraction to serve their dominant. And, considering that this can happen with hybrids, the effects on a human being, which have advanced reasoning and feelings, it becomes more extreme, causing unexpected reactions. – Will tried to calm down, taking deep breaths, but that only made the situation worse, causing more pheromone to reach his brain. Hannibal kept talking about every room of his house, not realizing that Will was a little nervous.

 

'Meow…' Will meowed low accidentally, in a desperate attempt to release tension, as if protesting the anxiety itself. At that moment, he widened his eyes, took his ears back and covered his mouth with one hand, feeling his face blush violently. He looked desperately at Hannibal, hoping he had not heard.

 

          The psychiatrist looked confused at Will and frowned, both stop walking. He had heard. After all he was right next to him.

 

'Are you all right?' Lecter asked, taking away the hand of Will's shoulder.

 

'S-sorry… I'm fine… I'm just a little uneasy…' Will said, removing his hand from his mouth, looking down, feeling embarrassed.

 

          Hannibal knew that the hybrid had gone through many difficulties, then he deduced that perhaps the whole situation could be overwhelming to Will. The psychiatrist put his hand on the feline's head in an attempt to calm him, and petted it. Will looked at Lecter and his ears lowered by feeling his owner's caress. A relaxing and pleasurable feeling engulfed the hybrid. The caressing looked really familiar somehow, but Will didn't know why. Maybe it was because, for cats at least, being petted was the best thing in the world. All the tension was gone. His tail became more relaxed and started to move slowly from side to side. Will took a deep breath and closed his eyes, giving a subtle smile, feeling extremely comfortable with that. He even purred lightly.

 

          Hannibal smiled to see the instinctive reactions of his 'new pet'. It was interesting to see how the animal instincts reacted in a human being.

 

          At that moment, a connection emerged between the psychiatrist and the hybrid. Just as a person caresses a pet, increasing the bond of friendship and trust between them, Will and Hannibal were experiencing the same. However, both were humans and adult men, so the situation might seem awkward.

 

          Hannibal started laughing. Will opened his eyes and lifted his ears, looking at his new owner.

 

'Haha, oh God. Forgive me the discourtesy… But this is kinda different to me.' Hannibal said laughing, leading his hand of Will's head up to his mouth in an attempt to stop laughing.

 

          Will immediately felt embarrassed and lowered his ears, looking down, but then thought about it and started laughing too.

 

'I understand, haha.' Will said laughing.

 

'Oh God.' Hannibal then took a deep breath trying to calm down. 'It was time since I laughed so spontaneously like this… so thanks for that. I think it will be interesting to have you here.'

 

          Will felt flattered by the comment. He felt useful. He left his owner happy. A sense of reward engulfed the feline doing him give a broad smile.

 

'Well, I think you're hungry. You can go take a shower and relax before supper. What do you think?' The psychiatrist said gently, still with the same smile of euphoria by laughter.

 

          Will nodded smiling, getting anxious again, but this time it was the curiosity to know how would be his life at the man's house.

 

-☓-

 

          Hannibal prepared the tub with hot water to Will, left towels and clean clothes to him and went preparing dinner. The hybrid thanked him and closed the door of the large bathroom and stood there, staring at the tub. Will had never used a tub before, he had only seen in magazines and newspapers. He always took his baths in showers with cold water or even bathing with water bucket. All that luxury still seemed surreal to him.

 

          He walked closer and stood in front of the tub, looked around, and even if he was alone, he still felt a bit shy about taking off his clothes in such an upscale place like that. Will took a deep breath and began to undress. Unbuttoned his old shirt and threw it to the ground, then took off his shoes, his pants and finally his underwear, getting completely naked. His ears remained lifted as he stared intently into the tub, and his tail moved slowly, getting anxious to try the tub. Will finally plucked up the courage to enter. First he put one of his feet into the water and pulled it out quickly, because of the temperature difference. But soon put it back, this time more slowly, getting used to the temperature. Then he put the other leg, standing in the tub. Slowly, Will was crouching, put his hands on the edge of the tub, took his ears back for the pleasurable sensation the water gave to him, while warming his body, and finally he settled. He rested his head on the edge of the tub and relaxed his body. The hot water helped relax his aching muscles. Will took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

 

          Finally some peace.

 

           _Abigail._

 

          Will opened his eyes. He thought he couldn't relax at a moment like that, after all, Abigail was waiting for him. He had to go after his sister.

 

          Graham thought about how he could go after Abigail. How could he escape from Hannibal. _Escape from Hannibal?_ Will felt a little pain inside. The truth was he didn't want to leave that man. He was the first human, after his deceased mother, who treated him so well. Incidentally, was the first person after Abigail, Will felt some connection… as strong as Abigail's. A heartbroken feeling overtook him at that moment. He had to leave Hannibal, he had no choice.

 

           _Tonight, after dinner, when he get asleep._ Will thought. It would be at this time Will would escape.

 

-☓-

 

          Will got surprised to be invited to join at the dinner table with Hannibal. He was always treated like an animal, and be elevated to the same level as an high class human being, was something he thought was impossible to happen so soon. But there was Will. Sitting in front of that huge table, abundant food, being served by a rich man.

 

'I hope you like sashimi. I thought I should give you welcome with a plate of fish, I guess cats like fish.' Hannibal said in a jest, standing beside Will, carefully placing the different sashimi, delicately prepared, on his plate.

 

'I love fish. Raw, roasted, fried, baked… in all possible ways.' Will said with a smile, looking down at his plate, salivating to see so many fish there.

 

'So I guessed it right.' Hannibal said smiling, serving wine this time.

 

          The psychiatrist put wine in his glass and sat down next to Will, at the edge of the table, like a good host.

 

          Will looked at the pair of chopsticks and wondered how it was used. He rarely ate with silverware, who said with chopsticks. He looked at Hannibal and saw how he held them and tried to do the same. He tried to catch the fish, but the food fell back on the plate. That was frustrating. For Will, it was much more comfortable eating with his hands, as he always did.

 

          Hannibal looked at Will and saw his unsuccessful attempts to catch the bad sashimi with chopsticks. He gave a smile finding it funny. Will looked at his temporary owner, with lowered ears and frowning, as if protesting.

 

'In your hands it seems so easy… How do you eat with this?'

 

          Hannibal laughed softly.

 

'I believe you're not used to chopsticks, right?'

 

'Not at all.' Will said looking at the sticks, still trying to use them.

 

'How would you eat the fish?'

 

'Uhm… with my hands.' Will innocently said, turning to look at Hannibal.

 

          The psychiatrist got somewhat surprised by that. But he understood the situation.

 

'In this case, I can teach you.' He said smiling.

 

          He then got up and stood beside Will again. He bowed slightly, keeping the left arm resting on the chair and the other, he placed on Will's hand. Will felt the closeness, and could even feel Hannibal's breath near his sensitive ears. His pupils dilated, chills ran through his body, and his feline ears went even further back, his tail curled, trying to deal with the tension. But at the same time, it was really pleasurable and comforting.

 

'Put one of the chopsticks right on the thumb bent and place your ring and pinky fingers here…' Hannibal was gently moving the slender Will's fingers along with his, guiding him, both hands as if they were one. Will felt honored to be touched that way by Hannibal. He felt cherished. His face flushed slightly, and a slight smile came across his face, as he admired that mighty hand, but still touching in a delicate and careful manner. 'The other one you hold with your thumb among with the index and middle fingers this way…' Will felt Hannibal's face get right next to his. Then he looked keenly at that beautiful face and, his lips slightly parted, getting to admire such beauty. Will felt the need to repay all those care. He felt the need to show affection. He felt the need to please his owner. He took a deep breath and watched, almost hypnotized, every detail of the man's face. Unwittingly he approached to Hannibal's face, and using full length of his tongue, he gave him a lick on the cheek. An intense and pleasurable lick for Will… almost like arousing.

 

          Hannibal's eyes widened and he looked shocked at Will. Will pulled his face away, his eyes widening as well, getting scared of himself.

 

'W-what was that?' Hannibal asked, still shocked, frowning, laughing a little at the same time, getting confused.

 

          Will took a deep breath, getting breathless by nervousness and eventually toppled the chopsticks on the table, he got up quickly, taking a few steps back, and moved away from Hannibal.

 

'I'm... I'm sorry! Oh God! What did I just do? Sorry, I didn't mean to do that, I don't… I don't know what happened to me! My animal side might have me done acting without my control, I…' Will got desperate. He hadn't realized what he was doing. His face blushed heavily. He ran his hands over his face and then his curls, looking down, panting, feeling extremely embarrassed.

 

'That's… that's okay… I guess...' Hannibal said trying to lighten the situation, making hand gestures asking Will to calm down, still shocked by that. 'Uhm… that was just a little… unexpected. But it's okay.'

 

'Jesus…' _What the fuck._ Will thought, breathing deeply.

 

          Hannibal took a deep breath, calming. Then he gave an amused smile, like he was enjoying it. As he could understand the situation, the psychiatrist spoke.

 

'I'm happy with that, Will.'

 

          Will looked confused at Hannibal, lifting ears, frowning, still a little breathless.

 

'Happy?'

 

'Yes. This shows that you are relying on me. I'm glad we are becoming more intimate.' Hannibal said smiling softly.

 

          Will stared at Hannibal for a moment. Maybe he was right. Graham took a deep breath, calming down a bit, looked down and smiled slightly, agreeing with Hannibal.

 

'Thank you.'

 

'Thanks… for what?'

 

'Well…' Will kept looking down and lowered his ears. 'Thank you for being kind and caring to me that way. I've never been treated like this, so I'm very happy and honored to be in your care, Mr. Lecter, from the bottom of my heart.' It sounded like a farewell. Indeed it was, for Will. He would have to leave the man and go after Abigail tonight. So he thought he should at least thank him.

 

          Hannibal got confused, but he felt flattered.

 

'It's a pleasure to have you here, Will.'

 

          Will looked back at Hannibal, still with lowered ears.

 

'It is my honor to be able to take care of you. I know Uncle Robert would never choose a hybrid for nothing. He didn't agree to buy people. He must have his reasons for buying you, and I trust him. I promised him I would take good care of you.' The psychiatrist said with a gentle smile. 'And you're much more than I expected, Will. What made me more interested, excited and eager to take care of you.' He paused, looking to side for a moment. 'Living alone in this house makes me feel lonely sometimes, and even though I have many friends and even though we have known each other just today, I feel less alone with you here.' He looked back at the sweet hybrid. 'So thank you for being here, Will. I hope you feel happy in my company, as happy I am to have yours.'

 

          How Will could leave that man after those words? _How?_ This consumed him at that time. Will felt guilty and selfish. Felt guilty for wanting to stay in that house and give up the trail. He wanted to cry. He didn't know what to do. _Abigail or Hannibal?_ He didn't want to choose. But Abigail have been always his priority and would remain for the rest of his life. Will had to get away, no matter what he had to face, Will had to flee. Will gave a weak smile, full of pain behind it.

 

          Hannibal smiled back and sat down again.

 

'This time I will let you eat with your hands. But next dinner you will have to let me teach you. And oh, no need to call me "Mr. Lecter", just Hannibal is nice.' Said the doctor smiling.

 

          Will gave a slight laugh and sat back down. _Next dinner._ Unfortunately, there wouldn't have a next dinner.

 

-☓-

 

The Escape

 

          The guest room was comfortable and cozy, despite being big. The darkness didn't bother Graham, as his eyes were adapted to dark places. Will glanced at the clock showing 3 AM. It was middle of the night and probably Hannibal was already asleep. Will got out of bed and got the blanket and sheets, leaving them tidy in the same way it was before he lay down. He took a deep breath and looked at the window. Saw that he could escape that way. The feline took his old backpack that was placed under the bed, and changed his clothes. He let his new pajamas folded carefully on the bed, and put on his old and shabby clothes he had taken with him. He packed his belongings in the backpack and dressed it. If he wanted, William could take those expensive and valuable ornaments that were in the room and make some money with it, but Will was not a thief. And he never would do that to Hannibal. The hybrid took another look around, mentally saying goodbye. Even if he have lived there for just one day, he would miss everything… specially Hannibal. Before leaving, Will left a little note beside the pajamas, and then approached the window.

 

          He took a deep breath and jumped. The mansion had 3 floors and he was on the second floor. It wasn't too high for a hybrid cat. Will silently fell to the ground, on all fours, to soften the fall, like a cat. He looked around to make sure no one was near, and then ran. There were no railings and no walls. It was an open neighborhood for rich people, then he would have no problem having to go up through walls or something. The direction was to the suburbs, where he always lived. Will believed it would be easier to get information going there.

 

          Will looked back again. He lowered his ears and lifted again briefly, turning to look ahead and follow his path.

 

-☓-

 

          Hannibal woke with a thunderous roar of thunder. He looked at his watch and it was 4:30 AM. He sighed and ran his hands over his face, regretting having woken up that hour. Because it would be difficult to him get to sleep again, and he would have to wake up at 7 AM to work.

 

          The psychiatrist decided to go to the kitchen to drink some wine to see if this could help him sleep again. He took a glass wine, opened the refrigerator and grabbed a red wine. He put a good amount into the glass and before taking a sip, he put it next to his nose and sniffed the sweet aroma. Hannibal felt satisfied and took a small sip. While appreciated his wine the doctor approached the kitchen window and saw the storm outside. The leaves, and even some branches came out flying by the strong wind. It was one of those heavy storms, and probably would be too dangerous to be outside.

 

          After taking the wine Hannibal went to his room. But before he decided to check if all was well with William. Without wanting to interrupt his sleep, Hannibal opened the bedroom door slowly. The room was dark so he couldn't see too much. Lecter thought Will was sleeping soundly, so he just smiled and went to close the door again. But before he could close it, a lightning lit up the entire room and made Hannibal see the empty bed.

 

          He got confused and turned on the bedroom light. And really, Will wasn't there.

 

          The doctor approached the bed and looked around.

 

'Will?'

 

          He didn't understand the situation. Hannibal looked back at the bed and saw the properly folded pajamas and a paper next to it. He took the note and opened it.

 

_"Hannibal, as you like to call you, I had to leave. I am truly sorry. I would love to live here with you, but I need to go after a person who was taken away from me, and is waiting for me to rescue. I wanted to say that I was very happy to have known you. I will never forget this day. Thank you for everything._

_I hope to see you again someday._  
_Will."_

 

          Hannibal looked vaguely forward, shocked by the message. He felt disappointed and sad. Abandoned, it would be the right word. _Why?_ The doctor asked. A thunder broke his thoughts. Hannibal looked at the window, which was open and then he closed it. He noticed a brown fur stuck in the window and picked it. Then he looked at the outside. He deduced Will was outside. _He wouldn't… wouldn't he?_ Vulnerable to the storm. Hannibal got extremely worried. Will might be in danger. Then he said almost like whimpering in despair:

 

'Will… where are you?'

\---☓---

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I had written 3 chapters of this story. I'm working on the chapter 4 so it will take a while until next update.  
> If you read this far, CONGRATULATIONS and THANK YOU for your patience! I promisse next one will be a little hotter ;D
> 
> Thank ya!


	4. Old Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad there are people who read this far, thank you for your support and patience!  
> Some things about the past, some funny stuff and Will's awkward cat moments haha xD  
> I hope you enjoy. :3

OLD FRIENDS

 

\---☓---

A Glimpse of Past

 

          In the dark of night in the suburb, the evil ruled the street. The alleys became the most dangerous places in the city. Gangs took to the streets to quarrel with other gangs to defend their territory, or to hunt defenseless individuals to commit atrocities against them.

 

          And it was there, in one of the countless alleys of the neighborhood, a poor defenseless kid was. More precisely, a hybrid child cat. He trembled with fear, crouching on the floor with his little feline ears lowered back and tail curled between his legs, while five adult men cornered him in the corner of the alley.

 

'A hybrid kitten... I want to hurt him, hahaha!' Said one of the men.

 

'Look at him, he's shaking like my grandmother's dildo hahaha!' Said another.

 

          One of them, carrying a baseball bat, approached the boy and touched the tip of the bat on the face of the little hybrid.

 

'Have you had a dildo shoved up your ass, boy? Do you want to know how it feels like?' He said as he pressed the bat against the boy's face.

 

          The young hybrid looked startled at the man. The gangster bowed briefly and grabbed the boy by his chocolate curls and yelled at him, with an angry look.

 

'Are you afraid of me? Huh? Afraid of pain? Afraid to die?'

 

          The boy's eyes widened and he became more frightened, panting while getting whole body trembled, and without realizing it, he urinated in his pants.

 

          The man holding his hair, saw the boy's wet pants and started laughing, dropping his head a rude manner.

 

'Ahahaha! He peed in his pants! What a disgusting child! Deserves to be punished! '

 

          The man raised the baseball bat up and looked coldly at the little boy. The hybrid's eyes widened and he began to cry, not knowing how to defend himself, getting extremely desperate, mentally begging for help for the strength he hadn't to yell.

 

          When the little boy thought it would be his last moment, he closed his eyes tightly. But before the man hit the child with the baseball bat, a hand held the bat, preventing it from being knocked against the boy.

 

          The man looked back confused and before he could do anything, took a punch right in the middle of the face, getting a broken nose, and rendered unconscious, fainted on the floor. His cronies got surprised. The boy opened his eyes and only saw the man lying on the ground unconscious, and then looked at the newcomer.

 

          A young man, wearing a leather jacket, had appeared and punched the face of that gangster.

 

'Son of a bitch!' Shouted one of the cronies and went straight to the newcomer to fight.

 

          The new guest skillfully deflected the blow and with only a sharp tap on the neck, knocked out the gangster. The other three men went to fight that guy.

 

          The small hybrid was impressed with the ability of fighting of that guy. However, three men at once was too much for him, and ended up taking a punch on the face, which made his nose bleed. He got a little dazed by the punch, and ended up taking another punch in the belly, bowing to feel his insides ached, and then he took a knee in his mouth, making him bleed even more.

 

          With a face full of his own blood, the skilled man quickly ducked and rolled on the floor, giving a kick in one of the gangsters, making him fall to the ground. The fighter stood up and elbowed in the face of the gangster, knocking out him. The other two tried to catch him, but the fighter dodged skillfully and positioned himself between the two. He stepped back and grabbed the head of each of them, one in each hand, and simply hit one against the other, making both gangsters swoon.

 

          All five gangsters were knocked out by a single man.

 

          The man approached the little boy, who still looked scared, and crouched, getting the same level. Despite the bloody face, his expression was gentle.

 

'Everything is ok now.' Said the fighter with the leather jacket.

 

-☓-

 

The Promise

 

'Will? Will!! Can you hear me?'

 

          Suddenly a familiar voice sounded in his ears. A soft voice, but in a desperate tone. This made his consciousness back slowly. Will finally opened his eyes, frowning.

 

'Oh thank God.' Hannibal sighed, relieved.

 

          Even with the intense morning light impeding his vision momentarily, Will saw Hannibal. He stood staring absently a moment. And then he realized he was lying on the floor, over the wet leaves of the trees that covered the floor of that forest, and Hannibal was crouched beside him. Graham opened more his eyes, ears up, getting confused and scared, and tried to stand.

 

'H-Hannibal? What-'

 

          Hannibal placed his hand on Will's chest gently, preventing the getting up and made him lie down again.

 

'You fell off the ravine, Will. You ended up hitting your head by falling and fainted.' Said the doctor, getting calmer to see Will recognized him, indicating that he might not have had any brain damage.

 

          Will continued to watch Hannibal, and then looked to the other side. There was a depression in the ground, and he saw the trail he left by the falling through the path without leaves on the ground. There were some policemen and paramedics there. _Wet ground... Rain Storm... Escape... Abigail._ Will reminded of what happened: In the middle of the road, access to distant neighborhoods of the rich ones to the city, there were police cars parked. Probably the round routine. Not wanting to get caught, Will decided to bypass the path through the woods that surrounded the road, to not be seen by the police. Halfway, a strong storm reached him. Heavy rain and wind made it difficult to escape. Suddenly a thunder startled him and made him slip near a ravine, hitting his head on a rock. After that everything went blank.

 

          Will wanted to get up at once, but Hannibal grabbed his shoulder, preventing him from getting up for the second time.

 

'No, Will, you hurt your ankle in the fall. Stay here until the paramedics bring a stretcher to take you to the exams.'

 

          Will gave a quick sigh in protest, still desperate to go after Abigail.

 

'I don't have time for this! Gotta go behind Abigail!'

 

          Hannibal didn't know who was Abigail, but surmised that perhaps she was the person who Will referred on the note.

 

'Whoever Abigail is, she will have to wait until you get better.'

 

'What? No, you don't understand... I can't waste time, she-'

 

'Will!' Hannibal protested.

 

          Will got a little surprised by that, and got silent.

 

          Hannibal lowered his guard and showed somewhat upset, and vulnerable in a way. He took a deep breath before continuing to speak.

 

'Do you know how worried I was about you? You disappeared in middle of the night, in an extremely dangerous storm, alone... I left the house under that rain to find you... I called the police fearing losing you...' The doctor rubbed his face impatiently and spoke again. 'If you went behind someone, you could have told me that I would help you find her, Will.'

 

          Will opened his mouth trying to say something, getting surprised by everything that Hannibal said. He saw in his eyes a deep upset feeling. The hybrid felt extremely guilty. Will never wanted to make Hannibal feel that way, he never wanted to disappoint him. A huge feeling of regret came over him.

 

'I'm... I'm sorry...' Said the hybrid looking down, lowering the ears, feeling guilty and remorseful.

 

          Hannibal watched a while at the hybrid. He felt a little rigorous for talking all that, then just sighed, looking down, trying to get back to his posture.

 

'I'm sorry, Will... You must have your reasons for running away like this... I just... I just feel responsible for you...' He paused and turned to look at William. 'You are not forced to stay with me, Will. You are free to leave whenever you want. I help you find Abigail. But please do not put yourself in more danger, William.'

 

          The words of Hannibal deeply touched Will. At that moment Will felt the worst person in the world for being so selfish. For an immature act, Will left Hannibal worried, he made him leave his house in the cold rain to look for him, and even made him late at work by his injury.

 

'Do you promise me you will not do that anymore, Will?' Hannibal asked.

 

'I promise.'

 

-☓-

 

          Will left the hospital a few hours after being taken. He did all the necessary exams, and even the less necessary ones at the request of Hannibal, and passed all. Nothing serious had happened to the hybrid. It was only advised for him to rest and not walk too much so that his ankle, bandaged, could recover dislocation. Hannibal took him back home, had lunch and then settled him back on the bed in the guest bedroom, where Will was last night before everything had happened.

 

'Will you be fine alone?' Hannibal asked, sitting on the edge of the bed, looking kindly at Will.

 

'I am no longer a child, Hannibal. I'll be fine.' Will said chuckling as he sat on the bed, resting his head on the padded headboard.

 

'Well, I don't know... You ran away from home last night, so...' Hannibal said in an ironic tone.

 

'I will not do that again!' Will said laughing.

 

          Hannibal laughed softly.

 

'I'm glad nothing too serious happened to you.' Hannibal said, putting his hand to Will's forehead, arranging with his fingertips the lock of hair that fell over the blue eyes of the hybrid. He had a worried look, but sweet and relieved, at the same time.

 

          Will was honored and delighted to be touched that way so delicately, as if he were fragile, rare, special... important. The H+ stared in awe for Hannibal. The doctor just smiled sweetly. Will felt his face flush slightly, getting embarrassed and looked down, and smiled slightly, feeling happy.

 

'Well, I'll go to the office. Anything call me, the number is on the side of the phone.' Hannibal said, pointing to the phone on the nightstand beside the bed.

 

          Will looked at the phone and turned to look Hannibal nodding, smiling.

 

'I will be a good kitty.' Will said jokingly.

 

'Haha, I hope so!'

 

          Hannibal then got out of the bed.

 

'Well, I'm going. I will be back at the night.'

 

          Will nodded, getting a little sad to know that he would spend the entire afternoon alone without Hannibal around. That smell, that voice, that presence... were addictive for Will somehow. But he knew he could not do Hannibal miss work just to stay with him. The hybrid gave a faint smile. He couldn't complain, he was having the best treatment he could have. Hannibal said goodbye, gave a pat on his head and left the room.

 

          Will sighed and looked out the window. The sun illuminated the great sky. For some reason, Will was feeling very happy to be there. It wasn't for the comfort, the shelter or food. It was because he felt like he belonged to that place. The hybrid then smiled slightly.

 

-☓-

 

'Abigail Graham?' Hannibal asked, while looking at a paper with some information, in his office.

 

'Yes.' Said Jack Crawford, police chief and friend of Hannibal, while holding a glass of wine served by Hannibal earlier. 'She is the younger sister of Will Graham, and also his only living relative.'

 

           Hannibal frowned, getting surprised and sad by Will. Now he understood why Will was so desperate to go after this girl... She was his sister, his only family. The doctor felt a little guilty. He felt as if he would have prevented Will from going after his sister, but it was not what he wanted. He was only concerned with his hybrid.

 

'What happened to her?'

 

'Well, she was seen being carried by the Majestiks.' Jack said, taking a sip of wine. 'And as you can see in the information, she has heterochromia and no speech, making her to be very valuable. Graham detailed very well his sister when he was interrogated before going to the infertility center.'

 

'He wanted you to help him find her.' Said the doctor, reading information.

 

'This is what we're trying to do.'

 

'But this is because I asked you to do it, isn't it?' Said the doctor looking at Jack with a slightly sarcastic tone.

 

          Jack shrugged.

 

'I couldn't attend an illegal hybrid that time. Even if I wanted to, my superiors would not allow.'

 

'I know. I thank you for researching this for me, Jack. It is very important to Will, then it is also important to me.' The psychiatrist said smiling.

 

'You really like this hybrid, aren't you?' Jack smiled and took another sip of wine.

 

          Hannibal gave a slight laugh and sipped wine in his glass, and looked vacantly at the side, as if memories come to his mind.

 

'I feel responsible for him since that day, 20 years ago. I wonder how he has survived until now amid so much violence in the streets... It was a relief to find him again.' Hannibal paused briefly and looked at his glass. 'The fact of leaving him in that alley and gone, tormented me during these 20 years, I felt sorry for having left him there Jack... and when I got back in the alley minutes later, he was gone...'

 

'I know. I remember when I was promoted to my current position in the police, you came to me to inquire about it. The problem was that we knew nothing about this kid back then... his name, where he lived, who his parents were... nothing. And in the end I gave up and did you give up too... I feel a little guilty about it.'

 

'Oh no, Jack. You did everything you could and I'm very grateful for that. What matters is that I finally found him.' Hannibal said turning to look at his friend, giving a slight smile.

 

          Jack smiled and took another sip of wine.

 

'Does he remember you?'

 

'No... but I think he feels something is familiar among us.'

 

'Won't you tell him you about it?'

 

'I don't even know if he still remember that day... he's been through many things during those 20 years so... I don't know. I'll wait until he remember and come to me to talk about it.'

 

'I got it. And why do you think you are responsible for Will?'

 

          Hannibal smiled and looked down thoughtfully.

 

'Stories about humanity tell us about what has caused inequality within nations. No matter the time, there will always be conflicts because of differences. If previously, some humans despised others by creed or color, now, they despise someone by hybridity. It seems that the human needs to feel superior towards something or someone to "have friends". This causes the union and the disunion. At this time so far the mankind didn't find a way to unite fully. People should help each other, socialize with each other respecting any differences.' The doctor paused with a sigh. He continued. 'And on that day, in that alley, I saw how humanity has plummeted. Five adult men against a defenseless child. It was as if the child were an insect for them, just because he was a hybrid.' Lecter sipped wine and looked back at Jack. 'I know it may sound too utopian... But one day I hope human and hybrids could live equally in society. Will shows me the best of a human being. He is innocent and acts honestly, following his own goals not harming anyone. He would even be able to give his life for someone. So I feel responsible for him, I don't want him to get hurt, I want to take care of him.'

 

'That's very admirable, Hannibal. I will do everything to find Abigail. You know I want to help you in your utopian idea.' Jack said laughing slightly.

 

'Haha, yeah, I know. You always had the same idea, Jack.'

 

          Both clinked glasses and sipped the wine.

 

-☓-

 

The Bold Cat

 

          Bored of watching a boring TV program in his room, Will decided to walk around the house.

 

          Will went to the kitchen, made an impromptu meal with the few industrialized things that Hannibal had in the pantry, like cereal and toast with peanut butter. Then Will went to the large reception room, where there was a piano, violin, cello, saxophone and other orchestra instruments. The hybrid, still bored, decided to look more closely at such instruments. Graham sat on the bench in front of the piano and looked at the great, well polished black piano, coming to reflect like a mirror. It was a magnificent grand piano. He was tempted, with lifted ears and tail moving slowly, to play that beautiful instrument. He then dared to touch a button. The bass sound was pleasing to the his cat ears, and then he smiled. Then he touched a second button more acute, but still soft. Unresisting, Will placed both hands on the piano, took a deep breath and began to play. But he had no idea what he was doing, and started laughing alone for the horrible music he was playing.

 

          Without realizing the time pass, Will decided to explore other places in the house. On the second floor, in the hallway, he looked at Hannibal's room, and felt a great desire to enter that room. The door was open, so Will didn't think it would issue if he just go to take a brief look. The hybrid entered the room and approached the large bed in the center of the room. With ears raised, Will looked around, watching everything, moved the tail, showing how much amused he was to be there.

 

          He went to the closet room and saw a great multitude of dressy clothes, expensive shoes and various other accessories. Will smiled amused to see everything. He approached the closet and opened the top drawer. He saw several simple folded shirts, seemingly comfortable, perfectly lined up inside the drawer. Will leaned his face close, approaching those shirts, and simply took a deep breath with his nose. He wanted to smell his owner scent. Will smiled and closed his eyes to feel subtle traces of Hannibal's pheromone, even if they were well washed. That scent was addictive for Will. The hybrid felt a great urge to steal one of those shirts so he could get to smelling this scent when Hannibal wasn't at home. This might seem unhealthy for humans, but as Will was hybrid, his intentions were just the lack of his caretaker, as well as a pet misses his master. But Will controlled himself and closed the drawer.

 

          He opened the second drawer. Will lightly blushed his face to see there were briefs there. All were of neutral colors and seemed to be the same model. Will was very interested in that item, and wagged his tail even more, from one side to the other, having fun with all that. He grabbed the underwear and lifted it up to see it better. He imagined Hannibal using it and laughed. He tilted his head slightly from side to side, like a curious cat, and simply put the underwear in the face, trying to smell it. - In animal world, the dominant has a great sexual importance towards his subordinates. It is completely normal because he is who will produce healthy children with his manly gene. Even for a dog, for example, its owner is seen as a potential sexual partner. In females, it's common in periods of estrus, offer themselves to their owners, regardless if they are men or women, because dominance is what makes them believe that will have healthy children. Everything is organic and biological, but in Will's case, a hybrid human with cat, this could turn out to involve real feelings and emotions, beyond the physical aspect. - Will took a deep breath, closing his eyes, trying to get the sexual scent of his owner. He began to feel aroused, even though he has not been able to identify anything on the first sniff. He slightly opened his mouth, breathing through it, feeling his sexual organ lightly press against the fabric of his own underwear. He felt a strong desire to offer his body to Hannibal and make him sexually satisfied. Will tried to smell the underwear for the second time, hoping to smell the scent of Hannibal's co-

 

'Will?'

 

          Will raised his ears and opened his eyes, still with extremely dilated pupils, looked back with Hannibal's briefs in his hands near to his nose. And he just saw Hannibal there, standing, confused, looking at Will. The cat's eyes widened and he felt his face flush, getting extremely surprised to see his master there and also extremely embarrassed.

 

'What are you doing with my...'

 

          Before Hannibal could finish talking, Will threw the underwear in any direction and ran towards the door. Passed by Hannibal, who called him again, but ignored him and left the room. The psychiatrist frowned and looked kind of shocked to his underwear drawer. _It was my impression... or was he actually smelling my underwear??_ He thought surprised.

 

          Will had not noticed the time pass, and when he realized it was already dark. And Hannibal caught him sniffing his underwear. This was tormenting Will's head while sitting in bed, hiding under the covers, feeling extremely embarrassed, locked in his room. _He must think I'm creepy..._ Will thought.

 

          Suddenly someone knocked on the door.

 

'Will? Are you ok? Want to talk?' Hannibal asked calmly, as always, on the other side of the door.

 

          The hybrid rose ears and uncovered his head. He didn't know what to say. How would he explain this situation?

 

'I just want to be alone. Sorry. I won't dine today as punishment for what I just did.'

 

          Hannibal got silent for a time, as if he had been surprised by the decision.

 

'Look, you don't need to punish yourself because of it... I didn't understand what you were doing but that's okay.'

 

          Will didn't know what to say.

 

'I'm sorry. I am really sorry.' It was all he could say.

 

'If something is bothering you, you can talk to me, Will, I'll support you.' Hannibal said, sitting on the floor, leaning back against the door.

 

          Will stayed silent for a while, thinking. Hannibal was a psychiatrist, maybe he could understand it, Will thought. The cat then took a deep breath, lowered ears and decided to talk.

 

'I was bored and decided to explore the house. Then I went to the reception room and I went to play the piano. Then I saw that the door of your room was open and I thought I had no problem to get in, I just wanted to take a look... I didn't intend to touch anything... I just wanted to look at your place, and feel... feel...' Will blushed his face. 'I wanted to feel your scent... because it makes me feel less alone.'

 

          Hannibal raised his eyebrows going slightly surprised to hear that. Will was more dependent than he thought. But it made him amused somehow.

 

'Sorry about that. You can punish me. I know I behaved badly.' Will said.

 

'What? Will, no...' Hannibal gave a light laugh. 'You're aware of what you did and you feel sorry about it, I shouldn't punish you for it. The house is yours, feel free to go wherever you want. I only ask you to not make a heavy mess around.'

 

'I... I won't do that anymore, I promise.' Will said, under the blanket, getting surprised by Hannibal being so understanding and kind. Will didn't dare to talk to Hannibal he wanted to satisfy him sexually. In the animal world it would be something normal, but in that case might sound very strange. Then the hybrid decided not to say anything about it. _It's a moment. It will pass soon._ Will thought, trying to console himself.

 

'Well, I'll cook dinner and I hope you will join me. If you won't, I'll come here and get you.' Hannibal said jokingly.

 

'I will.' Will said laughing. 'I will take a bath and go.'

 

'Okay. I'll be waiting.'

 

-☓-

 

          Both had dined a typical Peruvian dish with beef, lomo saltado, accompanied by red wine.

 

          The dessert was a soft milk ice cream accompanied by the most refined and tasty brownie, prepared by Hannibal, along with a cinnamon syrup with a touch of rum. Will had gleam in his eyes as he went savoring every morsel of that wonderful dessert. And Hannibal loved seeing Will that way.

 

'How... how was your day today?' Will asked, timidly, as he savored the dessert.

 

          Hannibal looked at Will, who moved his ears as he savored the sweet and found his hybrid very cute by asking that. Then he gave a smile.

 

'Today an old friend came to visit me in my office...' Hannibal said, looking at his dessert. Will raised his ears and looked at his master as he placed a spoonful in his mouth. 'Jack Crawford. Police chief. I don't know if you would be happy or upset that I wouldn't have asked you before... but I asked him to investigate about Abigail.'

 

          Will paused a while, with the spoon near his open mouth, getting a little surprised with that information. He took away the spoon slowly from his mouth and closed his mouth, without putting a piece of the dessert inside it. He stared intently at his master, without saying anything, anxious and curious about what he had to say about his beloved Abigail. He just continued to listen Lecter.

 

'He took the information you gave when you were interrogated, and he got seeking information about the whereabouts of Abigail Graham. According to informants, she was seen at London airport a day ago. They believe Majestiks will lead her to illegal auction of hybrids in Europe. That would be the most likely, so Jack send investigators there to keep us informed.'

 

          Will was impressed. He had not spoken to Hannibal about it, and even then he went after information without saying anything. The psychiatrist looked at Will, afraid that the hybrid be angry with him for having interfered in his business this way, without consulting him.

 

'Are you mad? If you want to, I can ask Jack to stop and-'

 

          Will suddenly rose from his chair, put his hands on the table and leaned closer, getting his face closer to Hannibal's, and just licked the doctor's mouth. Lecter's eyes widened and he looked surprised to Will.

 

'Thank you.' Will said, still facing the doctor, with a gentle look on his face, feeling extremely grateful.

 

'Y-you're welcome...' Hannibal said, still confused and amazed at what had just happened.

 

          Will acted on impulse, he knew it. But he wouldn't know otherwise to thank Hannibal so deeply. He knew just one lick wouldn't be enough to thank all what Hannibal was doing for him. And it wouldn't be enough to satisfy himself... Graham, still with his face next to Lecter's, stared at the doctor's soft mouth, which he felt with his tongue earlier, and he felt a huge desire to feel it again. His catlike pupils dilated and Will brought his face closer again, lowering his ears, and this time, he gave a sweet kiss on Hannibal, pressing his lips against the soft and warm lips of his owner. Hannibal went surprised, but he didn't move away, just stood there, allowing Will to kiss him.

 

          The hybrid turned his face away and took a deep breath through his mouth, trying to catch his breath, surprised at himself for being so bold and also to have found the kiss incredibly nice... leaving him mildly aroused. Hannibal lifted the corner of his mouth giving a subtle smile of amusement. Will's face blushed but he stood there, looking deeply into that marron eyes of his dear owner.

 

'What a bold cat.' Hannibal said ironically.

\---☓---

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The scene when Will licks Hannibal suddenly, for those who watched 'Adam' movie, with Hugh Dancy, will get the reference xD I guess lol
> 
> It will take a while until next update! Thank you for reading!


	5. Misunderstandings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally updated! I'm so busy omg ;-;
> 
> Thank you all for reading it! Makes me so happy!  
> Well, some hot scenes tehehe and angst, sorry D:
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!

MISUNDERSTANDINGS

 

\---☓---

The Jealous Woman

 

'What bold cat.' Hannibal said.

 

          Will soon felt his face heat up and moved away a few inches, feeling embarrassed.

 

'S-sorry, I didn't know what to do... I just wanted to thank you properly.' Said the cat, looking down, feeling his heart beat fast.

 

'Thank me properly?' _With a lick and a kiss on the mouth?_ Hannibal asked with a slight smile of amusement on his face, starting to understand the situation, and see how Will saw him.

 

          Will looked back at the doctor and realized that it sounded somewhat strange, and then tried to fix what he said, even though he have felt a bit aroused.

 

'Oh n-no! I didn't intend to... I just... as a hybrid, that was my way of showing my gratitude and affection for you...'

 

'Well...' Said Hannibal, still with that smile. 'I liked your way.' Teased the doctor, curious to know more about Will reactions, since he didn't know much about hybrids mind. Even if they were human, they had a different way of thinking than purely human, in which these Hannibal was an expert.

 

          Will got surprised and felt more embarrassed, but got happy with that answer. He smiled as he looked surprised to Hannibal. _Did he... like my kiss?_ For a hybrid, being able to touch on their dominant like Will did with Hannibal (with a kiss), it was a huge privilege, almost like being nominated by the king or win an Oscar. He wanted to be intimate with that doctor, he wish he could do more than just give licks and kisses, wanted to touch him and be touched... Will wanted to serve Hannibal in every possible way, by the appreciation of his care and generosity since he arrived in that house. It was as if he didn't, he could be sent back to Chilton... But of course it wasn't just that. Will couldn't deny, from the first moment he saw Hannibal, he was attracted to him, as if he knew him for a long time and always wanted to be with him.

 

          Hannibal put his hand on the side of Will's neck, in the end of jaw, in order to caress the face with his thumb. Will felt delighted with the touch as he looked mesmerized to Hannibal with a subtle smile, forming small bags under eye as he raised slightly the corner of his mouth. Will got excited with that and decided to risk another kiss in Hannibal. He licked his own lips and looked at the doctor's mouth, but before he move his face to approach Hannibal, the bell rang.

 

          Graham raised his ears at that time, staying alert, and frowned lightly, getting confused.

 

'Are you expecting someone?'

 

          Hannibal also frowned and looked toward the door of the hall, which led to the living room.

 

'No... this is weird...'

 

          The doctor looked back at Will, with his hand still on the hybrid's face.

 

'I will check it. I'll be back.'

 

          Will nodded and Hannibal gave a slight tenderness in the cat's cheek and stood up, going to answer the door. Will sat back down and continue to eat his dessert. The sweet taste was even sweeter in his mouth after that brief moment of happiness, making him give a broad smile to himself.

 

          Hannibal opened the door and got shocked with whom he came across on the other side.

 

'Freddie?'

 

'Hi Hanni! Did you miss me?' Said the beautiful woman with blue eyes and orange hair, standing in front of him, with a sensual and cheerful look, using a stylish long brown coat.

 

          The doctor was stunned and speechless. – Freddie Lounds was a psychiatrist, a former Hannibal's student... and his former fiancee, who was living in France because of work. Before she had gone to France three years ago, she finished the 4-year relationship with Hannibal saying they would have to follow their own lives, so that she couldn't marry him. But in fact, Freddie had someone waiting in France. Hannibal discovered that she had another man, but decided to just ignore, after all, they were already over. This left him hurt, feeling as if he had never been truly loved, he even didn't want to know how long she had been cheating on him with the French guy. From that day, Lecter decided to forget Freddie and follow his life, without waiting to find someone, just go on living. And he did. He was fine. But there she was again, the beautiful Freddie Lounds, right before his eyes again. – He smiled weakly trying to disguise the surprise.

 

'He-hey... What a surprise...'

 

'Good or bad one?' Asked Lounds teasingly, raising one of her eyebrows with a smile in the corner of her mouth, covered by bright red lipstick.

 

'It's a good surprise...' _Not really._ Said Hannibal gentlemanly way, trying not to show the annoyance she had caused him three years ago.

 

'May I come in?' Asked the beautiful smiling psychiatrist, lifting one shoulder, tilting her head slightly, almost touching her cheek on the raised shoulder, showing herself sensual and feminine.

 

          Hannibal realized that Freddie was trying to seduce him, and even he had found it rude by her have returned and invited herself to enter the house, the doctor smiled by appreciating her sensuality and femininity, which were still beautiful. In a gentlemanly way, Lecter stepped back and allowed Freddie enter.

 

'I see not much has changed since I left here.' Lounds said as she looked around.

 

          Hannibal closed the door and turned to look at her and then looked around, agreeing with his fellow psychiatrist.

 

'Yes, I like to keep my standard.'

 

          Freddie felt a pleasant sweet smell. And soon realized it was a familiar dessert.

 

'Brownie with ice cream and cinnamon sauce for dessert?' Lounds asked, turning to look her former companion.

 

'Yes.'

 

'I really missed your cooking these years...' Lounds said, walking toward the dining room, taking off her coat, revealing her gorgeous red dress, like if she lived there.

 

          Before Hannibal could say anything, say indirectly that at least she had an explanation of why she was there, Freddie saw a handsome hybrid man eating her favorite dessert, sitting in the same place where she used to sit at dinner with her former fiance. She stopped and got shocked. She felt as if someone had taken her place.

 

          Will raised his ears and eyebrows and looked at this woman as he took the spoon to his mouth. He got confused, feeling as if she were an intruder. Her smell was very nice to Hannibal and other pure human, but for Will, was an unpleasant smell, it wasn't natural, there were very strong and artificial smells that hid her true smell, and it made him uncomfortable.

 

'What is this thing doing here?' Freddie said, looking at Hannibal.

 

          Hannibal came and stood next to Freddie, briefly looked at Will and noticed a slight tension between those two. He looked back at Freddie, who had a look of disgust.

 

'Thing?'

 

'Yes, this hybrid... I didn't know you have one...'

 

'I haven't. Uncle Rob bought him and asked me to look after him while he solves the family business.'

 

          Freddie looked back at Will, still troubled.

 

'He shouldn't be sitting there. It is a hybrid... an animal... and animals have their own place to feed, which is not at the dinner table.'

 

          The doctor felt a great contempt by her bigotry towards his hybrid. Will just looked back at the dessert and went back to eating. But Hannibal soon found a good opportunity to take revenge of Lounds at that time. He knew it would be a childish attitude, but the will to make fun of it spoke louder. He gave an amused smile and went to the chair that faced onto Will.

 

'He is my guest, just like you, dear. Please join us, sit down, make yourself comfortable, I'll get a dessert for you.' Hannibal said, dragging the chair so that Freddie could sit.

 

          The beautiful woman looked surprised to Lecter indignantly. Hannibal just smiled.

 

'You're not going to make me eat in the same place as a hybrid is eating, aren't you??'

 

'Why not?'

 

          Freddie snorted looking at Hannibal. Will, even though he was not aware of the situation, he found the whole thing funny and tried not to laugh.

 

'It would be a pleasure to have you with us.' Said Will boldly.

 

          Hannibal looked at Will with an amused smile of approval and Freddie got shocked to learn that this hybrid could speak... and besides, he was smart enough to mock her.

 

'This is Will Graham, my new housemate.' He then looked at Will and smiled, Will looked back and smiled too.

 

'Nice to meet you.' Said the smiling feline, turning to look Freddie.

 

          Freddie stayed frustrated with that, and looked alternately at Hannibal and Will. But she didn't dare to say anything against Will, since this cat was smart for some reason, unlike the common hybrids. Lounds then smiled weakly, realizing she was looking neurotic and classless. She didn't want Hannibal found her dowdy, so she decided to take a deep breath and try to be polite.

 

'Nice to meet you, Will. I am Freddie Lounds. Hannibal was my mentor in my specialization in psychiatry.'

 

'Oh, how interesting. Then I bet you are a great psychiatrist.'

 

'Haha how lovely.' Lounds said, pretending to be flattered.

 

          Freddie gave a slight chuckle, looking at Hannibal. A fake chuckle, just to stay social. Will and Hannibal knew that, and also gave a fake smile. The whole situation suddenly became a theater play.

 

          Realizing that Lounds had kinda given up, Hannibal felt winner and smiled to himself. He knew Will would do well in that situation, then there would be no problem to leave him a few minutes alone with Freddie to pick the dessert.

 

'I will bring your dessert.'

 

'Oh thank you.'

 

          Hannibal then went to get dessert to Freddie in the kitchen.

 

'So... Will...' Freddie said, looking at Will with certain superiority, taking advantage of Hannibal was not there, analyzing the hybrid. The hybrid looked at Freddie, lifting ears. 'How long have you lived here?'

 

'Two days.' Said the hybrid innocently as he took another bite of brownie in his mouth.

 

          Freddie got surprised with that answer and somewhat satisfied with that. She had lived there for much longer, then that mere hybrid could not overcome it.

 

'I've lived here for 4 years. After all, I am Hannibal's fiancee.' She said proud of herself, with a sarcastic smile.

 

           _Fiancee?_ Will got surprised by that information. He stopped chewing and stared at the woman. A disappointment accompanied by a nuisance dominated Will at that time. He looked down and dropped his ears, trying to hide the disappointment. He felt guilty for kissing Hannibal and have done all those things, believing that he hadn't a mate. _He has a fiancee? He never said anything... but he wouldn't need to tell me, right?_ He felt like he wanted to have stolen Hannibal from that woman. _What I've been thinking?_

 

          Freddie gave a slight smile of satisfaction to see the upset expression of Will. And as if it wasn't enough, Lounds continued. 'I spent three long years in France because of work, but I came back. You know, we used to travel together to the Mansion Lecter, in Lithuania, for Christmas. It was so good! Lady Murasaki, wife of Sir. Lecter, used to prepare a wonderful turkey. Sometimes we went to London, Paris, Rome...'

 

          Every word that Freddie said, Will felt increasingly insignificant towards Hannibal. He realized he knew just a little about his master, and that left him kinda depressed. Feeling as if he still wasn't someone important to Hannibal, he didn't even know if Hannibal would consider him someone important one day. Even if the doctor has said that he was happy with his company and he made him feel less alone, Will felt that it wasn't enough. Not enough compared to Freddie. _She is a pure human. Nothing could hit this._

 

'Here it is.' Hannibal returned, placing the dessert in front of Freddie.

 

'Oh, dear thank you.' Lounds said, looking at Hannibal.

 

          Will looked away to the side, trying not to torture himself by her affection to Hannibal.

 

          This time it was Hannibal who was unaware of the situation. Lounds took the spoon with a piece of dessert to her mouth and closed her eyes, delighting it, while Hannibal sat back down.

 

'Hmmm, still as good as it used to be. My compliments to the chef.' She said looking at Hannibal.

 

          Lecter smiled subtly, feeling good with the compliment, even if it came from the woman who abandoned him three years ago. Freddie knew how Hannibal loved being praised and recognized for his abilities, and she took advantage of it. Will wanted to leave. He just tried to focus on finishing his dessert to go to his room.

 

          Hannibal knew how Freddie was pretentious, and he was no fool. Even though she has praised him, he wouldn't fall into her charms. So Hannibal decided to show to Lounds she couldn't have 'her place' back, no matter how hard she tried. And Will would be a great way to show it.

 

          He looked at Will, taking advantage of the fact that the hybrid had some interest in him, even though he didn't know exactly what kind of interest it was, but there was certainly some, to try to show Freddie she wasn't missed in that house. He just put his hand to Will's face and wiped the ice cream drop which where over the corner of Will's mouth, with the thumb, and fondly took his hand to his own mouth and licked it, giving a smile to Will. The hybrid looked confused at the doctor. He didn't understand this attitude, because after all his fiancee was right there! Will felt his heart race and his face flush, and a slight nervousness overtook him with a pain in the heart, making him look down and lower the ears. _What the hell is he doing? Why he would do such a thing in front of his fiancee??_

 

          While the poor Will tried to understand the situation, Freddie was shocked by that, blushing with angry face. And Hannibal tried to simply hold the urge to laugh.

 

'How dare you?' Freddie asked indignantly.

 

          Will looked timidly at Lounds and saw her expression of anger. _All my fault_. Thought the hybrid innocently.

 

'What?' Hannibal asked raising his eyebrows, acting as if he didn't know anything.

 

'How dare you to touch and take care of this cat as if it were human?'

 

          This was really offensive for Will, but he didn't care. It was more offensive to Hannibal. Lecter got serious and tried to explain the situation to Freddie politely.

 

'He is a human, Freddie.'

 

'What?' She said, giving a wry laugh. 'Enough of this rough scenario... A human? Of course. Look at those ears, those eyes, that tail... the nails and his teeth! This is a human?'

 

          Will was getting nervous. He wouldn't have caused that discussion. He felt guilty and hugged himself, as he heard the two discuss.

 

'You're being extremely rude, Freddie. I ask you to stop it and rethink what you're doing.'

 

'I'm not being rude. YOU are being rude to have changed me for this monster!'

 

          _Monster._ This didn't offend Will. He was used to it. He already had been called by much worse names. The only bad thing was the same feeling of rejection, but he could handle it. All he wanted was that Hannibal wouldn't need to have that fight because of him.

 

          The doctor got impatient, and rose from the chair.

 

'Enough. I tried to be polite from the very first moment you've appeared on my door. You just returned after three years as if nothing had happened?? You not even tried to explain to me why you came back... why you are here... And still offends my new guest? Who the hell you think you are?'

 

          Freddie, still sitting at the table, she got astounded by these words from her ex boyfriend. He had never spoken to her like that. Lounds rose from the chair, with a dramatic look.

 

'I am your love, Hannibal! Did you forget it? Gaspard was young and full of energy, but in the end he didn't love me as you do... he just wanted my money. You were the one who loved me, and I love you! I'm here to be yours again and this is how you treat me?' Freddie said, dramatically.

 

'Huh, please...' Said Hannibal laughing ironically. 'You never loved me. I used to love you, but, since I've realized what kind of person you are... I stopped. And you only have money thanks to me. And I bet you came here to ask for more because you spent everything with that Gaspard, right?'

 

          Hannibal was right. The truth was that Freddie had spent everything... EVERYTHING... with Gaspard, her French lover. Then, with no money, he went away. So the only hope to have him back, was to get more money. And the first person who came to her mind was Hannibal, her former rich boyfriend in which she believed he still loved her. Freddie might be a psychiatrist, but she ended up denouncing her own intentions and tricks to the smartest psychiatrist of the town.

 

'If you had come two days before... maybe I could still help you, dear. But Will came into my life and made me see the best side of a human being, unlike you. Will is much more human than you, sweetheart.' At that moment, Will looked at Hannibal, lifting ears. The doctor walked beside Will and stroked his face. 'He is not a monster. He is perfection.' Will got surprised and confused by such words as Hannibal looked at him deeply. Lecter felt extremely guilty for having taken advantage of Wil''s innocence, to despise Freddie, realizing that such an attitude was extremely rude to the hybrid. He realized how much he would must appreciate this beautiful creature that was on his care, because nobody in the world would be like him, no one else will admire him as Will does, no one would be so sweet, innocent, honest... and beautiful. Then he put his hand down Will's chin, making him raise his face a little more, and bowed slightly. Then he gave a light kiss on Will's mouth, as an apology, even if Will wasn't aware about it.

 

          Will's heart raced and a heat raised in his chest. His eyes widened and his pupils dilated, chills ran through his body. He wasn't expecting that. And even he had already kissed Hannibal before, that time was Hannibal who kissed him first. Will couldn't move, it was so stunning that it was as if his head were floating. Freddie gasped, totally outraged by what she was seeing.

 

'This is humiliating! He's only been here two days and is a hybrid! I lived here for 4 years and I just traded for this?? I'll leave you and you'll never see me again, Hannibal! I'm warning you!'

 

          Hannibal broke the kiss, and still stroking Will's face, he looked at Freddie.

 

'The exit door is waiting.' Hannibal said wryly.

 

          Even if Will might not understand very well all that, he held the desire to laugh at the joke.

 

          Anger, indignation, and a mixture of bad feelings passed by Freddie at that time. One could say that the real monster had appeared there... Dr. Lounds grabbed her coat and went to the door, with heavy and loud footsteps by high heels, opened the door, went out and shut it tightly, making Will and Hannibal take a slight scare.

 

          Will wanted to laugh, but soon realized that he had seen an end of a dating, at least that's what he thought.

 

'Hannibal!' Will said, almost standing up, grabbing the Hannibal suit on a desperate act. The doctor looked down at Will, confused. 'She was your fiancee! It's all my fault, right? I didn't want this to happen... I'm sorry, I... It sounds like I stole you from her and-'

 

'What are you talking about?' Hannibal interrupted, taking his other hand to Will's face, gently holding the face of the hybrid.

 

          Will stayedd a few seconds without speaking.

 

'Uhm... Dr. Lounds was your fiancee, right?' Asked Will.

 

'Yes, she was. She was three years ago. We finished before she have gone to France... she had a lover there.'

 

'Oh.' Will got surprised. And relieved.

 

'You thought we were still together?'

 

'Uhm... yes... she told me she was still your fiancee and...'

 

'Ugh, Jesus.' Muttered Hannibal. He then bent down, resting one knee on the ground, to face Will better. 'Do not believe in everything people say, Will.' Hannibal looked away, feeling sorry. 'I even acted without thinking, I was child and used you in a moment against Freddie, but you didn't even realize it...' The doctor looked back at his cat. 'I will not do it again... Never again. And I'll take care of you to never let this happen to you.'

 

          Will wanted to ask what Hannibal was talking about. His mind was pure enough to not associate this as a 'revenge' against Freddie, but found that the doctor was not perfect, he was human, was flawed too, which made him more interesting. Will decided not to take that matter forward. It would be better to forget. He then gave a gentle smile, and just rushed against Hannibal, giving him a tight hug. This was unexpected, but Hannibal then smiled, hugging Will back, feeling forgiven.

 

-☓-

 

The cat that doesn't belong to me

 

          The week went by and both began to get used to the routine and the presence of each other in that house. Will accepted Hannibal as his owner, making him feel less free, but that didn't seem to be something bad. This experience eventually created a social dependency between them, especially for William.

 

          In the early days, Will woke up early and waited in front of Hannibal's room door, sitting on the ground like a cat, facing the door, waiting to be open by the other side. Once Hannibal opened the door, he was surprised by Will purring and leaning his head on his legs like an affectionate cat. It was a feline way to say 'good morning'. The doctor always smiled and gave back a good caress on the head and Will's neck. The days passed by and Will went bolder, when Hannibal opened the door, Will simply jumped over Hannibal giving him a hug. Then both had breakfast together and talked about many things. Hannibal liked Will's intelligence, he was much more intelligent than most of the pure human and at the same time had a lovely innocence. Hannibal went to the office work and returned at lunch to lunch with his dear Will, and then returned to work, returning at home only in the evening. The doctor felt bad for letting Will so long alone, then gave him some of his own shirt, bought him a Macbook, even if Will didn't know to use it, a mobile, movies, and numerous things to Will pass the time. Will found it funny because he was no longer a child, after all he was already 29, but was happy with all that.

 

          Jack also ended up liking the hybrid. The agent would always visit Hannibal to give news about Majestiks and Abigail, and it created a friendship between them.

 

          Everything seemed to be going well. Even if Will didn't know whether, after having kissed the doctor twice, they were somehow in a more intimate relationship or not, or if it meant nothing to Hannibal, but despite all this, Will was happy with that life.

 

          But his calm never lasted too long. In a quiet afternoon, the phone rang at Hannibal's home. And Will answered.

 

'Hello?'

 

'Hello? Hannibal? '

 

'Um, no, he's at work...'

 

'Oh... then you must be Will, right?'

 

'Y-yes...' Will got a little surprised by that.

 

'Hello, William. This is Robert Lecter, Hannibal's uncle, do you remember me?'

 

           _Robert Lecter. Oh..._ The true owner of William. The hybrid realized in that moment that he had just totally forgotten the existence of Robert. And that left him discouraged by suddenly make sure that he wouldn't be with Hannibal forever.

 

'Will?' Asked Mr. Lecter, since there was a long period of silence.

 

'Oh! Sorry, Mr. Lecter! I remember you for sure, I just got distracted, I'm sorry...'

 

'Haha, okay. Could you give a message to my nephew when he arrive?'

 

'S-sure...'

 

'Tell him next week I will be going to United States. And I will visit you two.'

 

          Will tensed and worried about that information. _Does he coming to take me?_ A bad and suffocating feeling came over Will's heart at that moment. He didn't want to go away. Not now that he had grown accustomed to the doctor.

 

'I... I will give the message...'

 

'Thank you!'

 

          Robert said goodbye and hung up. Will stood there, standing, still holding the phone next to his face, looking vaguely forward. _I don't want to go..._ A feeling of there was something pressing his heart made his eyes be filled of tears, but Will took a deep breath to avoid to shed them. It was inevitable that this would happen. Hannibal was always just his temporary owner, he knew it from the beginning, but even so, Will eventually bonded strongly with the doctor. It was the only time Will allowed his heart to bind another person but Abigail. And break this connection, it would be extremely painful. _I'm such an idiot for letting this happen..._ Will not even know why it caused him so much pain, he had never felt this before... not like this. _I can't do anything about it..._ Graham had to conform. He knew he had to accept the situation, for Abigail, since the police was friendly of the Lecter family. There was nothing he could do. Just go on living, find Abigail, and ignore this strange feeling.

 

          Hannibal finally arrived at his house, carrying some papers, with a smile. He thought it strange the fact Will wasn't waiting him in the front door, as he always did when he returned from work, but didn't care much. Hannibal called by Will, and without answers, went upstairs to look for him in the rooms.

 

'Will?'

 

'I'm in my room...'

 

          Hannibal smiled at Will's voice, and, excited, went to the room, as if to present him with something, but soon saw the hybrid lying on his side in bed, his back to Hannibal, shrunken.

 

'Will? What are you doing lying there? Are you feeling ill?' The doctor asked, sitting on the edge of the bed.

 

'No... I just wanted to lie down.'

 

'Did something happen to make you want to lying down?'

 

          Will sighed. He didn't want to give the message that Robert had requested to pass. He wanted to talk about anything else, just to forget it. But he had to give the message.

 

'Your uncle called today.'

 

          At that moment, the smile on Hannibal's face faded away. He got afraid it was about taking Will away. As if not wanting to know the answer, Hannibal asked:

 

'And what did he say?'

 

'He said he will come to visit us next week...'

 

'Did he say anything else?'

 

'No... just asked me to say that.'

 

'I see... thank you.'

 

          Will turned, still lying, and looked at Hannibal.

 

'Do you think he will come to pick me up?'

 

          Not knowing what to say, Hannibal tried to smile, but he was very upset with that information to smile.

 

'I don't know... I hope not.'

 

'Me neither.'

 

'We knew it would happen at some point... What remains to us is to take the maximum advantage of the time we have together, right?' Hannibal said, trying to sound positive, even if he was upset with that... extremely upset.

 

          At this point, Will knew Hannibal didn't like to show weakness. He smiled slightly at the corner of his mouth by his temporary owner sweetness. Hannibal took a deep breath, and looked at the papers he had brought.

 

'Well... At least I brought you good news.' Said the doctor turning to look Will.

 

          Curious, Will raised his ears and looked at the papers which were in Hannibal's hands.

 

'These are two plane tickets to London for this weekend... One for me, and the other for you.'

 

          Will frowned slightly in confusion.

 

'We're going to London this weekend?'

 

'Yes. I mean, if you want, of course.'

 

          Graham sat on the bed, and continued confused.

 

'But why?'

 

          Hannibal smiled.

 

'Jack called me today. He said he found Abigail, and his team in London rescued her. She is safe and sound, Will.'

 

          The eyes of the hybrid widened to hear this news. A smile of joy came over his face as he looked at Hannibal. For a brief moment, he forgot all the problems.

 

'Oh my God, Abby...' He said thrilled.

 

'She is staying at a hotel in London, under the supervision of the police. We have to go pick her up, don't you think?'

 

'Y-yes! I mean...' Will became panting by the excitement of the moment. 'Thank you!'

 

'Haha, don't thank me, thank Jack.' Hannibal said, returning to smile by seeing the joy of his hybrid.

 

'Yes, I will thank him but... it was because of you that he started looking for Abby, so... Thank you so much!' The feline, feeling euphoric, just jumped in the direction of Hannibal to embrace him, feeling grateful. But the impulse was too strong and ended up pushing Hannibal, making him lie on the bed, leaning his head on the pillow and Will ended up on top of him.

 

          Will pulled away a bit and looked at the doctor, realizing that now, their faces were really close. The laughters soon faded and Will and Hannibal stood just looking into each other's eyes deeply. Almost lying on Hannibal, Will, with his face close to the doctor's, took a deep breath, feeling his face flush, while his pupils dilated, and looked at the doctor's mouth and licked his own lips involuntarily, as if he wanted to kiss him. Hannibal's lips parted slightly, making him breathe through the mouth, and the hot air, which went out of his mouth, reached Will. The hybrid felt the warmth briefly warm his sensitive pink lips, and with that, felt a chill throughout the body. Graham looked back at the maroon eyes of Hannibal, as if asking permission to kiss him. Lecter gave a subtle smile, forming slight bags under the eyes, as he lifted the corner of his mouth. That was a yes. The cat slowly, was approaching his mouth in the doctor's lips to touch his own lips on his, and then pressed it lightly, as he closed his eyes. Hannibal closed his eyes too. They then gave a sweet, long kiss.

 

          After a while, Graham turned his face away, taking a deep breath, dizzy by kissing. Hannibal also took a deep breath, and without wasting time, took Will's neck with one of his hands and pulled him closer again for a second kiss. This time the kiss was more intense, causing their tongues felt the need to touch. Both allowed their tongues to touch inside their mouths. Hannibal felt the sharp teeth of Will, but not enough to hurt him, but it was certainly a different feeling, a good feeling. While making out, Hannibal, with the other hand, left the plane tickets in bed and went through Will's back, lifting his shirt, touching his bare skin. This made Will moan softly as he kissed Hannibal, becoming breathless, leaving him aroused. Will felt his private parts start pressing against the fabric of his underwear, which was inside his pants, making him want to be touched. The hybrid started to involuntarily move his hips slowly in order to rub his intimate region against the same region of Hannibal. This made the doctor take a deep breath, letting out a soft moan as he exhale the air. Will smiled to realize that Hannibal was also _growing_.

 

          Both continued to give intense making out while their lower parts are rubbed against each other. Will brought his hand between Hannibal's thighs and held the bulge through his pants, feeling his half erection, and its size as well. Big size, by the way. And Hannibal was not fully hard yet... so it made Will impressed and he gave another smile to know that.

 

'Jesus, Will...' Sighed Hannibal, panting, as he ran a hand on hybrid's back, leading the other hand to the cat's ass, squeezing it tightly. This made Will moan erotically as he kept his mouth busy kissing Hannibal fiercely.

 

          William licked the doctor's neck provocatively as his hand teased the sexual part of Hannibal. It was all extremely pleasurable. Will seemed hungry for Hannibal. His touches were intense and strong, as if he wanted to do it for a long time. The doctor closed his eyes, leaving that carnal pleasure consume him.

 

          But suddenly, the phone rang.

 

          That didn't make them stop. Will and Hannibal continued for a while what they were doing. But the phone rang for the second time... third... fourth... fifth... sixth... and in the seventh ringing, Hannibal made a huge effort to break the kiss and reach the phone that was on the side of the bed, on the nightstand. The cat growled, trying to kiss Hannibal again. The doctor laughed as he tried to answer the phone.

 

'Hello?' Hannibal said, trying to hide the arousal, as Will continued to tease him, licking his ear and neck while unbuttoning his shirt.

 

'Hannibal?'

 

'A-aunt Murasaki??' Asked the psychiatrist, getting surprised.

 

'Hello, my dear nephew! How are you?'

 

'Haha... I... I'm fine! I'm really fine! And how are you?' He said, while Will licked the exposed skin of his chest.

 

'I'm ok! Uhm... Are you in a workout? You seem a little breathless...'

 

'What? I...uhm, yes! I'm exercising a bit haha..' Hannibal was trying to disguise as much as he could, but Will was not helping. The cat soon led his tongue to one of Lecter's nipples to tease it, as he ran his hands through his abdomen. 'Fuck!'

 

'What?' Asked Murasaki.

 

'Oh shi- I mean... uhm, what I owe you by this special call??' Hannibal tried to change the subject.

 

'Oh, sure... uhm, your uncle forgot to tell you to leave your baggage prepared when he go visit you.'

 

          Hannibal furrowed his brow slightly.

 

'Baggage?'

 

'Yes, he said he has some business to deal with you. And asked you to come here temporarily, and bring William with you.'

 

'What it would be about?'

 

'I don't know... he didn't tell me. Only asked to prepare for the trip next week.'

 

'Got it. Thank you, aunt.'

 

          Hannibal said goodbye to his aunt and hung up. At that moment he remembered that Will didn't belong to him, but his uncle Robert. _I can't do it..._ He thought. He realized that if they both bind to another level, it would be really painful to have to separate later. Hannibal then held in Will's shoulders and tried to push him away lightly.

 

'Wi-Will... please stop... we can't...'

 

'Hmm...' Muttered the cat, ignoring the order completely.

 

'I mean... we have to stop right now...' Said Hannibal, panting, trying his best to resist temptation.

 

'Hmm... Why...' Muttered Will again, still kissing and licking the abdominal region of the doctor.

 

'Because... because you're not mine.'

 

'So what?' Said the cat, bringing his mouth to the doctor's mouth, kissing him again.

 

'So what that...' Hannibal almost got carried away by temptation, closing his eyes, kissing Will gladly. 'Hmm... Fuck, Will... listen to me...' Muttered the psychiatrist, while kissing the cat.

 

 _Do you think he will come to pick me up?_ Suddenly, these words passed through Hannibal's mind, making him remember his uncle, making him to open his eyes. Hannibal forced Will, pushing a little harder, and moved away, sitting on the bed, breaking the delicious and addictive kiss, and with a considerable distance so he would not to fall into temptation again.

 

Panting and face flushed, Will sat on the bed, looking at Hannibal and frowned, confused and frustrated, in an arousing status, getting upset by Hannibal breaking the mood.

 

'Why we can't?'

 

'You belong to Robert Lecter, dear William... I can't do this without the consent of my uncle... which would be inconvenient to ask something like that for him...' Hannibal paused and took a deep breath, still trying adjust his breath. 'And besides... if we do, it will be more painful to be parted...'

 

 _Indeed._ Will thought. Hannibal was right, Will knew that. The cat looked down, lowering the ears, getting upset with the situation.

 

'As much as I want to... I can't become more intimate with you... I can't bond with you even more... do you understand what I'm saying, Will?'

 

Will nodded, feeling extremely disappointed.

 

'I'm terribly sorry... I didn't want it that way...' Hannibal sighed, looking down.

 

'That's my fault.' Will said. Hannibal turned to look at him confused. 'I kissed you first... I made you do that... I-'

 

'We are both guilty.'

 

Will raised his ears and looked back at Hannibal.

 

'I could have denied. But I didn't. Then I am also guilty. What remains to us is to take this time... we go to London, get Abigail... and then we all go to Lithuania... and you can stay there with Abigail, with Uncle Robert. He will take good care of you both.'

 

'But what about you??' Will interrupted, being exalted.

 

Hannibal sighed.

 

'I'll be fine, Will. I can go visit you on vacations...'

 

'That wouldn't be enough for me.'

 

'Neither for me. But if this is as far as we can go... then we will go as far as we can go, okay? If the ceiling is to be best friends... so we'll be the best of the best friends of the earth.'

 

Will laughed lightly.

 

'You make it sound so simple...'

 

'I know it's not... but we have to try. For the best for us.'

 

'This is not the best.'

 

Hannibal sighed again.

 

'Yea, it's not. It's the worst thing. But I don't know what my uncle would do if he knew about it... he could send you back to Chilton... I don't know... so, until I think in something...Let's try, ok?'

 

Will took a deep breath as his arousal dissipated slowly, and in pain, he said nodding.

 

'Okay. Lets try.'

 

\---☓---

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually wrote the 'The jealous woman' part as the woman being Alana. But her personality didn't fit at this woman, she is so sweet, so I put Freddie Lounds because she's such a bicth, yes.
> 
> It will take some time until next chapter. But I do appreciate your comments and kudos :3
> 
> Thanks for reading, until next chapter!


	6. Good Times

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas! A little late, but... Merry Christmas xD
> 
> Looong chapter, smut party, fluffy party aaand of course... angst party.  
> But I hope you enjoy! :)

GOOD TIMES

 

\---☓---

Flight

 

         Will had never been to another country. He had never traveled by plane. The further William had gone was off to New York with Abigail, to try a new life after the death of their parents, but like all hybrids, life was not very favorable, and then ended up going back to the suburbs of Baltimore. That trip would be his first trip abroad. London, England. _How the British hybrids would be like?_ Will wondered anxiously as he looked at the outside of the small window of the plane, sitting on the seat of the first class. Even if the plane hadn't yet taken off, Graham kept both hands resting on the window, watching every move on the outside, with raised ears and tail moving, almost touching his face in the window glass. Hannibal looked at his side and saw the euphoria of that cat. He looked like a lovely child, happy and excited about his first plane trip. Hannibal gave a slight chuckle.

 

'The airport asphalt is that interesting?' Mocked Hannibal, as he opened a book to read during the trip.

 

          Will looked at Hannibal and laughed lightly. 'How funny you are.' Hannibal laughed lightly.

 

'Have you ever been in London?' Asked the hybrid, curious.

 

'Yup. I used to go with my uncles when I was younger.' Hannibal looked vaguely forward, as if remembering good times. 'We have a house in London, which is the one we're going to stay. Uncle Rob met relatives and family friends and we all used to spend Christmas together in that house. I remember I was 13, and was very fond of a distant cousin, Aunt Murasaki's niece. She was so delicate, and had an oriental beauty that charmed me. Well... that Christmas I gave my first kiss.' Hannibal said laughing.

 

          Will laughed, imagining the little Hannibal in his first kiss. _What a cute._ Will thought, feeling a little jealous of this cousin, who had the honor of being the first person to kiss Hannibal. But at the same time he was delighted to see the doctor telling about his childhood.

 

'And you?' Hannibal asked, turning to look Will. 'What did you usually do on Christmas?'

 

          The hybrid looked at Hannibal and lowered his head. His memories were not the best. But still had a good time that Will would keep forever. He gave a subtle smile.

 

'I uhm... every year my family used to have a special dinner. It was simple, because we couldn't buy a lot... but we did our best to make it special. It wasn't every year that we could gain gifts, but my parents tried to give us something every Christmas. I remember my father had given me a soccer ball in a Christmas, and I was so happy... but we hadn't turkey that year because of it.' Will laughed. 'But it was a good Christmas.' Hannibal felt a little guilty for having spoken so much of his London home and all his wealth, because Will had not as much as he had. But the doctor just kept listening with a gentle smile. 'The Christmas decorations were always the same. They were very old, but still were beautiful. Sometimes we went out to see the snow and play with snow balls war. It was fun. Basically, every good Christmas was like that.' Will smiled sheepishly, as if he had remembered good times with his family. 'In the last 14 years Christmases were just me and Abby. But we still continue to prepare dinner and decorate our old house.' Will looked back at Hannibal, with a smile by the simple memories.

 

          Hannibal smiled sweetly.

 

'Beautiful. Thanks for sharing these beautiful memories.' The doctor said. 'Abigail is lucky to have a brother like you, Will.'

 

          Will got slightly surprised by that compliment and looked away, feeling shy and happy, giving a slight chuckle.

 

'She is my greatest treasure. She's the reason I keep fighting against all difficulties and continue living.'

 

'You will be together soon.' Said the doctor smiling, delighted to see how Will was dedicated to his sister.

 

          Will looked back at the psychiatrist and smiled back, getting excited.

 

'Yes!'

 

          Hannibal wondered what had happened to Will's parents. He knew they were killed by the report that Jack had passed, but he was curious about what had happened. But he decided not to ask anything, it might be a bad memory for Will. The doctor just gave a sigh and a smile.

 

'Well, it will be 7 long hours of flight. Do you think you can handle it?'

 

'Of course I can.'

 

'Are you sure?'

 

'Are you doubting at me?'

 

'No no... I'm just assuring me that you won't pass out when the plane take off.' Hannibal said mockingly.

 

'You're such a joker today, huh.' Will also said mocking.

 

          Some people who were sitting near both, began to comment something. 'That hybrid can talk.' 'He seems pretty smart, and quite beautiful.' 'Where that man got one of those?' 'Is it a rare type?' Hannibal and Will looked briefly around and went back to look at each other. Both gave a slight laugh and raised their shoulders. There were other hybrids in that flight, but they all remained silent and almost without expression. Some showed a certain uneasiness, but soon became quiet when their owners sent them to behave. Will was really different from them all.

 

'Do you think is better to keep myself quiet?' Asked the hybrid.

 

'Are you kidding? I would die of boredom for 7 hours.'

 

'Me too.'

 

          They both laughed. Even if Will was drawing attention, they did not bother with the comments. It was as if nothing else mattered when they were together. They forgot the world in each other's company.

 

-☓-

 

          Both spent a lot of time talking. After four hours of flight, Will ended up falling asleep. He leaned his head against Hannibal's shoulder and stood like that. The doctor, who was distracted reading his book, briefly looked at Will and gave a tender smile. Lecter grabbed his coat and covered Will's shoulders, like a blanket, and then went back to read the book.

 

          It was already night and most people were asleep.

 

          Will still had a strong sexual attraction to Hannibal. They both had for each other yet. This tension only got worse after both had hot making out in the middle of that week. It was as if they had just teased each other intensely without having done anything. And that only increased this sexual tension. For a pure human, it was easier to hold this desire, but for a hybrid with strong animal instincts, it was something much more difficult. Especially the unconscious, like dreams that Will couldn't control.

 

_'Will groaned along with his own deep breathing, embracing Hannibal, while the doctor kissed his neck and strongly pressed his ass with those strong and big hands. Sitting on the lap of Hannibal, Will was moving up and down, as if riding on Hannibal, feeling on every jump and every sitting, that great member enter his entry between his buttocks._

_'Ah! Faster, Hannibal, faster!' Will groaned, as he kept his eyes shut and forced his mouth open by heavy breathing._

_'Like this?' The doctor asked, hugging Will tightly, moving his hips even faster, making the thrusts stronger and fierce as he stared intently into the flushed face of the hybrid._

_'Oh yes! Ah!' Will groaned louder, even more opened his mouth, while frowned, making a pained expression of pure pleasure._

_Hannibal started moaning fiercely as his thrusts reached Will's sensitive spot. Both would reach orgasm soon._

_They continued with the pace. Will took his own hand to his erect organ and began to masturbate quickly. Hannibal accelerated even more, keeping a fast pace, making both hold their breath for the arrival of orgasm. He stopped suddenly, coming inside Will, who cried out, coming at the doctor's abdomen soon after.'_

 

'Fuck!'

 

          Hannibal got startled to hear Will scream that suddenly. He looked scared aside. Will opened his eyes, and panting, looked confused sideways, trying to locate. Luckily he hadn't woken anyone. He then looked to the side and there was Hannibal.

 

'Are you all right, Will?' Asked the doctor in a low voice, worried, still half scared and confused. 'Having a nightmare?'

 

'Uhm... I uhm...' Breathless, with still dilated pupils, Will looked away, lowering the ears, blushing face, feeling extremely embarrassed. It wasn't a nightmare... it was a _beautiful_ dream.

 

          The hybrid looked down and then noticed a certain bulge through his pants, between his legs... He was hard. 'Oh shit!' Said he shocked with himself, lifting ears.

 

'What happened??' Hannibal looked at the direction in which Will was looking and then noticed that. Will had an erection, right there, on the plane, sitting next to him.

 

'Oh shit!' Repeated Hannibal surprised.

 

          Will looked back at Hannibal, with a certain desperation, and hided the region immediately with both hands, feeling even more ashamed.

 

'Hey, don't look!' Said hybrid, whispering.

 

'Oh! S-sorry...' Hannibal said, looking away forward.

 

'Geez... This is so embarrassing... I'm not 15 years old anymore...'

 

'Uhm... What you were dreaming?' Hannibal asked looking at Will's eyes, frowning, laughing lightly.

 

'I... uhm... It was something... erotic...'

 

'Oh really?' The doctor said ironically.

 

          Will laughed sheepishly.

 

'It's... it's embarrassing to tell this, Hannibal...'

 

'I was joking. No need to tell me.' The laughing doctor said. 'The bathroom is down the hall... if you want to enjoy yourself, you know...'

 

          Will looked back at Hannibal. The doctor didn't seem the slightest bit uncomfortable with the situation. He acted calmly, despite the scare of time it had taken when he saw his situation. Lecter always tried to make things look easier to handle, and it calmed Will, leaving him comfortable. William thought that Hannibal would not be bothered to know about his dream.

 

'I dreamed that we were having sex.' Will said suddenly, still staring at the doctor, with a slight smile of amusement on his face. Having said that, made him even more horny. There was a certain arousal to risk telling the truth without knowing the consequences.

 

          Hannibal looked surprised at Will, with slightly parted lips, trying to say something.

 

'S-sex? You and... me?'

 

'Yes!!' Will replied, excited in some way. 'I was sitting on your lap as I was like riding on you while you thrusted your di-'

 

'Okay! Okay, Will... Cof! Cof!' Hannibal interrupted, slightly blushing cheeks, looking away and coughing, trying to disguise the discomfort. 'You don't need to tell the rest... I got it...'

 

          Will smiled and simply approached his face to Hannibal's, slightly bending the trunk to reach his face, and kissed him.

 

          The doctor looked surprised at Will and took a deep breath before speaking again.

 

'W-Will... We can't...'

 

'I know. But...'

 

          The hybrid took a deep breath and looked back down. The cat tried to control himself, but his intimate part pressed against his pants, leaving him more painfully aroused. He pressed the region with his hands in an attempt to ease the tension, but it only got worse, making him rubbing his hands there, thus making him moan sexually.

 

'Shhh!' Hannibal said putting a hand on Will's mouth, getting a little desperate wondering if anyone had heard it.

 

          The cat ears lowered immediately and he looked around, also getting afraid that someone might have listened. But Hannibal proximity only made him more excited.

 

          The doctor sighed with relief to see that people were sleeping. He removed his hand in front of Will's mouth, but before he could say anything, the bold cat came again and kissed Hannibal again, this time trying to introduce his tongue into the doctor's mouth.

 

'Hum!' Murmured Hannibal surprised.

 

          Will was almost out of his own seat and going to sit on Hannibal's lap, but the belt prevented him from continuing, so he just stood holding his nape to kiss him. The doctor tried to pull away, but ended up kissing Will back. He grabbed him tightly, trying to bring the hybrid closer. But they couldn't! Lecter was trying to think about it as he kissed Will feeling guilty.

 

'No... We can't! For God sake!' Whispered Hannibal, panting, breaking the kiss.

 

          The hybrid ignored it, panting, with one hand pressed his erection, and began to unbutton his pants, right there while breathing through the mouth, looking at Hannibal full of lust. The doctor looked down and widened his eyes, and looked back at Will.

 

'What are you doing??' Said with strong whispers, as if talking loudly with only the air from his lungs.

 

          Will said nothing, just kept unbuttoning his pants and began to lower it, not completely, just to achieve his hard cock inside his underwear. He just took it and put it out. He could no longer think straight. He was in a state of total sexual arousal. He was just letting his instincts take control of his body.

 

          Hannibal saw Will start masturbating right there. And William couldn't stop looking at Hannibal's eyes as he did so, as if teasing him. This left the doctor breathless and the sexual tension began to affect him. _What a beautiful scene._ He thought. But soon he became desperate, afraid that someone might see it and looked at the surroundings to make sure no one was watching that prohibited conduct. Will just put a hand to the Lecter's face and brought him back to look at him, kissing him again.

 

          Hannibal couldn't help himself. Will kissed voraciously, almost as if to swallow him. He struggled mentally against his hand to not touch Will, but it simply 'disobeyed' his owner and ended up holding Will's genitalia. And then he began to masturbate Will in Will's place.

 

'Ah!' Moaned the cat inadvertently, breaking the kiss.

 

          Hannibal covered his mouth for the second time as he continued to lead his phallus. Will began to desperately breathing through the nose. The hybrid soon began to follow the hand of Hannibal, and began to move his hips with pelvic movements.

 

          Will purred as he looked Hannibal with those dilated eyes and ears lowered, and slightly arched his back as the psychiatrist hand made him ecstatic. He looked to the side, indicating the direction of the bathroom.

 

          Hannibal took the hint and took away the hand of Will's mouth and looked around and then looked foward, and saw the warning that the bathroom was occupied.

 

'It's busy...' Said the doctor whispering.

 

          Will gave a sigh of disappointment. But soon brightened while being kissed by Hannibal again. Then Will took his hand to the crotch of Lecter while both kissed, and began rubbing his hand there, teasing the doctor's lower parts through the fabric of his pants. Hannibal turned his face away and gasped heavily by the intimate and pleasurable touch. Both returned to kiss.

 

          Will tried not to moan. But low sounds came away from his heavy breathing during the kiss. Hannibal's hands were skilled, and being a doctor, he knew every part of the human body very well. The doctor began to accelerate the pace.

 

          Hannibal was worried to keep Will feeling pleasure, with caresses and sweet closely erotic touches. And that was different for Will. - His previous sexual experiences were not the best, because in most cases, he was forced to do so, and his pleasure was never considered. Graham had been through humiliating and painful situations to try to survive or earn some money to support him and Abigail in the difficult life in the suburbs. Since his parents died when he was 15 and Abby was 5, both had to fend for themselves in hostile streets. Will, several times served sexually the gangsters and some humans who paid for the service. Decent work unfortunately were not as well paid for a hybrid as dirty and demeaning ones. - Until then, Will thought he was just an object that should satisfy his partner, and his own satisfaction didn't matter. But be treated with such affection and pleasure, left him surprised and more enchanted with Hannibal. All this only left him more aroused, catalyzing the arrival of his orgasm. The pace accelerated, and the hybrid arched his back, putting his head back, opening his mouth in a silent scream. At this very moment, Will came.

 

'Ah! Oh my God!' Will couldn't be silent, and just moaned erotically loud.

 

'Shhh!' Said the doctor, touching his face in Will's face, capping Will's mouth again.

 

          Hannibal continued rubbing his other hand on Will's lower part while pouring its infertile juice against the back of the front seat.

 

          The cat arched his back and closed his eyes, feeling his whole body having orgasmic spasms.

 

          Hannibal slightly turned his face away just to watch Will coming. The flushed face, heavy breathing, sweaty skin. All those features of Will looked like a work of art for Hannibal. He removed his hand from his mouth and stroked the flushed and sweaty face of the hybrid. Will panted heavily and opened his eyes, looking ecstatic to Hannibal. And after a while, he approached back and gave a strong kiss on the doctor's mouth.

 

          Hannibal was still aroused, but he could control and relax. But Will, as he kissed him, began to unbutton his pants. Hannibal turned his face away, panting, and held in Will's hand stopping him.

 

'What are you doing?'

 

'It's your turn... Let me satisfy you... please...'

 

          Hannibal got delighted with the submissive and erotic look that Will was giving at him. _We shouldn't be doing this._ Hannibal thought.

 

'Will... you know we can't...'

 

'Just let me taste you this time... I just need to give back...' Said Will gasping. 'I promise I won't let this happen again...'

 

          Maybe if they did that, the strong sexual desire would cease, and then they could follow their normal lives peacefully... And besides, they were not consummating the act in fact... no penetration. Reflected Hannibal at that time. Perhaps there was no problem. The doctor gave a slight smile and kissed, agreeing with Will. The cat smiled and finished unbuttoning his pants. Hannibal helped Will to lower the pants to his thighs and then the hybrid reached inside the underwear, bringing that big phallus free. Will licked his lips and his pupils dilated again, even if he was in post orgasm relaxed state. The cat started stroking that intimate part and looked at Hannibal. The doctor began to gasp and move his body subtly, feeling a great pleasure. Will got amused with that and bowed, giving a lick and then a suck on top of that genitalia. Hannibal closed his eyes and put a hand on the head of Will and began to stroke his curls. Will then lowered his head further and stuck that one fine specimen of male sexual organ into his mouth. At this point Lecter took a deep breath, arching his back, trying to keep silent.

 

          Will started sucking Hannibal slowly, and after a few minutes began to accelerate the pace. Hannibal, panting, opened his eyes and looked down and stroked the head of Will again, touching his soft cat ears, as he saw his head bobbing on his lap. Will put a hand under the doctor's shirt and then reached his abdomen, touching his skin, caressing while performing the fellatio. Hannibal soon began to move the hip with pelvic thrusts as his hand was between that chocolate curls. They kept a fast pace for a few minutes.

 

          All the thrills of being doing something publicly forbidden, and the tension of being seen by someone left both extremely aroused, it was an exciting new experience. Hannibal would never do such a thing on a plane or in any public place. But with Will at his side, his desires and instincts seemed more... kinky.

 

          Will sucked Hannibal skillfully. The doctor was surprised by that, it was the best fellatio that he has ever had. Will's noisy mouth sucking his cock left him a little worried. It remembered the sound of a hard kiss or something. But as his pleasure was coming, Hannibal forgot all the worries and concentrated only at the moment.

 

          The doctor soon felt a pressure to get in his belly. His breathing became faster, he rested his head on the seat, closing his eyes tightly, arching his back and holding the Will's curls tightly, without hurting him.

 

'Fuck!' Hannibal whispered, trying not to make noise, getting surprised with himself for having said something so obscene.

 

          Will felt Hannibal come inside his mouth. The hybrid closed his eyes, feeling pleased by Hannibal, enjoying the hot liquid poured into his mouth, as he sucked hard, as if to suck as much as he could from Hannibal. He swallowed it all, without leaving out a drop.

 

          Will turned his face away briefly to catch his breath, and turned to approach again, giving an affectionate lick all over its length, from the balls to the tip of the phallus, while Hannibal relaxed.

 

          The psychiatrist was panting heavily. He put a hand to Will's face and made him lift the face, bringing up near his to kiss him. Will looked deep into that brown eyes of Lecter. Both kissed sweetly.

 

          Lecter and Graham put their pants back and cleaned up all the mess they made. Both looked at each other and gave an involuntary smile at each other. And soon after, they began to laugh at themselves.

 

'I don't believe we did that in the middle of a plane in flight!' Hannibal said whispering and laughing.

 

'Me too! Do you think anyone saw it? Or... heard it?' Will whispered, laughing.

 

'I hope not!!' Hannibal replied quietly, also laughing.

 

          Will and Hannibal were laughing like two naughty kids.

 

          Will leaned his head against Hannibal's shoulder. The doctor smiled and gave a sweet kiss on his head, and both held hands, caressing each other, gently moving their fingers intertwined. They knew they shouldn't stand like that, but their hands just held each other almost automatically. It was inevitable.

 

          Unfortunately, it wasn't just a physical attraction. They've both realized this at that moment. 'Unfortunately' because they would both want to do it again... again... and again, contrary to what Hannibal had thought. And that would make things more difficult.

 

          An uncontrollable and painful feeling.

 

-☓-

 

Abigail

 

          A secret that should never be repeated. Will tried to keep that in mind, but it was hard.

 

'Well... Sorry, Will... but it's better we sleep in separate rooms, you know...' Said Hannibal, trying not to show how it was painful to talk, while showing the rooms of his home in London.

 

'I understand.' Will nodded. He knew he had to.

 

'What we did on the plane... I...'

 

'I know... We shouldn't have done that.' Will completed, lowering the ears, looking down.

 

'Y-yes... But...' Hannibal gave a slight laugh, putting his hand in his own neck, massaging it. 'It was amazing... and I don't regret it.'

 

          Will looked back at the doctor and also ended up with a laugh. Hannibal looked at Will, and then both gave laughter.

 

'Uhm... I advise you to lock the door during the night.' The doctor said laughing.

 

'I say the same to you! And don't you dare go out of your room at night. Otherwise I'll catch you.' Said Will joking... but not exactly joking.

 

          The best way to both try to avoid this, was to mock it. After all, laughter was better than tears.

 

          The problem was... until when both would be able to endure it. How long they would have to live like this. _How long_.

 

          Will put his bags in his room. Large and luxurious, as in the high standards of the Lecter family. He took a deep breath, getting anxious to meet Abigail. Hannibal soon knocked on the door, which was open, and leaned against the edge, crossing his arms. Will raised his ears and looked at his master and gave a slight smile.

 

'Do you think you'll be comfortable here? It's enough?'

 

'Well... If I tell you the truth... you will scold me, so I'll say yes, that's enough.' Slightly ironic, Will said.

 

          Hannibal laughed lightly. He knew what Will was talking about.

 

'Well, it would be more interesting we sleep in the same place... but, you know...' Said the doctor, with a sigh.

 

'Oh. Who said it was that?' Will joked.

 

          Hannibal laughed. Will laughed then. Of course it was. But Will had no complaints. He was happy for what happened. It was better than if it had not happened.

 

          Without realizing it, both were flirting with each other.

 

          After lengthy exchange of glances, Hannibal realized what they were doing and just took a deep breath, looking away to the side. He cleared his throat and spoke again.

 

'Well uhm... I'll take a shower and go to sleep. Feel free, the house is yours, Will. The suite of this room is all yours, the TV, wardrobe... everything. So uhm... Good night!' The doctor said, trying to sound nonchalant.

 

'Oh... s-sure! Thank you!' Said Will, also realizing that they were flirting, and tried to control. 'Good night!'

 

          Both gave a weak smile to each other before Hannibal leave.

 

          Each one in their own rooms, with both doors locked, Will and Hannibal just tried to sleep. So close, yet so far.

 

-☓-

 

'The car is waiting for us. Are you ready to go?' Hannibal asked.

 

'More ready than ever.' Will said, wearing his coat, feeling excited to finally go see Abigail.

 

          On that cold morning, both got into the car with private driver of Hannibal in London, and went to the hotel where Abigail was staying.

 

          The young girl was sitting on the hotel lobby sofa, surrounded by guards, by Jack order. Once Will entered the hotel, his blue eyes immediately saw his treasure there, safe, intact, and more beautiful than ever. Abigail instinctively raised her ears and looked directly toward her brother, to feel his familiar scent. Her colored eyes widened at the sight of Will, and a smile formed on her face. She got up and started walking toward Will. Will grinned and accelerated the steps to reach Abigail.

 

'Abby!'

 

          Will held her so strongly. Abigail hugged tight her brother, closing her eyes and lowering the ears, feeling safe again in Will's arms.

 

'Oh my God. I missed you, I was so worried.' Will held Abby's head with one hand while giving a kiss on her head, caressing it.

 

          Hannibal watched the reunion near the hotel entrance. He smiled to see how much the hybrids were happy.

 

'Everything is okay? They hurt you? Did something you didn't like?' Will asked, turning away a little, supporting both hands on Abby's shoulders, bending slightly to look at her better.

 

          Abby nodded her head negatively, with a smile. It was obvious that the Majestiks would not damage her because she would be better to remain in her original state. But Will just wanted to make sure of that. Will sighed with relief. The sister then nudged him, as if to ask 'What about you? Are you ok?' Will smiled and patted her head.

 

'I'm fine. They took me to those centers and well... I got a bar code on my nape. '

 

          Abby was curious and took her hand to Will's neck, asking for him to see. William laughed slightly and lowered his head, pushing his curls, showing the new 'tattoo'. He soon turned to look his sister.

 

'They did it with you too?'

 

          Abby denied. Jack decided not to take her to some infertility center without Will's permission first. So just kept her safe at the hotel until they decide.

 

'I see.' Will said smiling.

 

          A feeling of guilt consumed him at that time, for allowing that to happen, for failing to save her from Majestiks, because he couldn't have done anything while the police were looking for her.

 

'Sorry, Abby...' Will looked down, feeling guilty.

 

          Abigail tilted her head slightly to the side, getting confused.

 

'I tried to go after you... But I failed... All I could do was just wait.'

 

          The hybrid sweet gently put her hand on her brother's face, making him go back to look at her. Abby gave a warm smile, as if to say 'It's Ok. You did all you could. It has already passed, and we are together again, that's what matters.' Will smiled and hugged her strongly.

 

          Hannibal was amazed to notice how those two could understand each other. Will understand exactly what Abby meant. Hybrids had a heightened intuition, instinctive, which helped in communication between hybrids, as was common some of them do not speak.

 

'Oh!' Will said, walking away. 'I want you to meet someone. He asked the police to rescue you... and he is who was taking care of me this time...'

 

          Abigail got curious and raised her ears. With one hand resting on Abby's shoulder, Will was leading to Hannibal. They stopped in front of the doctor. Lecter had a tender smile, which calmed, and that made Abby subtly smile as she watched him curiously.

 

'This is Dr. Hannibal Lecter. His uncle bought me in the center of infertility, and while he resolves some issues, Hannibal became my temporary tutor.' Will said, looking at Hannibal, getting a little sad to remember that fact.

 

'It's a pleasure to meet you, Abigail. Will spoke highly of you. And wow, you really have beautiful eyes.' The doctor said smiling gently at the girl.

 

          Abby smiled shyly and looked away down, lowering the ears, feeling embarrassed but flattered. Will gave a slight laugh and stroked the head of his sister.

 

'She likes you.' Will said smiling.

 

          Hannibal felt honored by that. 'Well, if you say so...' Hannibal said, straightening his tie, exhibiting himself in a joke. Everyone laughed lightly.

 

          After the hotel checkout, all went into the car and went to the home of the Lecter family.

 

          Abigail was impressed with so much wealth and even more so with the room she would spend the next days. She wondered if she could really throw herself over that big bed and use the big tub of her suite. The hotel room where she stayed was comfortable and beautiful, and Abby had found the most beautiful room she had ever seen, but the room of Hannibal's house was much more beautiful and exquisite.

 

          Will watched her sister walk from one side to side, lively and curious. _How nice to have her around again._ Will thought, giving a smile.

 

-☓-

 

          Hannibal decided to take Abby and Will to have dinner in a luxury restaurant in London, the Ortolan Gourmet. Only the elite went to that place, which had three different environments and three different types of cooking, one for each environment. Customers could choose between the Victorian atmosphere with French cuisine, the Oriental atmosphere, with Japanese cuisine or the Mediterranean environment, with Italian cuisine. It was no surprise to Hannibal, Will and Abby chose the oriental atmosphere. There were a lot of fish in Japanese cuisine, in which they worshiped. The room was lit aquariums embedded in the walls of the enclosure, with many seafood.

 

          The hybrid siblings were surprised to see that there were several hybrids in that restaurant. Some accompanied their owners and others worked there, serving customers.

 

'Welcome to Ortolan Gourmet. I'm Beverly and I am here to serve you.' Smiled the beautiful oriental woman, hybrid with fox, with orange ears with black tips on her smooth and dark hair, bushy tail of the same colors, yellow eyes with vertical pupils, and sharp teeth. 'Table for how many?'

 

'Three, please.' Hannibal said smiling.

 

          The doctor looked at Will and Abby and saw the look of surprise of them on seeing that hybrid fox. She had a decent job and people treated her very well. This was new to the Graham siblings. Will was delighted and curious.

 

'How long have you worked here? How hybrids work here? There are many hybrids customers too?'

 

'Uhm...' Beverly was a little surprised with so many questions but gave a gentle smile. 'Well, I work here for about 6 years. All the waiters and waitresses are hybrids. Some are also in the management and administration. We have many hybrid customers, every day.'

 

'Wow...'

 

          That world was totally different. Hannibal seemed to be entertained with Will's surprise. He could see the cat's eyes as he was happy to see that hybrids and humans lived at the same level. Will never thought it would be possible someday.

 

'Europe in general was place of great revolutions, and this includes the revolutions of the hybrid people. Here they conquered their rights struggle and perseverance through the efforts of past generations. There are few infertility centers and experiences in general in Europe, so it is more common to see speakers hybrids.' Hannibal completed.

 

'This ... this is amazing!'

 

          The fox smiled.

 

'Well, let me take you to your table, gentlemen and sweet lady.'

 

          The three settled into a comfortable place in the corner, with padded seat and warm climate. Hannibal asked some dishes that probably Abby and Will would appreciate, then Beverly fetched. Abigail had a wide smile on her face, and shook the shoulder of her brother, trying to say something. Will looked at his sister.

 

'What? Want to live in London?'

 

          Abby nodded happily. Hannibal looked surprised to Abby, but was to be expected, after all she had lived, find a place like that, seemed to be a dream.

 

'It's a nice place.' Said the doctor smiling.

 

'This is perfect! Just outside the suburb, life for a hybrid is still difficult in America.'

 

          Abby started to point to Hannibal, Will and herself, and looked at Will. Hannibal looked at Abby blankly and looked at Will. Will flushed face to understand his sister meant. He smiled and looked down, trying to hide his shyness.

 

'Haha... C'mon Abby...'

 

'What did she meant?'

 

'She...' Will took a deep breath. 'She said that the three of us could live here. Like... like a... fa-family...' The boy looked back at Hannibal shyly.

 

          The psychiatrist gave a spontaneous smile at that. Will got surprised by such a reaction, but it made him happy in some way. Lecter looked at Abigail and stroked the head of the little girl.

 

'I think it's a great idea.'

 

          Abby grinned, moving the tail by the satisfaction of being stroked. Will felt a great joy in that moment. _Hannibal, Abby and me?_ That would be a dream.

 

          The three stood talking, then Beverly brought the dishes and during dinner they stood also talking. Hannibal soon got used to the way of Abigail and soon began to understand her without Will needed to 'translate' what she meant. He noted that Abby was a very smart and cheerful girl, and also dreamy. The doctor smiled at how much Will and Abby were similar. The three had a fun and enjoyable time during dinner.

 

          The elite clientele of Ortolan Gourmet consisted of government officials, businessmen, rich doctors and millionaires in general, but it also included mobsters and hybrid dealers. Without realizing it, Hannibal, Will and Abby were being watched.

 

          Abigail said she wanted to go to the bathroom. Will said he would accompany her to the door, but Abby said it was okay. She enjoyed a certain independence after all. Hannibal smiled at Will's protective side.

 

          Will and Hannibal were left alone. The hybrid looked into Hannibal's eyes and smiled, Hannibal smiled back. William glanced down, looking at his sushi.

 

'How am I dealing with chopsticks?' Asked the hybrid holding sushi with chopsticks, turning to glance the doctor, showing him as he was holding it.

 

          Hannibal nodded positively, as if satisfied with that.

 

'I see you have learned well. Congratulations.'

 

'I have a good teacher.'

 

          Both were exchanging glances with each other. The flirtations just happened naturally, without they themselves realize. Their eyes said how much they wanted the other. Eyesex was very strong. Friends? Impossible to be just friends again.

 

'I know I should just forget everything, and not to touch more on this subject... but...' Will sighed, staring at his plate. 'But I really wanted it to work somehow... you know?' Will looked back at the psychiatrist shyly.

 

'Me too.' Hannibal looked down, watching the ornaments of dishes thoughtfully. 'I don't know what to do... that's just it. I don't want us to act impulsively without worrying about bad consequences... If Uncle Robert don't like it... he might want to me to see you ever again, and that would be...' Hannibal turned back Will. 'That would be a nightmare to me.'

 

          If Will could, he would kiss Hannibal at that very moment. He was being corresponded, but not as he wished. Hannibal wanted the same as him, but he avoided it. That left Will happy and sad at the same time. Graham sighed and gave a warm smile to his 'friend'.

 

          Wait until the visit of Robert, repressing their feelings and desires, was the only thing they could do.

 

          After about 30 minutes Will thought it strange Abby has not yet returned from the bathroom.

 

'I think I'll see if it's okay with Abby.' Said the cat standing up.

 

'Shall I go with you?' Asked the psychiatrist gentlemanly way.

 

'No need, thank you. I'll be right back.' Will said smiling.

 

'Okay. Anything, I will be here.' Hannibal also said smiling.

 

          Will went to the bathroom and stood in front of the ladies room entrance.

 

'Abby?' Will called, hoping that she appeared. The hybrid looked around to see if anyone was around and just went into the ladies' room. The cat searched for Abby booth to booth. All were empty.

 

'What the hell...!' Will got confused and started to get scared because Abby should be in that bathroom.

 

          Graham left desperate the bathroom, and before he could return to the table and tell Hannibal what was happening, he saw someone down the hall take Abigail. Graham ran in that direction and when he turned the corner of the wall, he almost took a blow to the head with a baseball bat, but with sharp reflexes, Will turned in time. He looked startled for the person who tried to knock him out.

 

'What the...'

 

          Without leaving the hybrid finish the sentence, the individual tried to hit Will again.

 

          Will looked again, and this time held the bat.

 

'What the fuck you think you're doing?? Give me back my sister!'

 

'Tch! 'Growled the baseball player, pulling the bat, making Will release it.

 

          There were six hooded men in that corridor. The first, who tried to knock Will with a baseball bat, another with brass knuckles on his right hand, the third with a knife, the fourth with a long chain, the fifth had nothing but he was extremely large and the sixth that was holding Abby.

 

'If you want her back, you have to go through them all.' Said the one who was holding Abby. 'Good luck, little hybrid!' He put Abby on his shoulders and ran to the back of the restaurant.

 

'Hey!! Abby!!' Said William starting to run. But he was prevented by the first hooded man, who put the baseball bat in the middle of his chest.

 

'Hey hey. Did you hear what he said? You will have to go through us first. And if you try to escape, we will go after you.' The others were positioned around Will, to prevent him from escaping, forming a closed circle.

 

          Will gave a frustrated sigh in protest, getting annoyed with the situation. This shit again.

 

'Are you the Majestiks?'

 

'Ha ha! Majestiks... They are shit. They couldn't bring our product properly.' Said one.

 

'Product?'

 

'Yes. Your little sister... she is the valuable product our boss bought from the Majestiks in America, to put it in the auction... But the idiots came here and were arrested. Our boss got really irritated with it... and told we come get it with our own hands.' Said another.

 

          Graham stood extremely surprised by this revelation. They probably were responsible for most trafficking in hybrid in Europe. It was for them that Majestik worked. _I'm in a big trouble..._ He looked at all those far greater men than he was, bad guys, staring at him like he was a helpless little girl. He stepped back. He didn't know what to do. A sense of despair, very familiar, began to affect him. Will took a deep breath. Breathed again.

 

           _Baseball bat... five men..._ Will froze. He couldn't run. He couldn't run toward the table where Hannibal was. All the despair when he was 9 years old, when he was cornered by five men in that alley, back in his mind, and it made him terrified.

 

'Well well... The kitten looks scared.' Said the first hooded, approaching Will.

 

          The boy picked up the baseball bat and rose it. That scene was very familiar to Graham. Terrified, Will got disappointed with himself for failing to react. _What should I do? What should I do? Someone... please!!_ Will closed his eyes tightly.

 

_This is my end._

 

_\---☓---_

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be back next year, which is already next month actually lol but it will take some weeks until next update, so I beg your patience.
> 
> Merry Christmas (again) and Happy New Year! Good things for all of you :3  
> I hope 2015 brings us more Hannigram, Madancy and all Hannibal related because is such a great show!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading it!


	7. Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO!  
> It's been so long, Im so sooo sorry, really! ;_; And thank you if you're reading this, it means you're still following this fic! *-*  
> My life is a mess, so I had to write little by little. But here it is the chapter 7!  
> Smut and fuffly times, enjoy ;)

FAMILY

 

\---☓---

Hell

 

_This is my end._

 

         Hannibal arrived in time to prevent Will to get hurt by the baseball bat. He deftly disarmed the attacker and began to fight him. Will raised his ears and opened his eyes by hearing groans of pain of the two fighters. Hannibal was there. Hannibal came to save him. Will stared absently at the fight, almost hypnotized... everything seemed to go in slow motion before his eyes. It was as if he needed to absorb as much information as possible to try to find something... he felt he had something there to find. He felt dizzy by the strange nostalgic feeling by seeing that scene.  _Such a familiar fight_.

 

          Will subtly opened his mouth as his eyes widened slightly and then finally realized. A vision of that guy wearing leather jacket 20 years ago went through his mind.  _'It's him... It's him!'_  Perplexed by the very conclusion, Will didn't realize another gangster approaching, and at that moment, Will just felt a sharp blow on his head. His vision blurred and darkened, and his body lost strength, falling to the ground, and the last thing Will saw before passing out, was the figure of Hannibal and Beverly, who had just arrived, fighting all those hooded men.

 

-☓-

 

          Will woke up in the room of Lecter's house, where he was staying in London. He was vaguely staring at the ceiling, thinking of nothing, just stood there for a while. He sat on the bed and laid his head on the headboard, and at that moment he felt a slight pain in the back of the head, putting his hand up there, and felt a beautiful bump on the head. Will then remembered that someone knocked him out and then he ended up fainting.

 

         Then Will remembered the gangsters that took Abigail. And consequently remembered Hannibal and Beverly fighting against such criminals. This left him worried and desperate. Graham pulled off the blanket over the body and left in a leap of bed.

 

          'Hannibal!'

 

          Will called his owner, but no one answered. The cat went to all rooms, bathrooms, living rooms, in almost all possible rooms of that house, looking for Hannibal, but the owner of the house didn't seem to be present.

 

          The hybrid began to breathe fast as he looked around, getting extremely worried about Hannibal. About Abigail and Beverly too, of course. Will paused and closed his eyes to try to calm down and think of something.

 

          If he was in that house, in that room, someone had brought him there. If it was Hannibal, Beverly or anyone else, Will did not know. But surely they were somewhere else. The hybrid deep breath and opened his eyes, feeling calmer. He then returned to the room, sat on the bed and picked up the phone that was on the nightstand beside the bed. Hannibal had left his cell phone and his office number noted on the small notebook beside the phone. Will dialed the mobile number of Hannibal and waited.

 

          'Hello?'

 

          'Oh thank God, Hannibal! You made me hella worried!'

 

          'I'm sorry... I didn't have time to call and I thought you could be asleep, then I didn't want to disturb you.'

 

          'Nonsense. Your calls will never disturb me.'

 

          Hannibal smiled slightly.

 

          'Is everything all right with you? Where are you?'

 

          'I'm fine, Will. I'm at the police station. Beverly is with me, and she is also fine.'

 

          Will hesitated for a moment. Hannibal didn't comment anything about Abigail. It made him uneasy.

 

          'And... Abby?'

 

          A few seconds of silence left Will as if his heart was coming out his throat.

 

          'Uhm...' Hannibal seemed a little confused to answer. 'She is well... actually...'

 

          Suddenly something grabbed Will behind, like a hug. Will got startled and almost dropped the phone, but once looked away, saw the smiling Abigail's face resting on his shoulder.

 

          Will closed his eyes, took a deep breath, as a smile formed on his face.  _What a relief_. He opened his eyes again and looked at his dear sister, who was laughing, amused by the scare she gave to her brother. Will only ruffled her hair, making her laugh even more.

 

          'Will? Are you ok??'

 

          Will soon put the phone back next to his ear by hearing the concerned Hannibal's voice.

 

          'Y-yes! I am well. Abby startled me just now... I didn't know she was here!'

 

          Hannibal laughed, imagining the sweet scene.

 

          'So...' Will continued, while poking Abby's belly, tickling. 'Everything will be fine now, will it?'

 

          Hannibal didn't know what he should answer. He and Bev were at the police station and ended up discovering many things about the black market. Many hybrids were missing. Children, youth, adults and even elderly hybrids. All with some rarity / abnormality 'beautiful' enough to please buyers. Albino hybrids, people with heterochromia, hybrids of various animals, hybrids with more animals characteristics than human ones, hybrids with two tails, four wings, mystical hybrids (those that appear to be a centaur, minotaur, Medusa and fanciful / mythological beings in general), etc. They were worth millions. - The concept of hybridity was based on the fantasy of the depths of society, and the Deep Web, was the place they shared the most bizarre and inhuman ideas, where insanity was boundless. Ironically, as this came to the surface, the depths continued creating their antics. Hybrids sold to be hunted, sold to be mutilated, hybrid children sold to be trampled to death, to be sex slaves, and all of possible inhuman antics you can see. Basically, the world was a fruit from hell, which had its own hell.

 

          'I will ensure everything will be fine.' That was all what Hannibal was able to answer.

 

-☓-

 

I am yours

 

          Will, Hannibal and Abigail were gathered in the dining room, finishing dinner. They did not talk much about what had happened the day before, just enough for Will to be aware of what had happened after he fainted. That trip was supposed to be pleasant, generate good memories... not bad memories like that. Trying to brighten the mood, Hannibal suggested a movie to watch after dinner and after bathing, including popcorn and soda... things he hated, but decided to make an exception. Abby seemed to liven up, and Will smiled, agreeing with the idea.

 

          Abby was the first to leave the table and went to shower, looking forward to the movie session at home. Will and Hannibal were left alone in the dining room.

 

          Will briefly looked at Hannibal, who finished drink wine.  _Does he remember?_  Asked Will to himself, referring to the event 20 years ago. Hannibal put the cup back on the table and looked at Will.

 

          'Is there something bothering you, Will?'

 

          Caught by surprise, Will stammered.

 

          'What? I-I... how...'

 

          Hannibal laughed lightly.

 

          'Don't forget I am a psychiatrist. I can read minds.'

 

          Will laughed slightly and looked away to the table. He didn't know how he could lead to the subject. Graham took a deep breath. He put his finger on his wine glass and started circling the edge of the cup, absently, as a way to support him while talking. Hannibal just kept silent, respecting this moment.

 

          'Twenty years ago... I was approached by five men who wanted to punch me for being a hybrid...' He paused. Still staring at the wine glass. '... And when I thought it would be my end... a human came to save me.' Graham took a deep breath, but didn't look at Hannibal yet. It was as if he were afraid to see an indifferent expression, afraid that Hannibal didn't know what Will was talking about... afraid that Hannibal didn't remember. 'Since that day I promised myself that I would find him again... and return in some way, the favor...' Will paused. Took a deep breath. He stopped stirring the glass and just straightened his hand on the table. 'And I guess... I guess I finally found him...'

 

          Will took courage and then finally looked into the eyes of Hannibal. To his surprise, Hannibal had a gentle smile on his face, almost as comforting, his eyes were tender and seemed to glow with emotion he was feeling. He seemed to know exactly what Will was talking about. Hannibal then said quietly:

 

          'You remember...'

 

          Will watched Hannibal for a few more moments.  _So do you._  Will thought, opening a wide smile on his face.

 

          'I... I realized this yesterday when you saved me... saved me again... I mean...' Will was so elated to know that Hannibal also remembered and cherished that moment, even though it had been 20 years, that he even didn't wonder if Hannibal realized recently or already knew from the beginning. 'It's always been you, Hannibal... I knew there was something familiar among us... because I barely bond with a pure human... especially this way... so natural and quick, I mean... you've always been here...' Will looked down and put his hand on the very left chest and looked back at Hannibal fondly. 'Since that time... you've always been here.'

 

          Hannibal felt his heart flutter to hear all that declaration. Happier than Will, was Hannibal by knowing Will didn't forget that day... the day they met. Will was just a child, and at that time all that Hannibal felt about the boy was a big responsibility. Responsibility to protect him, to care for him, responsibility to love him as a worthy human being. Lecter thought it would continue after rediscovered Will, but that had changed. This evolved. Will grew, matured, he was no longer a helpless little boy, slave of society. Will had dreams, acted on his own and nothing would stop him from fight for what he wants. The feeling was no longer the  _responsibility_  to love him... but to love him. Just  _love_  him.

 

          Hannibal took the hand Will rested on his chest and took it to his mouth and kissed it, then placed it on his own chest.

 

          'And you... here.'

 

          Without hesitation, suddenly Will rose from his chair and kissed Hannibal. Hannibal didn't stop him. After a long kiss, Will turned his face away to find the eyes of his owner.

 

          'I don't care about the opinion of your uncle, which we will know when we meet him next week... but I'm yours, Hannibal. I've always been... and I always will be.'

 

          Such strong words of Will did Hannibal rise from his chair and grab Will, passionately kissing, making him lean against the dining room wall beside the fireplace.

 

          Will grabbed the doctor's golden hair as their tongues ceased the abstinence they had felt since the last time they kissed. Hannibal grabbed Will's hip, bringing as close as possible, while pressing his body against Will, between him and the wall. Will broke the kiss to breathe, and Hannibal led the mouth to the neck of the cat, and kissed him hard, sucking the skin, so as to leave marks. Will closed his eyes and took back his head in against the wall. The doctor took one hand to under Will's shirt, and touched his warm skin of the abdomen, making Will moan. Graham looked back at Lecter and kissed him, and then, still with mouths touching, gasped in whispers:

 

          'Please... make me yours...'

 

          Will was already his. But Hannibal knew what Will was talking about... Hannibal felt chills to hear that. He knew that Abigail would leave soon the bath, and it would be extremely risky to try to do something there... and even as they went to the room, it would be impolite to leave Abigail waiting for both to see the film.

 

          'Abby will leave soon the bath...' Hannibal said breathlessly.

 

          'Let's take a bath together then... in your suite... now...' Said Will, trying to find all the possible alternatives for this to happen. He knew that Hannibal would try to run away, not because he didn't want it, Hannibal wanted it as much as Will... but because of Robert Lecter. 'Fuck your uncle... and fuck me.' In other nicer words  _Forget your uncle... and make love to me._

 

          Hannibal was somewhat perplexed with such words, but then laughed. Lecter kissed Graham again and walked away, and then held his hand.

 

          With intertwined hands, Hannibal and Will walked quickly to the doctor's room. Once the door closed, Will took off his shirt, and as he kissed Hannibal, helped him to undress. Both desperate to feel the bare skin of each other.

 

          Completely naked, both arrived in the bathroom, giving hot snogging. A bathtub would be perfect, but it would take too long. Then they both went to the shower. Hannibal opened the shower and the hot water fell on both, soon making the glass stall blur. The heat caused their bodies to sweat, even underwater, and it just left Will  _harder_  than he already was, because of his sensitive nose which could capture the addictive and aphrodisiac aroma of Hannibal sweat. Will licked Hannibal's face, then his neck, while the doctor was trying to say something as he rested one of his hands in the glass stall.

 

          'From the moment I saw you... in Chilton's center... I knew it was you...'

 

          Will listened attentively as pleasing Hannibal with his feline licks, increasingly down...

 

          'And decided to take care of you so I will not lose you again...'

 

          'You will never lose me... I'll never leave you... never.' Will said before finally lick the intimate part of the doctor.

 

          Hannibal groaned as he felt Will's tongue touch his sensitive skin of his cock. With both hands caressing the Lithuanian thighs, Will shoved the erect organ into his mouth and began to suck it. Hannibal closed his eyes as he stroked the curls and wet feline ears of Will with the other hand, while feeling that skillful mouth doing its job. Will looked up and felt amused to see the partner's reaction, and then began to suck it harder and take it deeper into his throat.

 

           _Fuck._  Hannibal didn't even managed to whisper this word, he was breathless. He knew that if it continued for too long, he would come earlier than expected because Will was really good at it... It made him remember the blowjob that got on the plane... But Hannibal didn't want that to happen, not before he make Will his. The doctor then held with both hands Will's face, and bowed to kiss the hybrid's mouth. Hannibal led Will back to stand as both kissed and then put a hand to Will's intimacy, which was burning with arousal, and began to stroke it.

 

          Will groaned during the kiss, and after a bit he moved away, rested his body on the glass wall of the shower and felt shivers by the cold glass, but soon returned to kiss Hannibal, who pressed him against the glass, as he stroked his intimacy.

  
          Both started rubbing their wet erection against each other, while their breathing intensified increasingly. Will grabbed Hannibal's hair with one hand and with the other clutched his back, pressing inadvertently his sharp nails against the skin, causing a slight scratching.

 

          'I'm... I'm sorry... I got carried away...' Will tried to apologize, it was difficult to speak breathless.

 

          Hannibal didn't complain, on the contrary, he liked the burning sensation of the bruise, and returned to kiss Will, encouraging him to continue.

 

          The snogs intensified, breathing was getting faster and deeper, their hands sought to touch the body of the other desperately, their mouths savored without stopping the taste of each other. Will inadvertently left the back of Hannibal all scratched. That just left both of them more horny. In an impatient act, Hannibal turned his face away and turned Will to his back, making him touch his face in the cold glass. Will groaned and smiled pleased by the gross and desperate action of Hannibal to possess him, it made him erotically entertained.

 

          Will put his body against the glass box, feeling his erection touching there, making him close his eyes. Hannibal rubbed both hands on the firm and soft buttocks of William, stroking it and squeezing it. Will smiled, as he kept his eyes closed and his face pressed against the wet glass. The psychiatrist sucked three of his fingers, to lubricate with saliva, which was more viscous than water, and then took them to the anal hybrid hole. Will arched his back as his tail moved slowly in amusement and anxiety of the moment, while Hannibal, with one hand took one of Will's ass cheeks to open it to achieve his anal orifice. Hannibal introduced his first finger and began moving it in order to get in and out of the anal opening, slowly, in order to achieve the prostate of the hybrid and make him relax.

 

          'Oh...' Will moaned softly to each thrust.

 

          The second finger was inserted. Will's tail just curled up in Hannibal's arm, showing his pleasure at that time. Lecter began to move his fingers, and Will's tail pulled the doctor's arm, as if to help with the thrusts. Hannibal smiled, realizing the relaxation and introduced easily the third finger. Will began to move his hips involuntarily.

 

          Both were not concerned about protection because Will had gone through numerous tests while he was at the Chilton's center, and the result was that he was completely healthy, and Hannibal always cared himself. They wanted to feel each other directly, natural, raw. Hannibal stopped fingering Will and put his cock between the feline's buttocks, and began to rub it there. Will's tail came loose from the doctor's arm and started to move freely.

 

          'Ah!' Will breathed heavily and his light moans seemed like a beautiful melody to Hannibal.

 

          With the help of hands, Hannibal pulled the top of his cock in William's hole and began to tease him there, not shove it completely, just teasing with the top just to hear those desperate needy moans. After a while, he introduced the whole thing, making Will whining against the glass wall.

 

          'Shhh... You don't want the whole house to listen your cries, do you?' Hannibal whispered, leaning on Will, getting his face next to the cat's.

 

          Will could barely speak. The doctor then began to move his hips with pelvic movements. Will opened his eyes and looked intently at Hannibal, who was with the face resting beside his, on his shoulder. A look full of lust and arousal. It has never been so good to be fucked. The doctor kissed him and then grabbed the hybrid's wrists, and took both Will's arms up, pressing them against the glass stall. Graham arched his back slightly. Lecter began to accelerate the movements as he made Will unable to touch himself, leaving him only with the friction of the cold glass stall. Will was enjoying the new sensation. The hybrid soon began to track the movements of Hannibal.

 

          'Oh fuck!' Will whined, closing his eyes again, opening his mouth in a silent scream.

 

          Both kept the pace for a few minutes. Hannibal, still holding Will's wrists, bit the hybrid back near the shoulders, without hurting him, just enough to hurt pleasantly and be marked. Will gritted his teeth, pulling air through them, showing how much he liked it. The heavy breathing of Hannibal, with voracious moaning near the sensitive skin of Will's neck, made the hybrid smile, aware that he was giving pleasure to his owner. Hannibal put a hand to the male organ of Will, and began to stroke him there, in order to stimulate him even more. Graham moaned deliciously, taking his free hand, which was previously locked to the glass, to the head of Hannibal, to stroke his wet hair.

 

          Both accelerated the pace. Hannibal hugged Will tightly with one arm and with the other, rested his elbow on the glass, as his mouth rested on Will's shoulder, breathing heavily. William grabbed the nape of Hannibal and arched his back, leaning his head back, resting it on Lecter's shoulder, moving quickly to follow Hannibal, while pressing the other hand against the glass wall. Will cried out repeatedly, closing his eyes tightly, as if in pain, but it was his orgasm coming.

 

          The hybrid finally came, spurting his infertile juice against the glass wall, moaning loudly, while the hot water ran down his body. Will's body seemed to get spasms by the incredible orgasm he was having. Not too long, Hannibal came inside Will, groaning fiercely. Both bodies connected felt an intense wave of pleasure and satisfaction, while felt an anticipation of the withdrawal of one another already.

 

          _Intense._ This was the right word to describe it all.

 

          Panting, they spent some time there, connected, just feeling orgasmic waves pass through their bodies, waiting their bodies to relax together.

 

          After a few minutes, Hannibal walked away slowly, disconnecting both. Will, panting, turned facing Hannibal and unhesitatingly embraced him, wrapping his neck, and kissed him, closing his eyes. Lecter kissed him back, hugging Will, stroking his chocolate curls.

 

          They withdrew their faces and looked at each other, both smiling affectionately.

 

          Hannibal stroked Will's face, taking off the water that fell into his eyes, adjusting the wet curls.

 

          'Now you are mine. Entirely mine.'

 

          'Yes... I'm yours. And you are mine as well.'

 

          That left Will euphoric and excited. Will couldn't stop looking at the brown and lovely eyes of Hannibal, a look of someone who cared about him. Will smiled and wiggled his ears like a happy kitten.

 

          'I think we need to bath now, right?' Hannibal said laughing.

 

          'You know how cats bathe, do you? We lick. I can clean you all like that.' Teased Will with a smile.

 

          'I don't mind if you clean me up that way, not at all.' Hannibal said smiling, biting his lower lip.

 

          Both approached each other again, this time with soap and loofah. Will rub the soap carefully over the scratches he left on Hannibal's back, feeling kinda proud of it, to have marked him. Hannibal turned and put a little shampoo on the head of the cat and started rubbing his hands, making strokes on his small furry ears. Will smiled and Hannibal chuckled. Both grooming each other as if they were the most precious things in the world.

 

-☓-

 

          There was a TV room on the same floor of the rooms, where there was a comfortable sofa and on the floor was a furry rug. Hannibal moved away the coffee table to let the free space, and took all the pillows of the sofa and threw them on the floor. Abigail was excited about that and threw herself on the furry and soft carpet, grabbing one of the pads, rubbing her face in it, while her tail moved in amusement. Will got a little surprised by Hannibal for doing it, since he had always been so systematic and organized. Graham just laughed lightly, enjoying this flexible attitude of the doctor, and sat on the floor next to Abigail, leaning back against the sofa base while holding the popcorn bucket. Hannibal finished to bring the junk foods... soda, candies, snacks... and then put the chosen film to play. Once finished, Hannibal sat on the other side next to Abby, doing her to stand between him and Will.

 

          Abby settled and sat on the carpet and quickly took the popcorn bucket from Will, so that the three could share the popcorn. She took a lot of popcorn and put in her mouth, wiggling her ears with happiness. She looked at Will and then to Hannibal, with a smile hidden behind her mouth full of popcorn and then looked back at the TV. She was happy. She felt _at home_. She was with _family_.

 

          Will gave a sweet kiss on the head of his sister, feeling extremely happy to see her so smiling and then looked at Hannibal, smiling. The doctor smiled back. That was new to Hannibal. Or even nostalgic. Being around people he really cared about. Family was something he thought it would be hard to live one day, because he was picky with people. But there he was, not minding about his own requirements, sacrificing his habits and rules for those two. That was what really meant 'to be a family' after all.

 

          'Big Hero 6' was the movie, choice of Abigail. Will and Hannibal didn't contest the choice. It was a movie for the whole family to watch. Hannibal rested his arm stretched on the couch, behind Abigail, and Will did the same, reaching his hand. Both held hands. The movie soon began... the movie session at home began. The first of many movie sessions at home.

 

\---☓---

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know when I'm going to post the next chapter, but I will! I'm already writing it, so I hope to post soon :)  
> Thanks for reading!


	8. Pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long chapter, angst/fluff and no smut, sorry ):  
> Here we go!

PAIN

 

\---☓---

I Love You

 

         Will felt different. He felt much more connected to Hannibal than before. His dependence on Hannibal appeared to increase after both had sex. It was as if his hybrid biology, beyond the common needs such as eating, bathing, sleeping... had added another need: _Hannibal_. It was not just sex, it was basically everything in Hannibal. See him, smell him, hear him, touch him, lick him... not only physically but also emotionally. Will felt he should devote his life to this man. He was his mate now.

 

          For a pure human, it is natural to create a bond with the person after sleeping together. Hormones enable social connection between the couple. But this doesn't prevent the same person to have a deep loving relationship with several other people in life. The pure human is able to have one or more lovers during his lifetime, one at a time or several at the same time. And that's something that doesn't exist for hybrids. If they connect strongly with someone... they will be faithful to life. And if the partner leave for some reason... death, abandonment, etc, probably the hybrid never will bind to someone again. For them it is a single person for life.

 

          In Will's case, he had several sexual partners during his lifetime. But they were just sexual, as a matter of survival. Will had never bound to someone as deeply as had bound to Hannibal. The connection between Will and Hannibal had already established long before Will have his various unwanted lovers, 20 years ago. That day, the connection between him and Hannibal was very brief. But strong enough to prevent Will to bond deeply/fall in love with someone else. It was as if he already belonged to Hannibal, but not at all sure he belonged to him, so that didn't stop him to have multiple partners. It was as if he sought unconsciously for Hannibal in each partner he knew. - Will's instinct at that time, even as a child, made him feel that Hannibal was his protector. The only one who made him feel safe, without being a threat, after his parents (Abigail wasn't born yet). At that time it was more a fraternal or paternal connection, but it was marked, and never left him. As Will grew, this connection continued, stagnant in his heart for 20 years, without change, but always there. When Will reunited Hannibal, by the numerous traumatic events in his life, the hybrid didn't recognize him at first, but his unconscious did. Something told him that this man was special. And as Will had been living with the doctor, this connection had evolved along with the relationship between them. - Both adults and mature, naturally they evolved into lovers. It was inevitable. The fate of both was drawn in that incident 20 years ago, making their souls meet by chance in that dead end, and fall in love for each other.

 

-☓-

 

          'Imago. It is an image of a loved one buried in the unconscious, carried with us all our lives.'

 

          Will listened carefully to what Hannibal said, as he rested his chin on his own bent arm, which was leaning on the doctor's chest, while he was half lying down on his stomach over the doctor, naked. His tail moved from side to side as his ears were directed to Hannibal.

 

          'An ideal.' Will said.

 

          Hannibal, also naked, lying on his bed, looked at Will, who rested his face on his chest, and smiled, taking his hand to the head of the hybrid and made a slight caress. Graham dropped his ears and stared at Hannibal, with a smile.

 

          'The concept of an ideal. I have a concept of you just as you have a concept of me.'

 

          'Both of us ideal.'

 

          Hannibal smiled at Will. The cat took his face closer and both gave a sweet kiss, closing their eyes.

 

          They had just made love again. Their bodies were still warm, but they were totally relaxed. Cold air from London, through the open bedroom window, at late night, passed over their bare skin, causing a refreshing and pleasant feeling. _This could last forever._

          

          Will broke the kiss, with still their faces close, lowered his ears and looked deeply into the doctor's eyes, with a subtle and loving smile, blushing cheeks before saying:

 

          'I love you.'

 

          Hannibal ran out of action for a few brief seconds. He didn't expect to hear that. But Lecter then smiled, stroking the chocolate curls of the hybrid. Those soft curls, those velvety ears, those blue eyes as the sky, that tempting mouth, those cheeks that easily blushed in his presence, that smile, that sweetness and purity... Hannibal realized in that serene moment how much he was in love with that hybrid... how much he loved him.

 

          'I love you, Will.'

 

          Will grinned and returned to kiss. A slightly more intense kiss, but not enough to become erotic... it was intense enough to stay sweet, as if their mouths were the doors to their souls to touch in a warm and sweet embrace.

       Hannibal's hands were caressing the soft skin of the hybrid's back as both kissed. Will broke the kiss with a little peck. He repeated the kiss twice more, making Hannibal chuckle. Graham smiled, hugged Hannibal and straightened his head on his chest and closed his eyes, just listening to the beat of his heart. Lecter kept stroking Will as he closed his eyes.

 

          'Good night, Hannibal.'

 

          'Good night, my dear Will.'

 

-☓-

 

Uncertainty

 

          Will was somewhat nervous about being seated at that table. It was the usual table in Hannibal's house in Baltimore, but on this particular night, Graham was not feeling very comfortable.

 

          Robert Lecter was there.

 

          As promised, Robert went to the Hannibal's home pay him a visit.

 

          The week in London seemed to end too fast for Abby, Hannibal and Will. Fun and memorable moments they were able to see during the trip, and despite the incident, beautiful memories were generated and recorded forever in their minds. Their bonds were strengthened certainly, especially between Will and Hannibal... So Will was restless. He was nervous about what they've said, he and Hannibal, to each other in the first night they slept together in London... _Fuck your uncle_... At first this might sound easy, but being there in front of Robert Lecter himself, insecurity began to affect him. Will wasn't sure of anything... everything seemed to be a threat against his life next to Hannibal.

 

          Will hoped that Hannibal could guide the conversation to the subject more skillfully, and have more chances of making Robert accept the situation, allowing Will and Abby live with Hannibal. But Will wasn't sure that the doctor would do this too...

 

          Hannibal finally arrived with the beautiful dishes prepared for dinner. _Foie gras_ properly well prepared with spices that a real chef would know to match. Robert looked eager at the dish. He loved the cooking skills of his nephew, so it was always a joy to savor his food.

 

          Everyone straightened the table for dinner. After being served with wine, they began to eat.

 

          'How was your trip, uncle?'

 

          Robert looked at his nephew, as he savored the delicious dish.

 

          'It was fine. And somewhat tedious, you know. But I see you took good care of Will.' Said Robert looking at the hybrid. 'I am grateful for that.' And then looked back at his nephew with a smile, and then looked back at the plate.

 

          Hannibal ran out of action for a few seconds. _I am grateful for that_. It made him think that Robert actually came to take his cat... The doctor only gave a weak smile and then looked at Will.

 

          Will looked back. Hannibal realized at that moment that Will wanted him to talk about _that_ with his uncle. The doctor took a deep breath. How could he tell Robert that he was sleeping with his cat?? Hannibal had no idea how his uncle would react to that... A tremendous uncertainty ran through his veins at that time. He should risk it all? Or should wait? Hannibal didn't know.

 

          Robert looked at Will and Abby very often, as if analyzing, and this made them somewhat uncomfortable. Graham glanced at the plate. He deduced that Hannibal had thought... Fear. Fear of talking about their love for a simple man. A bad feeling of anticipation of a possible separation began to bother him. And also a sense of irritation by Hannibal not want to talk yet. _It hurts. It hurts more than it should hurt..._

 

          'How was the trip to London?' Asked Robert as he cut the meat.

 

          'Oh uhm...' Hannibal tried to return to his systematic composure again. 'It was amazing. We went to several sights that Will and Abby didn't know... We also lived some dangerous adventures there... but it was all right.' Said in joking tone.

 

          Robert laughed lightly, he knew about the incident in the restaurant. Will tried to look amused and smiled slightly as he took a sip of wine, trying not to sound impatient.

 

          'You will all be safe in Lithuania, do not worry.' Mr. Lecter said with a gentle smile.

 

          All gave a polite smile. There was a certain discouragement between Will and Hannibal that Robert had not noticed. For him everything was normal.

 

          'Cooking as an exceptional chef as always, Hannibal. It's delicious. '

 

          'Thank you, uncle. It is a pleasure to serve you.'

 

          'Will was lucky to be able to have tasted this food every day.' Robert said laughing.

 

          Will laughed softly in agreement.

 

          'It was the best part.' The hybrid said.

 

          Robert laughed, Hannibal looked at Will and saw his look of irritation, impatient to Hannibal have not touched on that subject, then looked back at his plate.

 

           _Why it annoys me so much?_ Will thought. Hannibal had no obligation to try to convince Robert... but still it caused him great insecurity. It was as if Hannibal wasn't compromised enough to Will to take the risks. Will just wanted to end all that uncertainty...

 

          Will's insecurity began to affect Abigail. - In the animal world, insecurity and instability mean threat. A threat to survival. If the leader of a group demonstrate insecurity, their subordinates will feel insecure and will not know what to do, and often they end up getting aggressive or unstable. And that can wipe out an entire group. In the case of solitary animals, they need to be stable, because there is no one but themselves to act in the name of their survival. - Abigail began to feel uncomfortable with the strange mood of that dinner. She knew the romance between his brother and Hannibal, and was aware that Robert would lead them to Lithuania and they would be separated from Hannibal. She didn't want to leave Hannibal. Will was her protector, and if Will wanted to stay Hannibal, Abigail would follow him. But beyond that, Abby bonded with Hannibal as one of the family, she accepted him as a _member of the pack_ and, separate from him would be extremely painful.  _Do something, brother! Don't let us be separated from Hannibal_... If Abigail could speak, she would have said that amid the dinner. She poked Will, calling him, trying to act, trying to get back his security to take some action. But Will just told her to calm down and behave. Impatient, Abby got up and left the dining room.

 

          All were surprised at this attitude. Hannibal looked confused for Will, who only gave a weak smile as if to say to not worry, then he lowered his ears and looked down.

 

          Robert looked lost for Will and Hannibal, expecting some explanation.

 

          'Um... sorry... I'll see what happened, excuse me...' Said Will feeling somewhat ashamed, also getting up to go after Abigail. In a way, feeling relieved to get out of there.

 

          Hannibal looked down, feeling guilty.

 

          Only the Lecter's were on the table. Hannibal took a sip of wine, trying not to say anything about what happened. But Mr. Lecter insisted.

 

          'Is everything all right with Abigail? What happened?'

 

          A little hesitant, Hannibal put the cup on the table.

 

          'She really clung to this place... and to me too. She's just being a bit rebellious. Youngsters, you know...'

 

          'I See. Did you attach to her?'

 

          Hannibal smiled, still looking at the cup and just nodded.

 

          'I understand you are lonely, Hannibal... and have won the company of Abigail and Will certainly you clung to them...'

 

          Hannibal sighed and looked at his uncle. _There he goes with his sermon..._ It was as if Hannibal had already heard it several times.

 

          '...But what you need is a wife-'

 

          'Uncle... I'm fine this way.' Interrupted Hannibal.

 

          'No, no, but I insist, Hannibal. When we go to Lithuania in a few days, I want you to meet the daughter of a friend...'

 

          Hannibal looked away and listened to his uncle talk. But his thoughts soon turned to Will and Abigail.

 

-☓-

 

          Will tried to take Abby from her the bed since from the moment she had left the dinner table until bedtime. The cat sighed and decided to leave her alone. Abby would not get out until the next day.

 

          'Sorry to disappoint you, Abby... I don't want to leave here too... but we have to accept our fate...' Then Will thought about Hannibal, questioning himself if Hannibal wanted this as much as he wanted. 'It's no use wanting anything if the other side doesn't want that much...' He just sighed.

 

          The hybrid rose from the bed where Abigail was lying, wrapped between the covers, and he headed toward the door. He closed the door and when he turned, Hannibal arrived. Will looked at the doctor and then looked away.

 

          'Will, I...'

 

          'Where's your uncle?'

 

          'He's in the shower...'

 

          'Great.' Will looked back at Hannibal. 'You did nothing. I was waiting you to say...'

 

          Hannibal was silent, only sought words to respond. He knew what Will was talking about and just looked away.

 

          'I said I would not mind about what your uncle would think...' Will lowered ears, looking at the doctor with watery eyes. 'I'm yours, Hannibal... and you are mine... Did you forget that?'

 

          'I know. But... it's complicated...'

 

          'It's complicated?' Will laughed ironically, hiding the pain to hear that, looking to the side. He nodded his head negatively, resting his hands on his hips, and then looked at Hannibal. 'Why _it's complicated_?'

 

          Hannibal looked back at Will. A sad look. He put one hand on the hybrid's face, caressing it. Will stared at the doctor. He didn't stop Hannibal, but didn't react to that.

 

          'Uncle Robert told me that he needs to transfer some business we have in America to my name... so that he wants us to go to Lithuania. All the documentation is there...' Hannibal sighed. Will continued staring intently, feeling that something bad was coming. 'These business are under the command of some of his business partners and the condition for me to do this is... to be married.'

 

          _To be married?_ Will looked somewhat shocked and slightly parted his lips. He then laughed looking away, trying to disguise his disappointment.

 

          'With... a woman? With a pure human? Or it could be with anyone?' Will looked back at Hannibal, with a faint smile, afraid of the answer.

 

          Hannibal stroked his face again. He took a deep breath, as if trying to suppress the pain that his heart was feeling at that moment.

 

          'I wish I could marry you...' Hannibal gave a weak smile, looking him deeply, as if Will was his most precious treasure. 'But they want me to marry whom they chose...'

 

          Will frowned. _How could someone accept such a thing?_ That left Will somewhat exalted.

 

          'And you accept that??'

 

          Hannibal tried to speak, but Will continued.

 

          'Why would you marry someone else just to keep the family business? You don't even care about money, then why? Why does your uncle want to do this...' Will took a step back, moving away from Hannibal and lowered his head. 'Why would he want to do this so suddenly... right now that we...'

 

          'He is sick.' Hannibal finally managed to speak with a trembling voice, unsure... helpless.

 

          Will stopped and looked surprised to Hannibal. The doctor seemed extremely upset. His eyes made a great effort to not shed the tears that wanted to drop from them. The cat opened his mouth and tried to say something, but no words came out.

 

          'Uncle Robert needs a Lecter to take his business... and I'm the only one left...' Hannibal looked down. 'I didn't know until today... He got a cancer and... his doctor said he has a year...' The voice of Hannibal started getting shaky again and then he covered his own mouth, in an attempt to stay strong and not cry in front of Will. Hannibal would never cry for any reason... but at that moment he was dealing with numerous pains at the same time... the deadly disease of his uncle... the separation between himself, Will and Abigail... the lost life he could have with Will. 'Sorry, I...'

 

          Will approached Hannibal and embraced him, hugging him tight.

 

          'I'm sorry...' Will closed his eyes, feeling sorry for all what he have said, feeling his pain. 'I'm so sorry... I didn't know, I... I was so rude and selfish...'

 

          'It's ok... just... just keep hugging...'

 

          Hannibal couldn't say anything after that. He just closed his eyes tightly, making his tears running down his face. Will hugged him tightly, as if his life depended on that hug, because all he needed at that time, was to be in the arms of his beloved.

 

-☓-

 

Lithuania

 

          Robert's property was so magnificent as Hannibal's, as even much larger and refined. There was a large garden in the background with a beautiful fountain in the center. The Japanese garden with a small bridge complimented the beautiful scenery.

 

          Hannibal, Will, Abby and Robert had arrived that morning in the beautiful European country, and Lady Murasaki received them with a delicious breakfast on the outside of the house, with views of the beautiful oriental garden.

 

          'So this is Will Graham, and his beautiful sister, Abigail.' Said the beautiful woman with most of her hair in gray shades, but her face almost had no wrinkles.

 

          'Nice to meet you, Mrs. Lecter.' Said the cat, feeling confortable around her.

 

          She gently looked at Will, as if she knew something.

 

          'Nice to meet you, William. Please, be my guest.' She gave a kind smile.

 

          Will was slightly confused, but gave a broad smile.

 

          Then she looked at Abby, stroking maternally her face, making Abby smile.

 

          'Aunt Murasaki, magnificent as always.' Hannibal said, coming into a hug.

 

          'My dear Hannibal. Handsome and posh as always.' Murasaki said smiling maternally hugging Hannibal warmly.

 

          Hannibal held her a little tighter, closing his eyes briefly, as if asking for comfort. Murasaki stroked his head slightly, as if she understood what was happening. Both separated but remained close. She put her hand on his nephew's face and smiled again.

 

          'Everything will be fine, dear.'

 

          It was all he needed to hear. Comforting words of his mother figure, who was his safe fortress... even with the many uncertainties and pains, Murasaki managed to leave Hannibal feeling a little better. Hannibal smiled and held the hand of her aunt and kissed it. Robert greeted his wife in a lovely and kind way, being noticeable how in love they still were. Will smiled at this, imagining doing this with Hannibal one day... but he knew it wasn't possible anymore. Then they all sat down on the garden table for breakfast.

 

-☓-

 

          The Graham siblings spent a pleasant day with Lecter's. Murasaki and Hannibal took Will and Abby to know the surroundings of the property, showed family photos and told some of the history of the empire that Lecter family built. Will was happy to know a little more about Hannibal and his family, but he couldn't help but be sad when he remembered the agreement between Hannibal and Robert.

 

          Will was in the library of the house, still looking at the pictures of Hannibal when he was younger. He laughed softly to see some unusual photos of Hannibal, with a messy hair and rebel young outfits. Abby was in the shower while Murasaki and Hannibal were preparing dinner, and Robert was solving his business as usual.

 

          Graham decided to put back the photo albums on their place, but he didn't know which shelf they belonged. Then he took all the albums and started looking through the shelves. He saw that there were several books of medicine and psychology, which probably belonged to Hannibal, the time when he was at the university. Will smiled. Then there were some books about History and some stories were about hybrids. Will raised his ears, getting curious. He walked a little more, and among those books, one caught his attention. It was hidden behind all the books, leaning against the back of the shelf...

 

          The cat, curious, put the photo albums back on the table and returned to pick up this hidden book. Graham took the books that were in front and took the little book with leather cover. There was no title or author written on it, was a solid cover, with nothing but black leather. Will opened the little book, and realized it was a book of notes. He read one of the pages.

 

_"_ _Day XX/XX/XXXX_

 

_I still couldn't figure out where they took Joe and all those kids. It's been two months and I was unable to hear anything about them. But I found out what more the government is looking for:_

_\- Animals_

_\- Foreign scientists_

_\- Fertile women aged 18 to 35_

_\- Surgeons_

_\- And very rich people_

_Questions: What the government is planning to do with all this? Scientific experiments? Improvements in the country's medicine? A program to increase child birth?_

_Deductions: secret scientific experiments, involving a lot of money..."_

 

          Before Will could finish reading it, someone entered the library.

 

          'What are you doing, William?' Asked Robert Lecter.

 

          Will looked scared to Lecter, and eventually toppled the little book on the floor. Robert looked at the book and widened his eyes, as if Will shouldn't have touched that. He looked back at the hybrid and began to approach, looking very angry, and Will began taking steps back.

 

          'I'm... I'm sorry! I just...'

 

          'This is a private book-'

 

          At this time Robert began to cough, and stopped walking, bending slightly forward, kneeling on the floor slowly. Will got extremely worried and ran to Robert to help him.

 

          'Mr. Lecter?? Is everything okay?? Mr-'

 

          Lecter coughed severely and in one of those coughs just spitted some blood on the floor. Will widened his eyes and called for help.

 

          'Hannibal!! Mrs. Lecter! Someone! Robert is not well!'

 

-☓-

 

          'He is stabilized now.' Said Lady Murasaki sighing. 'Thank you, William.'

 

          They were in front of Robert and Murasaki's room, where Robert was lying. She smiled and turned to enter the room and stand beside her husband.

 

          'Thank you for giving assistance, dear.' She thanked her nephiew who helped his uncle to stabilize until his doctor arrive.

 

          Then Will and Hannibal went to the room where there was a fireplace.

 

          'I... I'm sorry... I feel guilty for what happened, if I hadn't stirred in their things...'

 

          'It wasn't your fault, Will.' Hannibal said, sitting in the chair in front of the fireplace.

  
          Will sat in the chair on the side and looked at Hannibal, who kept talking.

 

          'Aunt Murasaki said... from time to time he has these relapses... because of his illness... so it wasn't your fault.'

 

          Graham just looked down, then looked at the fireplace. He remembered what he had read and it intrigued him. He looked back at Hannibal and wondered if he should talk about that. But Robert seemed extremely concerned when he saw Will reading that book... so maybe it was better to keep quiet. The hybrid just felt he needed to stay close to Hannibal. He was looking discouraged. See his uncle in that state, so vunerable, wasn't something nice to see after all.

 

          'Can I sit near your feet and rest my head on your lap?'

 

          Hannibal looked at Will somewhat confused. That was rather suddenly, but he just smiled and said yes. Will smiled and rose from his chair, and then sat on the floor, over the Persian rug near the legs of Hannibal, he came a little closer, put one of his hands on the doctor's knee and the other took the arm to the doctor's lap, bending the arm, and leaned his head on his arm as his chin rested in the doctor's lap. It was as if Will was a little cat in the lap of its owner, both near the cozy warmth of the fireplace. Moments like left him calm and happy, especially for cat hybrid. Hannibal felt loved. He smiled to this sweet act of Will. Will closed his eyes and dropped his ears, giving a slight smile, feeling safe again as Hannibal took his hand over his head to caress him.

 

-☓-

 

A Glimpse of Robert Lecter's Past

 

          They were brothers. Not from blood... but they were so brothers as blood brothers.

 

          Robert and Joseph were neighbors. They lived in an upscale neighborhood of New York. But one lived in a mansion and the other lived in a modest house, working for the family who lived in the mansion.

 

          At 4 years old, Robert Lecter, born in Lithuania, moved to the US with his family because of business. The Lecter family had many projects around the world, and one of them was in New York, so it was necessary to have someone of Lecters near. There, he met Joseph Graham, a boy of the same age, who lived in the small house next door, inside the Lecter's property.

          Joseph's father was a gardener and carpenter, his mother was a cook and housekeeper, they lived in the small house, courtesy of Lecter family in exchange for their services to take care of the property. Despite the large financial difference, both families got along very well, and never prevented the fraternal friendship between Joseph and Robert.

 

          Joseph and Robert grew up together. They broke windows of old houses around, irritated the girls, threw rocks in the lake, ventured through the woods like two explorers. Sweet childhood.

 

          But the dream to grow together, to spend the teen ages together, and be that old best friends, seemed to end. The government needed recruits. There was a mandate to collect boys and girls aged 7 to 25 to go serve the government. That's what everyone thought.

 

          Joseph was from a poor family. He had no choice. Unlike Robert, who could use the family name, proving he was an important heir and couldn't go. Graham had just turned 11 years old that year. Soldiers came to fetch. Robert tried to prevent from taking his best friend , his brother from him... but his family held him, just making Robert watch his brother being taken.

 

          'Joooooe! Joseph! No!'

 

          'Rooob!'

 

          They shouted to each other.

 

          These were the last words each one said to the other.

 

\---☓---

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It will take some time until the next update... for now... thank you for reading! See you on next chapter :)


	9. Past

PAST

 

\---☓---

Business

 

          The next morning Robert was still lying on his bed. _He needs to rest._ That was what his personal physician said. Murasaki was beside her husband all the time, taking care of him. So it was Hannibal who had to keep company with Will and Abigail.

 

          The three were walking around the huge property in the middle of that beautiful garden. Abby was a little more forward chasing some butterflies as she laughed.

 

          'I still feel guilty about your uncle...' Will began talking, while walking next to Hannibal, looking for Abigail.

 

          'Don't be. He is fine now, he just needs to rest.' Hannibal said walking with his hands in his pants pocket.

 

          'Actually... I feel guilty for everything...'

 

          Hannibal looked at Will confused.

 

          'I wanted you just...' The hybrid cheeks flushed slightly, and Will looked down, lowering the ears, continuing to walk. 'I wanted you just for me... and it made me forget that you also have your own family... your own business... and I shouldn't want you to sacrifice all this just for me... I mean...'

 

          Will turned back to look at Abby.

 

          'You already sacrificed enough for me... I was selfish for not realizing this, and I just wanted more and more of you and you had already given more than enough of yourself so...' Will looked at Hannibal with eyes full of repentance and redemption. 'It's my turn to give back... to push hard from me to help you in this moment... because after all I care about you. I just didn't know how to control my need for you...'

 

          Both stopped walking and stared deeply at each other.

 

          'I'm sorry, Hannibal... I promise I will do everything for you... because I love you so much.'

 

          Hannibal looked a little surprised to William. But smiled slightly, feeling comforted by such words. It was good to know he was not alone. He put his hand on the hybrid's face, appreciating that beautiful face.

 

          'Thank you.'

 

          Will smiled slightly. He wanted to be able to kiss him now... he knew the passionate look of Hannibal... His eyes reflected a yellowish hue as honey, while the soft morning light reached those beautiful eyes... But Will knew better not do this. Supposedly Hannibal had a bride. Pain made his chest feel suffocated inside. Will just looked away as he smiled slightly, trying to forget this pain.

 

          Hannibal took the same hand that caressed Will's face to his chin, and made he lift up his face again, making the hybrid back to look at him. Will looked slightly confused and hopeful at his lover... and then, Hannibal simply approached his face and pressed his soft lips against the warm lips of William, kissing sweetly as he closed his eyes. The pain in their hearts stopped slightly... Will closed his eyes returning the kiss. Even if in the near future Hannibal and Will could not be together and this pain will only increase... Both didn't bother to cease it a little at that time... _even if just a little._

          From Robert's bedroom window, Lady Murasaki saw the scene in the garden. She looked surprised, but remained quiet. As if associated many things and realized many things at that time. She then just looked at Robert, who was sleeping, thoughtfully.

 

-☓-

 

          Robert had finally woken up and he was hungry. Murasaki was helping him to eat, giving him chicken soup.

 

          'I'm feeling like a baby.' Robert joked while his wife blew the soup spoon to cool slightly.

 

          She laughed lightly and took the spoon to the Lecter's mouth.

 

          'But you're a baby. My baby.'

 

          With his mouth full, Lecter laughed as he swallowed the food.

 

          'So I'm happy to be a baby.'

 

          Murasaki chuckled softly, and then looked thoughtful as she offered one more spoonful for Robert.

 

          'Do you really think Hannibal need to get married? I mean... with someone he don't even know...'

 

          'He will know. Soon the Bloom family will visit us and... will come to solve the business too. And the daughter of my partner will come... and so Hannibal will meet her.'

 

          'I know but...' Murasaki sighed. 'This disregards his right to choose... What if... what if he already has someone he loves? Don't you think it would be unfair?'

 

          'Yes, I think.' Robert agreed, leaving Murasaki confused. 'But that was the condition that Bloom demanded: _I will only sign the papers if Hannibal Lecter marry my daughter._ That's what he said.'

 

          Murasaki continued questioning.

 

          'But what if Hannibal was already engaged to someone else? Or married?'

 

          'Bloom would find another way to keep the bond with the business. He wants to continue with its profits after all. I do not know what he would do in that case but... Hannibal made it easier for him being a single man. So Bloom went to the easy way out...'

 

          'Marry his daughter with our only heir...' Complemented Murasaki.

 

          'Yes. That way they can make the deal of property division, and Bloom probably will want his daughter to have part of the business on her name... It's all a matter of interest.'

 

          Outraged, Lady Murasaki looked away, frowning. Robert continued, gazing at the window.

 

          'Not all of our stuff are exclusively in our name. I needed partners you know... you can't control everything alone... Then there are businesses that have my name plus the names of the other members. And when some of us have a proposal, all the others will have to approve, otherwise it will not be validated.' Sighed. 'And I want them to accept my proposal. I don't trust them enough to leave my business only in their names, I mean, need a Lecter to maintain order.' Robert looked at his wife. 'So I proposed to transfer part for you, part for Hannibal... Unfortunately, I couldn't challenge the wedding condition...'

 

          'I can control everything. Hannibal never wanted to take over the business, you know that...'

 

          'I know. But the most interest to them is the marriage. Without that the proposal would not be approved... I know Hannibal will understand that.'

 

          Murasaki looked down and looked back at her husband with a weak smile.

 

          'I just want our kid to be happy.'

 

          'Me too...' Said Robert stroking Murasaki's face. 'I wish I could have a choice... wish you could have a choice... wish Hannibal could have a choice... but we haven't any...'

 

-☓-

 

Father

 

          Hannibal went out of his uncle's room with a sad look. As if his soul had gone and only his body remained... But he knew he had no choice.

 

          Will had just arrived and found Hannibal standing in front of Robert's door, hopeless. The cat came over and put a hand on the shoulder of the doctor as he watched him in solidarity.

 

          'This weekend I will meet... my future wife...' Said Hannibal vaguely looking ahead, trying to cope with immense pain in his heart.

 

          Will stayed silent. The suffocating feeling in his chest appeared again. The hybrid took a deep breath, looked away and looked back at Hannibal. He had to give him strength to it... as much as it was difficult for Will himself. The h + took two pats on Lecter's shoulder with the same hand that was supported and gave a weak smile.

 

          'Things usually happen for our own good... so... everything will be fine...'

 

          Hannibal smiled slightly and petted the cat's head. He then composed himself, taking a deep breath.

 

          'I hardly know them, but I hate her family already.' Said the doctor in a tone of humor.

 

          Will laughed. He wondered if he could do something... But what could he do anyway?

 

          'Well, Uncle Rob is calling you now...'

 

          'Yes, Lady Murasaki told me that he wanted to see me after you leave...'

 

          'Okay. I'll be in the kitchen helping her with the dinner... I'll be waiting there.'

 

          'Okay.'

 

          They both smiled lovingly at each other and then Will came in and Hannibal went to the kitchen.

 

          Will opened the door timidly with ears back and curled tail. Robert, who was reading a book while in bed looked at Will and gave a gentle smile.

 

          'Please come in, William. I promise I don't bite.' Said jokingly.

 

          Will laughed lightly and entered, closed the door and approached. Lecter motioned for him to sit in the chair that was next to his bed. Will then sat while Robert took off his glasses.

 

          'I know you should be thinking about yesterday... about what happened in the library...'

 

          Will briefly looked Lecter and looked down in agreement.

 

          'I apologize for being so rough... It was because that book is one of the few things that I still have about your dad...'

 

          Will raised his ears and looked confused at Robert, frowning.

 

          'My dad?'

 

          'Yup.'

 

          Robert took a small key that was kept in the bottom drawer of his nightstand and handed it to Will.

 

          'Under the carpet at the end of the bed there is a removable floor. Please remove it and take the box and open it with this key.'

 

          Confused, Will took the key and rose from his chair, going to the end of the bed. He bent down, took the small rug and noticed the slightly loose floor. He then, with the help of nails, managed to remove the wooden floor easily, and below it there was a space with a box in it. Will took the box and put the key in the lock and opened it.

 

          'You did it?' Asked Lecter.

 

          'Uhm... Y-yes...'

 

          'Could you bring the box up here, please?'

 

          'Sure...'

 

          Will took the box and handed it to Lecter, returning to sit in the chair. Robert supported it on his lap and opened the unlocked box. Curious, Will kept erected ears, looking closely at what Robert retired from inside the box. The Lithuanian took some old photos and gave them to Will, with a gentle smile.

 

          'This was your father when he was 9 years old... before becoming a hybrid.'

 

          Will looked at the pictures and briefly smiled as he remembered his father. He then looked confused at Robert.

 

          'Why do you have pictures of my father?'

 

          'Oh. He and I were best friends. Almost like bros.'

 

          'Wha... what...??' That left Will extremely confusing.

 

          Robert laughed finding the confused expression of Will funny. He then took a few other photos and handed it to Will.

 

          'Here's me and him in New York mansion. Joe and I met as soon as I moved to America. He lived in the house that was on our property, and his parents, your grandparents, worked for us. We became good friends. It was like I had won a brother.'

 

          Will gaped. _WHAT IS THIS._ Wondered mentally. The hybrid shook his head from side to side trying to take in all that information and went back to look at pictures while Lecter spoke.

 

          'At age of 11 he was taken by the government...'

 

          Will looked back at Robert.

 

          'At the time I didn't know what they were doing... no one knew about the government's plans... That was never went out to the public. I only discovered it years later, about the hybridity plan.'

 

          Will was speechless. He wanted to ask many questions, but at the same time they didn't come out of his throat. But Robert answered them even if Will had not asked.

 

          'I was looking for answers soon after they captured Joe. For a long time I didn't get many answers... Only pieces of informations that got alone...' Robert took some more papers from inside the box, and handed it to Will. The cat put the pictures on the bed and picked up such roles. 'These are the letters me and Joe exchanged. I was 20, I had returned to Lithuania, and the first letter of Joe had arrived. I haven't believed it at first... but then I realized it was Joe. I was happy to know that he was alive.' Will looked at the letters and saw the handwrite of his father, and gave a smile, the hybrid then looked back at Robert. 'At that time many have had their pet hybrids already... And then there was the problem of fertile hybrids and all that revolution. Once things have calmed down... Joe sent me this letter telling he had escaped the human who had bought him and fled with his daughter. In case, your mother.'

 

          Will got surprised by everything.

 

          'My father never told me any of this... They always spoke they've met at the supermarket...'

 

          'Haha! Oh Joe... He didn't want you to know that he was being hunted and had stolen the daughter of his former owner, right?'

 

          Will laughed.

 

          'But then they had become refugees... as well as many other hybrids who had fled at the time.' Paused. 'He said he suffered horrible experiences when he was captured, he underwent several surgeries and medicines... but he managed to stay sane.'

 

          Will wondered how much must have been excruciating for his father... and for all hybrids like his father.

 

          'We spent a long time exchanging letters. Despite being an archaic method, exchange e-mails would be too risky. The government has control over the Internet, then the traditional way was the solution. By the letters I learned about your birth and Abigail's as well. I was very happy. I wanted to have carried you both on my lap...' Robert smiled to himself, remembering the joy he felt when he heard the news. 'When I stopped receiving his letters... I've got extremely worried. Because I've heard about the government act to capture ilegal hybrids. I was looking for news and soon I learned about his death... by the hybrid database that centers provided.'

 

          Will dropped his ears and looked back at the pictures of his father.

 

          'I remember that day... It was a day like any other... they were just shopping... But they never came back...'

 

          Robert suddenly petted the head of the hybrid, as if to comfort him. Will looked surprised to Robert, but then smiled slightly.

 

          'It was the worst of all government operations to capture ilegal hybrids and hybrids plus... Capture meant _exterminate_.' Paused. 'I was devastated. I wish I had had the chance to see him again...' Robert sighed. And then looked at Will. 'You remind me a lot of your father, William.'

 

          Will smiled automatically. In a way, he was glad to know about everything.

 

          'So I decided to go in search of their children. You and Abigail. From that day I kept my eyes on all hybrid centers as possible... hoping to find you two... hoping to bring you with me and let you both safe.' Rob smiled slightly. 'I'm happy to have found you before I leave this world.'

 

          'Don't... please, don't say that, Mr. Lecter...'

 

          'I will die soon, Will. I don't fear death.' Said the old man with a comforting smile. 'I will not have a chance to take care of you as I would like but... I feel that Joe would be relieved to know that now you are in the hands of the Lecter family.'

 

          Will couldn't say anything. He just smiled back, feeling a strange pain to learn that Robert would die soon... Will felt a slight paternal connection with Robert at that time. It was as if Robert was part of his family after learning it all. William didn't want all this to be happening. He didn't want Robert to leave.

 

          'Joe wanted me to be the godfather of the two of you...' Robert took over some paperwork out of the box. 'So I did this. A testament passing part of my inheritance to you and Abigail.'

 

          William looked shocked at the papers and then turned back to Robert.

 

          'Wha-what do you mean...??'

 

          Robert laughed again.

 

          'Do you remember the question I've asked you on the day we met, Will?'

 

          Will was shocked by all this. He then began to understand why Robert had adopted him. _Brother of my father..._ Still in shock, Will remembered that day and nodded his head, and Lecter continued.

 

          'You said you would rescue Abby, and help other hybrids. But now that Abby is here... What would you do if you become a millionaire, William?'

 

          _What would I do if I become a millionaire? What would I do... what_ should _I do..._

 

\---☓---

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I updated this chapter faster than I thought lol But the next I still don't know when I will be able to post... so for now I can say chapter 10 will have hot, fluffy, angst moments :D  
> Thanks for reading, and until next chapter!


	10. Goal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long chapter, hot scenes, a bit of fluff and a lot of angst D: here we go!

GOAL

 

\---☓---

Inheritance

 

_What should I do?_

 

          'I'd buy a house for me and Abby... give her a safe and comfortable life... buy the Chilton's center... and all possible hybrids centers and transform them to better places for hybrids and pure humans...' Said Will gazing at his father's letters.

 

          'Beautiful. But this wouldn't be nothing new, right? I mean... you do it for others, William. What would you do for you?'

 

          William looked at Lecter getting surprised by the question. _For... me?_

 

          Throughout his life, William only thought for others, always trying to help them... always the others... and forgot himself. Hannibal was the first to make him realize how much he wanted something in his own life... How Will wanted Hannibal in his life. But no inheritance in the world could buy it.

 

          Will lowered his ears as he looked at his father's letters. _Why I can't have what I want most? Why does it have to be so painful?_

 

          Robert noticed Will's look of sadness, even after he had won such inheritance.

 

          'There is something money couldn't buy for you, William?'

 

          The cat looked back Lecter, as if wanted to tell everything... absolutely everything... about his romance with Hannibal, how much he loved him and how much he wanted to live by his side... but that would just make things worse...

 

          'You don't need to tell me, Will... I just want you to think about it... There are many things that money can buy, but there are certain things that it can't. And usually are the things we want most. And there is no problem with wanting something hard to get... these goals motivate us to not give up. So whatever it is, don't give up, Will. One day you will reach your goal.'

 

          Will stared at Lecter carefully, reflecting on what he had just listened. The cat grinned feeling better to hear such words. _I won't give up!_ Getting more excited and willing to fight for Hannibal, William nodded in agreement.

 

          Robert smiled at William, glad he looked better, he then took the box and handed it to Will.

 

          'This box is yours. Here are all the photos, letters, notes on your father... There is also newspaper clippings from that time about the government... some research I did about hybridity and well... the testament.'

 

          William took the box and got speechless. He looked back surprised at Lecter.

 

          'Are you sure?'

 

          'Of course I am. I saved all this for you and Abigail. At that time the information was a threat to the government, you know... So when the police was searching the house for possible hybrid refugees... I had to hide it' He sighed. 'Any record of hybrids before they become hybrids were deleted... It was as if they wanted to erase the past of their _guinea pigs_... so that they could only move forward with the new genetic...'

 

          Joe had never revealed any of this to William and Abigail... Will felt sorry for the hard life of his father.

 

          'But your father was a remarkable man. A fighter to keep you and Abby safe for so long.'

 

          'Yes, he was.' Said Will giving a smile.

 

          'Save it fondly. Read it in your own time.' Lecter said with a gentle smile.

 

          Will looked at Robert and nodded, also giving a gentle smile.

 

          'I will. Thank you.'

 

-☓-

 

Coincidences

 

         'Hold on...' Said Hannibal, sitting at the dinner table, surprised. 'Do you mean that Will's father was a friend of my uncle??'

 

          'Yes.' Murasaki said, as she brought the last dish to the table. 'Rob told me when he decided to do the testament when he discovered that Joseph Graham, father of Will and Abigail, had died.'

 

          _WHAT THE HELL._ Hannibal had the same Will's expression of surprise when Will knew that. He stared in shock at the beautiful dishes that he helped her aunt to prepare.

 

          'Why are you so surprised? Have you ever questioned why Robert adopted them?' Questioned Murasaki, sitting on the end table, joining her nephew.

 

          'Uhm... yes, I have but...' Hannibal raised his eyebrows, unsure what to say. 'It is quite a coincidence...'

 

          'Rob searched for Will and Abby in all possible centers... so I think it was more luck than coincidence.'

 

          'Oh no... what I mean was... uhm...' Hannibal put a hand on his neck and gently massaged it before continuing to speak. 'It is a great coincidence because...' Hannibal looked at his aunt. 'Do you remember that day, many years ago... when I came back all bloody and bruised?'

 

          'Which one?'

 

          Hannibal laughed, Murasaki also laughed lightly. He certainly had got into several fights in youth...

 

          'The day I saved the hybrid kid from the Majestics... and Uncle Rob got feral about that...'

 

          'Oh yes I remember. Well, Rob became a beast in all your fights...'

 

          'Haha, yes. Well... Will is that boy.'

 

          Lady Murasaki's eyes widened and put her hand over her mouth.

 

          'Oh! Oh my... Really?'

 

          'Yep.' Said the doctor chuckling.

 

          'Wow... This... this really is a great coincidence!'

 

          'Isn't it?'

 

          Murasaki looked at his nephew, still surprised by that.

 

          'Did he repay you?'

 

          Hannibal knew what Murasaki was talking about. She said the same thing 20 years ago that hybrids always repay the kindness. He didn't know what to say. To Hannibal the answer was _yes_. Just the fact that William had reappeared in his life and given _color_ to it, it was more than enough to _pay the debt_. The doctor looked briefly distracted, thinking about William.

 

          'I'd say it looks like those movies of love stories, you know? Childhood friends who are reunited after many years... and fall in love for each other.' Murasaki said.

 

          Hannibal looked back at his aunt, slightly confused by the comparison. But surely he identified with what his aunt had said. He then felt a little embarrassed and looked away to the dishes, clearing his throat.

 

          'Will certainly became a great friend to me.'

 

          'Just a friend?'

 

          Hannibal turned to look back Murasaki, who had an amused smile on her face, as if she knew something. The doctor didn't understand and got afraid that she knew something...

 

          At this time Will arrived in the dining room after taking bath. Hannibal and Murasaki looked at him.

 

          'William, darling, come join for dinner. Where's Abby?' Asked Murasaki, as if everything was normal, while Hannibal was looking at her, wondering what she knew anyway...

 

          'She's playing video games. She said she isn't hungry and don't want to eat dinner because she ate many snacks already.' Will said laughing as he sat across the table, facing Hannibal.

 

          'Oh these young people and their _healthy_ eating.' Murasaki said, cutting the meat to serve the dishes.

 

          Will laughed and looked at Hannibal. The doctor looked away giving a smile, trying to look amused.

 

          'How was the conversation with Uncle Robert?' Asked Hannibal as he cut the meat from his plate.

 

          'Oh uhm... he told me many things... Well... where can I start...'

 

          'Like your father was his friend?'

 

          William looked surprised to Hannibal and nodded.

 

          'Uhm... yes?'

 

          'I told him.' Said Murasaki serving Will, Hannibal laughed lightly.

 

          'Oh.' Will said laughing, looking at Mrs. Lecter.

 

          'I was surprised when Hannibal told me that you were the small hybrid that he had saved years ago also. What a coincidence!'

 

          'Oh he told?' Will asked laughing softly as he looked briefly to Hannibal. The doctor gave a slight smile. Will then looked back at Murasaki. 'And it's not? I was in shock... how those things are even possible?'

 

          'For me, a hopeless romantic... I would say this is the destiny.' Murasaki said.

  
   
          Hannibal and William looked at each other automatically. Both gave a smile turning to look their dishes. _It may be._

 

          'You two don't need to hide your love, you know. At least, not from me.'

 

          The two men looked simultaneously surprised at Lady Murasaki, both somewhat scared. _Does she know??_ And then they looked at each other, wondering if one of them had told her.

 

          'In the garden... from my bedroom window.' Murasaki said before one of them could even ask anything, with a peaceful expression, as she took the piece of meat to her mouth.

 

          _Oh._ Both slightly flushed cheeks. Hannibal soon became worried again.

 

          'Does Uncle Robert know?'

 

          'I don't think so. He was sound asleep.' Replied Mrs. Lecter.

 

          _Phew._

 

          'Uhm... and is this all right for you?' Asked the doctor, a little embarrassed.

 

          'Actually, I'm very happy to know you found someone who makes you smile the way you smile to William... the way you look at him...' Murasaki looked at Will smiling. Will looked at her blushing face and then looked at Hannibal. 'If you two really love each other, I will support no matter what.'

 

          Will looked at Murasaki, who had a gentle smile on her face, almost like she was grateful for Will have appeared in the life of her nephew. William smiled, feeling flattered by that. Then he looked at Hannibal who looked back. They both smiled at each other. A comforting feeling embraced them at that time.

 

          'Oh Hanni, you're so cute when you're in love! I've never seen you this way!' Murasaki said suddenly, putting her hand in her own cheek, thinking her nephew was the cutest thing in the world.

 

          'Aunt! C'mon... I'm not a kid anymore... ' Said Hannibal getting embarrassed, blushing face.

 

          Will wanted to laugh. He tried to hold the laughter, but soon began to laugh. Murasaki and Hannibal just looked at Will, then looked at each other, and after a while started laughing too. The three were laughing as they dined, in that fresh Lithuanian night.

 

-☓-

 

I miss you tonight

 

          The week went by and every passing day... the tension between Will and Hannibal increased.

 

          They slept in separate rooms, but their minds were always directed to one another...

 

          The Bloom family would visit the Lecters the next day for a formal dinner, which influencial business people would be there, coming from all parts of Europe and the United States. And of course, Hannibal's bride would also be there. And it caused Will insomnia, making him feel anxious about the next day. _What if Hannibal fall for her? And what if he really want to marry her?_ It was a bad anxiety, full of uncertainties, false hopes and fear of disappointment. All this along with his withdrawal of Hannibal... Will missed the kisses and hugs of Hannibal, his touch and intimate touches, he missed to wake up every day next to him and watch him sleep peacefully, missed lay his head on his chest and listen to the beat of his heart, imagining every cell of his body working to make him to be there, alive by his side...

 

          And beyond that sentimental torture, also there was the physical torture... It had been nearly a week since Will and Hannibal did something... Just a light kiss in the garden, but only that. They couldn't do anything else because if they do, it would be like an early betrayal. So both, Will and Hannibal, struggled the most to stay in their own rooms during the nights... resisting the urge to go to the other's room.

 

          But one kiss was not enough to William. He thought he was perhaps being too perv by wanting Hannibal all the time, and wondered how pure human could remain in control... But the truth was that Hannibal was as crazy as William, he just was not as evident as Will.

 

          Will moved from side to side of the bed, covered his head with the pillow, then took it away, covered and put it off the body with the blanket... he was extremely restless and uncomfortable. The cat sat on the bed sighing heavily, impatiently.

 

          Will ran his hands over his face and then his hair, ears, and stopped his hands on his neck. He closed his eyes. _I miss you tonight._ William sighed and lay back down on the bed. He spent time there, feeling the gentle breeze of the Lithuanian night go through his exposed legs and arms, as he was only wearing his boxers and shirt... his tail began to move slowly between his legs, touching them lightly. It felt slightly erogenous... Eyes closed, Will imagined Hannibal up in bed, touching his lips on his legs... Will's tail began to follow his imagination, playing Will's leg with the tip, as if it were the mouth of Hannibal, and gradually moved up to get his thigh...

 

          The hybrid opened his eyes and stopped. _What the hell am I doing?_ Questioned. William ran his hands over his face again with a sigh. He watched the ceiling a moment. The cold breeze made his body shiver. _How he wanted Hannibal to be there to warm him..._ Will closed his eyes again... his imagination went back... Hannibal was there, kissing his legs... ever closer to his groin... The cat, with eyes closed, gave a slight smile by that feeling. The imaginary lips of Hannibal soon touched his crotch...

 

          'Hmm...' Groaned, as he kept his eyes closed.

 

          The tip of his tail began to slowly rub in his sexual region through the fabric of his underwear, as if Hannibal was playing with his tongue... Will parted his lips slightly and took a deep breath, feeling his private part _grow_.

 

          Then Will took the tip of the tail to the edge of his underwear, and like a hook, pulled his underwear down, in an attempt to free his arousal, imagining Hannibal undressing him with a look full of desire. The mere touch of his warm skin with the fresh air, did Will shiver and moan lightly. Will raised the hip briefly to allow his tail to lower his shorts down to his knees, and with eyes closed, Will brought his hand to his half hard cock, while the other hand pressed the sheets of the bed.

 

          The touch made him groan softly and smile pleased with that feeling. He began to rub his hand around his cock, up and down, slowly, feeling his own erection grow. Now it was as if Hannibal's mouth was sucking him slowly... pretty slowly...

 

          Will smiled, slightly arching his back, breathing heavily through the mouth, enjoying the feeling. The pre-cum started running down its length, making it easy to friction, leaving him crazily horny.

 

          'Hmm... feels so good...' He said it as if saying to Hannibal.

 

          Will speed up the pace a little, and began to move his hips in line with his hand.

 

          He took his other hand up, grabbing the pillow. His breathing quickened, and with eyes closed, Will put his face beside the arm that was holding the pillow and erotically bit his own biceps, in an attempt to stimulate himself further, feeling the heat and the pain of his own bite on his sensitive skin. Will moaned in pleasure as he bit himself... he licked sensually the region and bit again.

 

          Will opened his eyes and looked down, seeing him fuck his own hand. It made him realize the reality itself... _This is ridiculous._ He thought. But it was too late to give up, he was too _hard_ to stop. Will soon missed his imaginary Hannibal, then returned to lay his head on the pillow and closed his eyes again.

 

          It was as if Hannibal was there... over him... sucking his intimacy with strength and will while watched Will full of lust and pleasure. Imagine Hannibal watching him intently just made Will feel closer to orgasm. That made him crazy.

 

          The cat stepped up the pace of his hand, his breathing was getting faster. No one better than Will himself to know how his penis liked to be touched to reach the climax quickly. Will closed his eyes tightly and moaned repeatedly sensing a pressure go through his belly.

 

          'Fuck yes...!' It was as if Hannibal was sucking as hard and fast it made Will lose his mind.

 

          The hand that was clutching the pillow, grabbed it even harder as he arched his back, leading his head further back, pressing it against the pillow. With eyes closed, he opened his mouth in a silent scream, holding his breath, with an expression of intense pain, but it was the intense pleasure of the moment. William came, spurting his sperm on his own abdomen.

 

          'Oh Hannibal...!!'

 

          He kept his hand stroking his intimacy for a few more seconds before stopping.

 

          Will collapsed on the bed, extremely breathless, letting loose a groan of relieve, feeling orgasmic waves reach throughout his body. He slowly opened his eyes and saw the mess he had made on his own belly, staining his shirt. Still panting, Will looked at his own hand smeared by his own fluid... He just took it to his mouth and sucked his fingers sensually, closing his eyes again, imagining it was Hannibal's tongue inside his mouth.

 

          Will took his fingers out of his mouth and rested his hand over his belly. He opened his eyes and bit his lower lip as he stared at the ceiling, laughing at himself. _Look what you made me do, you jerk._ Will thought laughing. Even if Hannibal wasn't there, he could still leave Will crazy about him.

 

          After spending a few minutes relaxing, Will got out of bed and went to his second bath.

 

          The funny thing was, in the middle of that night, two bathrooms were with the lights on... William's bathroom... and Hannibal's...

 

-☓-

 

Business Dinner

 

          Robert has been resting all week, spending most of the time in bed, so he was feeling well that night. Had finally gotten out of bed.

 

          He was talking to Mr and Mrs Bloom as his employees served canapés and champagne to the guests.

 

          'What a wonderful preparation for this evening, Mr. Lecter, as always.' Said Mrs Bloom, with elegance and sympathy.

 

          'Thank you, Mrs Bloom, and I'm flattered by your presence.' Lecter said smiling. He then looked around and looked back at the couple. 'I wonder where Alana is?'

 

          'Oh... Alana lives in America, you know. She said the flight arrived on time but found an unforeseen at the airport way to here..' Said Mr. Bloom. 'She said she had a hybrid injured on the way, and she ended up helping him and taking him to the hospital...' Bloom seemed a little disgusted. 'She didn't need to get her hands on that filthy being. But you know how are those doctors... too charitable.'

 

          Lecter gave a polite smile. _Actually this is very admirable of your daughter._ He thought.

 

          Meanwhile, Will Graham was locked in his room. He didn't want to go down to the hall. Hannibal was calling him on the other side of the door.

 

          'Will... please...'

 

          'I don't want to go.'

 

          'Everybody is already down there... Abby is alone there...'

 

          'She can take care of herself...'

  
   
          'Won't you want me to break this door, will you?'

 

          'For what? For me to see you talking to your little bride?'

 

          Hannibal stopped a moment and frowned, laughing lightly.

 

          'Are you jealous?'

 

          'What? I... No! I...'

 

          Even from the other side of the door, Hannibal knew that Will had blushed his face.

 

          'Ohhh the kitten is jealous!' Sneered.

 

          'Shut up! I'm just sad about all this... '

 

          The doctor stopped mocking his cat. Certainly the situation was not pleasant for either of them.

 

          'I know... but you promised you'd do the best as you can do, remember? I am trying as hard as I can, Will...'

 

          Will was quiet for a while. He realized he was being childish. He then sighed.

 

          'Okay. I go down in a minute.'

 

          Hannibal smiled.

 

          'Thank you. I'll be waiting.'

 

          Hannibal went downstairs and went to his uncle Robert. He noted Mr., Mrs. Bloom and another woman he didn't know. She had long black wavy hair, eyes as blue as Will's, had a beautiful and natural smile, and her clothes seemed to be very casual, different from other guests that were elegant and refined. The doctor found it interesting and came alongside Robert and gave a smile for the guests.

 

          'Oh, Hannibal! You finally arrived.' Said Rob, while Hannibal greeted Mr. and Mrs. Bloom. 'Let me introduce you their daughter... the beautiful Dr. Alana Bloom.'

 

          Hannibal looked at Alana with his polite smile, raising his hand to greet her. Alana smiled elegantly and reached out, but before Hannibal could take it up to his mouth to kiss it like a gentleman, Alana took off her hand.

 

          'Oh! I'm sorry! I found a wounded boy on the road, and I helped him with first aid and I barely washed my hands in the hospital... so...' Said Alana, blushing cheeks of her beautiful pale face, feeling embarrassed.

 

          Mr Bloom did a facepalm by the awkward attitude of his daughter, feeling embarrassed.

 

          'Sorry for the clumsy way of my daughter...'

 

          That was unexpected for Hannibal, but he found that situation pretty fun.

 

          'No need to apologize.' Hannibal said smiling, then he looked back at Alana. 'The boy's life is worth much more than clean hands.'

 

          Alana smiled.

 

          'Not so much... it was a hybrid.' Said Mr. Bloom.

 

          Alana rolled her eyes impatiently with the intolerance of her father toward the hybrids.

 

          Hannibal got offended somehow, but kept polite. After all, the great love of his life was a hybrid.

 

          'Yet I insist. The _hybrid_ boy's life is worth much more than clean hands.'

 

          Alana looked surprised to Hannibal and smiled, feeling a little more comfortable by knowing that Hannibal thought the same as her. Robert wanted to laugh, but remained seriously by education. Mr Bloom just looked confused and surprised by that.

 

          'If you'd like, I can accompany you to the toilet so you can wash your hands, Miss Bloom.' Said Hannibal coming to pay attention to Alana.

 

          'Oh sure! Please!'

 

          Robert smiled entertained by that. Hannibal accompanied Alana to the social toilet. The young doctor didn't even shut the door. She kept talking to Hannibal  with door open as she washed her hands. Lecter laughed lightly with such spontaneity.

 

          'What a clumsy way to meet each other, don't you think?' Alana said, laughing lightly while washing hands.

 

          Hannibal chuckled lightly outside the toilet.

 

          'Well, it was very unusual yes. But this says a lot about you.'

 

          'And what does this say about me, Dr. Lecter?' Alana asked in a playful tone, as she wiped her hands.

 

          'That you are spontaneous, altruistic, friendly. By your outfit, I suppose you didn't have time to change after you arrived from the trip, so that, appearance is not very important to you. You also are a little impulsive, hence there is a charming innocence and naturalness. Probably you do some volunteer work. Your intellect scares most men, so often you don't go on date.'

 

          Alana turned and looked at Hannibal, she was amazed by Hannibal have said almost all, if not all, the traits of her personality. She smiled.

 

          'Very well, Dr. Lecter. If I may, I would like to say my conclusions about you.' Alana said with an amused smile on her face.

 

          'Go ahead.' Hannibal was also having fun with that conversation between psychiatrists.

 

          'Charming, mysterious, gentleman, elegant, systematic... probably has many friends, but is secretly lonely... slave of routine, and you are afraid to risk because it is out of your comfort zone. You probably behave almost like a rich elderly man. But at the same time, there is your boy side, who likes to take risks and feel adrenaline sometimes.'

 

          Hannibal parted his lips lightly, getting surprised, smiling amused by the precise description of Alana.

 

          'You're good.'

 

          Alana smiled pleased and reached out.

 

          'I think we can now greet properly, can't we?'

 

          Hannibal held the delicate hand of Alana again and kissed it gentlemanly. Alana smiled. Some sympathy connected Hannibal and Alana at that time. They both laughed softly and began walking around the room full of other guests.

 

          Will finally left the room and went to the salon. He felt a little uncomfortable with the suit Lady Murasaki sent to sew especially for him. Will wasn't used to wearing such fashionable clothes.

 

          He looked around to find Abigail and Hannibal. Some people passed by the hybrid and made comments. _'This is the hybrid that Lecter family adopted. They must like cats' 'What a beautiful hybrid! Can I touch it? It will not get mad?' 'Why is this animal among the guests?'_ Will just sighed, ignoring all those dumb comments. He soon found Abigail near the table of appetizers.

 

          'Stop being greedy.' Said Will making a caress on the head of his sister.

 

          With her mouth full, Abby looked at her brother trying to make him stop messing with her head for not littering the hairstyle Murasaki helped her to make. Will just laughed. He sighed and looked around, trying to find Hannibal in that crowd.

 

          'You know, I still feel awkward about the idea of marriage...' Said Alana.

 

          'Me too.' Hannibal said without hesitation.

 

          'Really? Oh, I'm glad to know that you agree.'

 

          'Well, in my case... no offenses, Dr. Bloom, I found you a beautiful and very friendly woman, but... I had no choice about it.'

 

          'Same for me.' Alana seemed to be relieved to know that Hannibal was in the same situation. So nobody would be upset. Alana sighed as Hannibal took two glasses of champagne that the waiter served them. 'My father said if I don't accept... he will close the daycare for hybrid kids I'm taking care in America...'

 

          'Daycare?'

 

          'Yes. It is in one of my father's land. It was out of use so I'm using the building to take care of children of illegal hybrid parents who go to work. Since, you know, conventional daycares don't allow hybrid children... much less illegal hybrid children.'

 

          Hannibal was impressed with that. Alana was a good girl, very different from her father.

  
   
          'That's very admirable, Miss Bloom.'

 

          Alana smiled as she took the glass of champagne offered by Hannibal.

 

          'I wanted him to understand that hybrids...'

 

          'Are as human as we are.' Hannibal completed.

 

          Bloom looked surprised to Lecter, but felt cheerful with it. Alana and Hannibal had more in common than they had thought. Hannibal raised his glass to toast, Alana raised hers and toasted, both smiling at each other.

 

          Will saw the scene in the distance. He had decided to walk down the hall, leaving Abigail eat in peace, and encountered Hannibal constantly smiling while talking to this beautiful and friendly woman with that wavy dark hair. A feeling of disappointment overwhelmed him at that time. _I'm trying as hard as I can. He said._ Will thought.

 

          'I see how much you are trying...' Will said in a low voice.

 

_Why is he so smiling? What did she say to him? And what he told her to make she smile like that?_

 

          'I know it's a little early to say this... but I can't pretend I'm comfortable with this situation. I don't think it's fair for us to marry so suddenly just to keep the business family you know...' Said Alana.

 

          Hannibal nodded, agreeing with the doctor.

 

          'I mean...' Alana continued. Hannibal realized that Bloom wanted to get to a certain point with the conversation. 'In the future... if this does not work... with no offenses, Dr. Lecter, I found you an amazing man, but... if the relationship does not develop during the wedding... I wouldn't bother with a divorce, I mean... the papers would be already signed, the agreement of property division would be valid so...'

 

          'I wouldn't bother too.' Hannibal said, getting excited to know that. It was as if there was now a chance to live next to Will. He noted that Alana didn't want this marriage as much as him, and she was trying to express herself. This left Hannibal relieved and excited.

 

          Alana looked at Hannibal and got relieved by his reaction. She laughed lightly and took a deep breath.

 

          'That's good. I mean... that's good to know that we agree.'

 

          'I appreciate your spontaneity and the absence of fear of revealing what you want, Miss Bloom. This allows more clarity between us. Consequently allows our interests to not be lost with this marriage.'

 

          'Yes. And I appreciate your candor, Dr. Lecter.'

 

          They both smiled at each other.

 

          'So I suppose you already have someone you love, Dr. Bloom.' Hannibal said as he took the cup to his mouth.

 

          Alana looked at Hannibal surprised, but then smiled, looking at her cup.

 

          'Just like I suppose you already have someone you love too, Dr. Lecter.' Alana looked back at the doctor as she sipped champagne.

 

          Hannibal smiled amused.

 

          _Why he smiles so much to her?_ Will took the glass of champagne that the waiter offered, and drank in a single shot, and looked back at the couple. Graham began to get annoyed with it.

 

          William watched the couple secretly behind the hall columns. Abby appeared at his side offering one of the fish appetizers that she was eating. Will didn't even looked at her and said no. Another waiter walked past him and Will set the empty glass on the tray and took the other glass, full of wine, and drank it. A feeling of nervousness, uncertainty and insecurity began to affect him. And to try to calm down and not pass this nervousness to Abby, Will tried to relax drinking alcohol. But as he drank, the feeling of jealousy and possession for Hannibal was moving to sadness and sense of loss.

 

          He looked down a moment, feeling sad. Alana looked like an amazing woman. She was not like the other women of that room, she had a simplicity and naturalness that made even Will sympathize with her without even know her... Unlike Freddie Lounds, William felt he couldn't compete. He thought that perhaps this marriage could make Hannibal end up falling in love for Alana over time... and make him forget him. _I don't want to be forgotten..._

 

          _When it comes to love... the uncertainty and assumptions are the worst enemies. Don't let it go to your head._ Abigail wrote it on the tablet that Hannibal had bought for her and showed it to her brother. Will looked and smiled weakly and stroked the face of his sister, but he returned to watch the couple. Certainly there were many assumptions about those two.

 

          'So let's talk about our lovers.' Alana said, like a curious teenager excited about the other's romantic lives.

 

          Hannibal looked at Alana, who had a cheerful smile, and smiled finding it interesting. He didn't use to talk much about love with others. He was always been a fan of talking about psychology than sentimentality. But perhaps it was not that bad to talk about feelings with someone else who was in the same situation. Alana was certainly seeking a balance between her and Hannibal, as both have already somebody to love but couldn't be together with the one they wanted.

 

          'Sounds interesting.' Lecter said.

 

          'Let's start with you!' Said Alana smiling.

 

          'Well... What can I say... he is quite different and special.'

 

          'He?' Alana seemed to be amused by it. 'Oh. That's interesting. Then you are just like me.'

 

          Hannibal looked slightly confused at Alana.

 

          'Just like you?'

 

          'Well, actually I'm the opposite... but the same, I don't know... Well, whatever.' She said laughing. 'I'm into girls.'

 

          'Oh.' Hannibal laughed, getting more interested in a possible friendship with Alana. 'Well... not exactly. Let's say I have no preference. I like the person, regardless of gender.'

 

          'So... in modern language, you would be bisexual.'

 

          'Uhm...' Hannibal slightly flushed face feeling uncomfortable with that label, but smiled again. 'That sounds weird... but, I guess so haha.'

 

          William was already taking his third glass of champagne and... his fourth cup of wine. He wanted to take away the bad feeling that made his heart ache, thinking that maybe Alana was the right person to Hannibal... Will sighed. He put his hand on his chest and squeezed the region, kneading his new clothes. It was an inexplicable pain that wasn't physical, but made his chest hurt as if they were taking his heart from his chest. _I can't lose him... I can't..._

 

          'Hannibal... I love you...' Will said as he watched the couple by far, like he wanted to be noticed... as if he didn't want to be forgotten by his great love.

 

          Abby looked at her brother and noticed his sad gaze... and drunk state. _Stop drinking!_ Abigail wrote on her tablet. Will ignored her and ended up finishing drinking the glass of wine.

 

          Alcohol was kicking in and the hybrid began to lose sobriety.

 

          'I think... I think I'll talk to them...' Said Will feeling dizzy. Alcohol did Will gather the courage to do anything...

 

          Abby was worried about that, she held the hand of her brother, wanting to prevent him from going there, Will seemed a little changed by the amount of alcohol ingested, but William ignored her, released her hand and kept walking. He walked staggering slightly as he passed through the crowd to get to Hannibal.

 

          Hybrids were much more sensitive to alcohol than pure humans, but Will still continued to approach the couple. _I won't lose you..._ He remembered the conversation he had with Robert. _Don't give up, Will._

 

          'My father don't know about that... he used to introduce me to several suitors, but as you said, I don't go on date too much. At least not the traditional ones.' Alana said laughing lightly.

 

          'Then flowers, chocolates, restaurants... is not your type, isn' it?'

 

          'Absolutely not. I prefer venture into the world with my girl _friends_.'

 

          Hannibal laughed lightly, thinking about her crazy dates.

 

          'But tell me, how is he?' Asked Alana, curious about Will.

  
   
          Hannibal smiled as he thought about William, but before he could say anything...

 

          'Somebody help! Someone passed out here!'

 

          Alana and Hannibal looked in the direction of the scream and noticed an agglomeration of people in the middle of the room. Both turned to look at each other worried. The two then rushed to the middle of the room.

 

          _Hannibal... don't leave me..._

 

\---☓---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was so inspired by this [pic](http://41.media.tumblr.com/0252fa43421b8192d07add64bf2cd4e6/tumblr_ngagxk23P71txlmrxo1_500.jpg) of Caroline Dhavernas to build the personality of Alana Bloom, idk I found her so pretty and sassy! And tomboy somehow xD
> 
> Lemme know your opinions on the comments :3 Thank you for reading and until next chapter!


	11. Decision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO!  
> YEY! Hannibal is back! More inspiration for writing ^^  
> And well... SORRY! It's been so long since I last updated x_x Idk if someone still read this but anyways... here it is!

DECISION

 

\---☓---

Sleeping Beauty

 

         'Excuse me, doctors passing!' Alana said, trying to get to the unconscious person.

 

          Hannibal and Alana managed to break through the crowd and reach the center of that cluster of people. Lecter's eyes widened getting surprised to see that the man who was lying on the ground was Will.

 

          'Will!!'

 

          Hannibal approached immediately, kneeling on the floor, getting alongside William, touching his face in an attempt to make him react while checking his pulse and if he had been injured in the fall.

 

          'Hmm...' Will muttered, shaking his head sideways, feeling dizzy.

 

          Hannibal got relieved to learn that his vital signs were stable. William opened his eyes slowly and saw Hannibal. The light that surrounded his figure made him look like a prince who came to save him from the curse of _Sleeping Beauty_.

 

          'Hannibal...' Will said weakly, clutching the sleeve of Hannibal suit. 'Please don't leave me...'

 

          'I would never- Jesus, Will, what is this breath, have you been drinking?'

 

          'I... I love...'

 

          Before Will could finish speaking, he closed his eyes again. Hannibal tried to call him again.

 

          'Will? Hey, Will... look at me...'

 

          Will fell into a deep sleep... right there in the middle of the room. _I can't believe he just slept._ Thought Hannibal.

 

          Alana approached, kneeling next to Hannibal, looking at the sleeping hybrid.

 

          'How is he?'

 

          'He is fine... he's just drunk.' Lecter said sighing, as he adjusted Will's curls with his fingertips.

 

          'We can't leave him here...'

 

          'I'll try to get him to the bedroom.'

 

          'Can you... Can you carry him??'

 

          'Well... maybe...'

 

          Lecter held William in order to carry him on his arms, putting an arm under William's knees and the other arm was holding his back, and then the doctor got up with Will in his arms. For his own surprise, Will wasn't that heavy. Some people got impressed by it, including Alana.

 

          'What a strenght, doctor.' She said.

 

          Hannibal laughed lightly.

 

          'I'd just like to ask for your help to open the door, could you do this?' 

 

          'Sure!'

 

          Alana accompanied Hannibal and Will to the room to help open the door and accommodate the drunk hybrid. On the way, Will muttered a few things.

 

          'You're mine... I don't want to share you with anyone else...'

 

          Hannibal smiled slightly.

 

          'Oh, I think now I know who is Will.' Alana said giving a cheerful smile.

 

          Hannibal chuckled.

 

          The three arrived in the guest room where Will was staying, and Alana opened the door to Hannibal. Lecter placed Graham carefully on the bed and then caressed his head.

 

          'I'll go downstairs and tell your family that everything is fine. Anything you can call me.' Alana said leaving the room.

 

          Hannibal smiled and thanked her. Once Alana closed the door Hannibal turned back to look at that beautiful drunk and asleep hybrid.

 

          'You gave me a tremendous scare, you bad cat.'

 

          Will slept peacefully. Hannibal watched him sleep as he sat on the bed, next to Will. The psychiatrist came to caress lightly the hybrid's head, making a slight affection on his forehead with his thumb. Lecter smiled involuntarily.

 

          'I can't leave you. Look at you...' Said Hannibal in a low voice. 'You need me to take care of you...'

 

          How Hannibal could leave that helpless hybrid? He couldn't. Will needed Hannibal by his side, as Hannibal needed Will by his. The marriage was now no longer a big problem as well... After learning that Alana was in the same situation, maybe he could try an agreement for both, even married to each other, they could still see their loved ones. This left the doctor hopeful in order to continue living with Will somehow. He couldn't wait to tell about it to Will.

 

          Hannibal continued gently stroking the hybrid's curls and even if Will was sleeping, the light touch in his ears made them move quickly, ducking involuntarily, as a reflex when there are mosquitoes bothering them. Hannibal chuckled lightly by that.

 

          Will was strangely sexy at that moment... even if he was asleep. He looked so vulnerable and easy. The first three buttons of his shirt were undone, showing part of his collarbone and his defined chest... His face was flushed, his curls were tousled and fell on his face, and he had a peaceful look on his face while sleeping. _Irresistible_. Hannibal came over and gently stroked the hybrid's face... and with his fingertips, got to touch his neck and finally got to his chest. He hesitated for a moment and looked at William's face, as if to see if he was still asleep. Will didn't react. Hannibal then bit his own lower lip and continued with his _abuse_. He was strangely pleased with the situation, as if doing something wrong, but enjoyable. It wasn't his profile to take advantage of a drunk person... but William was irresistible. _Just a little more..._ Thought Hannibal. He unbuttoned the fourth button of that shirt carefully... and put his hand slowly and carefully through that opening of the shirt and felt the soft and warm skin of Will that he missed so much.

 

          'Hmm...' Will responded with a soft moan, moving the tip of his tail, leading his ears back, feeling pleased. For Will it was like a dream since he was still asleep.

 

          Hannibal stopped and took a deep breath. He didn't want to wake up Will. But he wanted to continue _playing with him_... He knew he was acting on impulse and his abstinence of Will was huge. So any touch and any sound became extremely erotic. If he could, he would make love to Will right there...

 

          Lecter looked at that tempting mouth of that hybrid and approached his face, carefully supporting both hands on the pillow, leaving the head of Will between them... He approached his face enough to feel Will's breath in his mouth. Hannibal parted his lips slightly, hesitating a moment, but then he came closer and kissed Will, closing his eyes, gently pressing his lips on the Sleeping Beauty's.

 

          It was supposed to be just a kiss and then Lecter would leave Will to sleep peacefully... but Hannibal soon heard a slight groan and then turned his face away to see William's face. He woke up. Then he kept looking at the psychiatrist.

 

          'I... I'm sorry... I uhm...' Hannibal continued with his face close to Will's, but he didn't know what to say nor how he could explain that.

 

          'Why did you stop?' Asked the cat, with a calm and low voice, with eyes half open, as if he was in ecstasy by the kissing.

 

          Hannibal got surprised and amused by that. But it would be better to leave Will to rest. And besides, he had just met his bride! The least he could do was to give attention to her.

 

          'I... I didn't want to wake you... I'm sorry... I'm going, you need to rest...'

 

          Hannibal stepped aside to let Will sleep alone, but the cat grabbed Hannibal's collar suit before he could get out of bed, pulling him back, making the doctor put back his face close to the hybrid's. Hannibal looked surprised at the hybrid, but soon felt entertained with such an attitude.

 

          'It's not fair to kiss me while I'm sleeping...' Will said in a whisper, then he glanced at doctor's mouth. 'It's not fair just you to feel...' Will was pulling Hannibal slowly toward him by the collar. Hannibal parted his lips again as his mouth was approaching to Will's lips, preparing for a second kiss. 'I want to feel it too...' Said Will, in whispers while their lips slightly touched each other. They both felt shivers ran through their whole bodies.

 

          Hannibal didn't resist and pressed his lips hard against those warm lips of Will, both closing their eyes and breathing deeply through their noses. Will embraced Hannibal wrapping his arms around his neck. Their tongues finally met again after so long... Hannibal felt the fresh taste of wine in Will's mouth, letting the kiss even tastier. Will held Hannibal's head messing his hair, making Hannibal get closer, touching his body further into Will. The kiss soon began to heat up. Groans and heavy breathing escaped during the kiss, with their desperate hands to feel the skin of each other.

 

          'I missed you so much...' Will said as he kissed Hannibal.

 

          'I missed you more than I could...' Said Hannibal in whispers during the kiss.

 

          Will took away Hannibal suit, sitting on the bed, and then began to help him to take off the waistcoat without stopping to kiss him. Hannibal unbuttoned the rest of Will's shirt.

 

          Both were almost without their top clothes when suddenly...

 

          'Ha... Hannibal?'

 

          The two were so immersed in their own world, they barely noticed that the bedroom door got open... and there was Robert, who had just opened the door, Alana, Abigail and Lady Murasaki outside the room, looking at those two.

 

          Will and Hannibal, still connected with their mouths, looked shocked at the _intruders_ and then looked desperate at each other. _Fuck._ They immediately moved away from each other, taking a deep breath, closing their shirts, fixing their hair in a desperate attempt to seem better behaved. As if that helped in something...

 

          The newcomers were speechless.

 

          'Oh I didn't know you were... If I knew I wouldn't have said anything to them...' Alana said, blushing her face, putting her hand over her mouth, feeling sorry to have told to all those people that Will was right and he was in his room. She just wanted to calm everyone. Yet, Robert insisted on going to the room and check if was everything well with William, after all, William was his godson.

 

          Murasaki and Abigail looked away because they already knew about their romance. Robert was speechless... he looked vaguely sideways trying to understand what he had just seen.

 

          Hannibal got out of bed, put his suit back, and tried to explain. Meanwhile Will, with his face burning with shame, returned to button his shirt.

 

          'I... I can explain...' Said Hannibal, already feeling a strange pain for putting their love at risk.

 

          'There is nothing to explain...' Robert said.

 

          'Uncle, please... just listen to me...'

 

          Before Robert could say anything, he began to cough desperately. Murasaki soon approached worried to her husband. Hannibal approached quickly his uncle who coughed non stop. Will got up and followed Hannibal, getting worried about his godfather. Blood ran from Rob's mouth because of the violent coughing. It wasn't just one of his habitual crisis...

 

          Robert just saw the figures of those people around him, trying to help him... and after this he fainted.

 

-☓-

 

Choice

 

          Hannibal was sat in the waiting hall chair of the hospital. Next to him was Will and the other side was Murasaki. At Will side was Abby. Hannibal kept his body lightly bent, with his elbows on his knees as his hands were intertwined with each other, leaning his forehead on them. He had his eyes closed, as if he wished with all his might that Robert would be okay.

 

          Will remained close, in a half hug, stroking the back of Hannibal, while sadly stared at the floor of the hall, also worried about his godfather.

 

          Robert's doctor then left the emergency. All stood up, getting anxious and nervous about Robert situation.

 

          'He's stabilized.' The doctor said.

 

          Hannibal sighed in relief. All of them sighed in relief.

 

          'But the situation is complicated...' Continued the doctor.

 

          Everyone went concerned again.

 

          'Mr. Lecter is in an advanced stage of the disease... unfortunately it was discovered too late... so his body is weak...' Murasaki blamed herself at that moment for haven't been more rigorous with Rob when he first started coughing strangely. He was too stubborn to listen to her to go to the doctor.

 

          'I'm afraid he...' The doctor took a deep breath before he finished speaking. Hannibal felt his eyes water... it was as if he knew what the doctor would say. 'He won't get through more than a year... Just a few weeks... or less... I'm... I'm so sorry...'

 

          Murasaki covered her mouth in shock, her eyes filled with tears. Hannibal closed his eyes and covered his face with one hand, trying to hide his deep sorrow. Will opened his mouth, breathing deeply, looking desperately to the side, trying to absorb this news. Abigail was in shock and tears streamed from her face.

 

           _Sorry, Uncle Rob... I'm so sorry..._

 

-☓-

 

          Robert had been in the hospital for three days. Murasaki stayed with him all the time. Hannibal, Will, Abigail, even Alana... all they had made short visits, because he couldn't be disturbed for too long. After a few days, the situation calmed down. Rob then decided to call his nephew again to talk.

 

          On the way to the hospital, Hannibal felt guilty about the situation of his uncle, thinking that Robert worsened after catching him and Will in act. At the same time, he felt guilty and the worst person in the world for unconsciously blaming Will also. He knew Will hadn't any blame on this... but still he felt he had, and Will was feeling the same way.

 

          Robert was taking medicines and more medicines to support his weak and aching body. Seeing his uncle so fragile that way left Hannibal fragile too. But he knew it would make his uncle feel worse, then he took a deep breath and entered with a forced smile.

 

          'Good afternoon, uncle! You look better today, huh?'

 

          'Hello, son. Oh, I just feel the same way... Please, sit down.'

 

          Hannibal smiled and sat in the chair that was next to the bed, where Murasaki slept every night holding the hand of her husband.

 

          'Your aunt is taking a break having lunch in the hospital restaurant... she can't leave me alone even for a sec...' Robert joked. 'She just went to the restaurant because she knew you were coming.'

 

          Hannibal smiled.

 

          'She just wants to take care of you, uncle.'

 

          They both smiled.

 

          'Too bad we had to cancel the dinner, isn't it?' Said Robert.

 

          'Yes...'

 

          'Hannibal, son... I'm sorry to have involved you in all this...'

 

          'Don't... You don't need to apologize, Rob...'

 

          'Yes I do. I ignored the fact that you could be with the person you really love... '

 

          'But none of us have a choice... it's not your fault...'

 

          'I know...' Sighed Rob. 'This is the biggest problem. We have no choice. I will die soon and this is the only thing I can do for Lecter's legacy...'

 

          'Don't say that...'

 

          'But this is the truth. And I'm not afraid of death.' He said with a calm expression on his face.

 

          'I know... I just... don't want to think about it...' Hannibal sighed. 'I know I acted wrongly...'

 

          'No. You did nothing wrong, Hannibal... you love someone. And there's nothing wrong with that.'

 

          Hannibal looked at his uncle and smiled.

 

          'I want you to know that I am not shocked nor angry with you and Will for being together. I am relieved actually.'

 

          Hannibal got slightly confused.

 

          'Relieved?'

 

          'Yes. Will's a good boy... When I went to your house I realized how much he cares about you, Hannibal. He doesn't care about money at all, he only cares about the people he really loves. This is a virtue for a few.' Robert smiled. 'These days when you were at home, I realized how much Will likes your presence. Every time I saw him looking at you, he looked with admiration and affection. I thought it was just the fact that you have saved him when he was a kid - in which you told me the other day - but it's more than that. After seeing you two together so in love in that bed, you know...' Hannibal laughed lightly, feeling slightly embarrassed by the act in bed, looking down while Rob was still talking. 'I understood that that's love. And when you love genuinely someone, there is nothing that can destroy it.'

 

          The nephew looked back at his uncle surprised and deeply touched by these words. Hannibal knew his uncle, and knew he had never been too traditionalist as his parents and grandparents. But Rob had always been strict when it came to discipline and good education. Robert didn't like to judge unjustly, and wouldn't be with his nephew and his godson he would do that.

 

          Robert smiled.

 

          'I'll understand if you don't want to marry Alana, son.'

 

          Hannibal looked down. It was clear he didn't want it. But he knew that was the most sensible thing to do at that time. The doctor knew his uncle would not live long... Hannibal felt that at least he owed him an answer, the destiny of his legacy in which he fought all his life to keep it up... Hannibal owed him his decision. The psychiatrist took a deep breath and looked at his uncle decisively, holding his hand.

 

          'I will marry Alana. I'll sign the papers. Alana will sign the papers. Mr. Bloom will sign the papers... and everything will be solved.' He said smiling.

 

          'Hannibal, son... you don't need to do this just because I'm dying...'

 

          'Don't... don't say that... It's not because of that... It is for our legacy. This is my responsibility as a Lecter. Then I'll take it. I've made my decision, uncle Rob.'

 

-☓-

 

          That night, Hannibal lay in his bed. Will was there, sleeping on his side. There was no reason to hide the romance from Robert anymore, and were only Abigail, Will and Hannibal in that house. Alana also knew about both, then it wouldn't be treason. So there were no problem for Will being there. The doctor looked at Will and gently stroked his face. _I love you_. Whispered. Pain made his chest hurt like someone was squeezing his heart with strength... an emotional pain that caused him sighs.

 

           _I'm sorry, Will..._

 

\---☓---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will post the next chapter soon! See ya next time! :)


	12. Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY IT'S BEEN SO LONG OMG  
> Well, I've been writing and rewriting this chapter so many times, and I was so busy at work, so that's why it took so long. And OHMYGOD let's save Hannibal. Seriously, for the sake of the Hannigram fanfictions, let's save it! Twitter, Facebook, Emails, or whatever, we have to move and show our interest on the show. Let's watch on NBC every Saturday at 10 ET, if you're outside of US watch streaming and live tweet. WE CAN SAVE IT!

LOVE

 

\---☓---

Sick For Love

   
           _I'm going to marry Alana Bloom next week._  These were the words of Hannibal that echoed inside Will's head as if they were ghosts tormenting him. Every time he remembered those words, his heart pounded painfully in his chest. But Will knew this decision was the best thing to do after the incident with Robert Lecter.

  
   
          Will had promised himself he would be strong. He would do it for Hannibal and for Robert. Will seemed determined to help Hannibal to deal with the unwanted marriage and support him in all his decisions. That's what he should do, that's what seemed the most right thing to do. But his hybrid body began to reflect the consequences of his hidden pain... a deep ache in which he couldn't explain... even though the marriage didn't mean the end and after a few months Hannibal and Alana could divorce then everything would be fine... Will still had discomfort in his heart. An annoying pain by knowing that, for a brief time, he would lose Hannibal.

 

          Will no longer felt hungry. His appetite seemed to have dropped. Will was sitting at the dinner table along with Abigail and Hannibal, with his unspoiled food, just staring vacantly at the table. No thought was going through his head. Only a deep emptiness. Not even him understood why he was feeling that way.

  
   
          Hannibal watched Will worried.

 

          'You need to eat, Will.'

 

          'Sorry... but I'm not hungry.'

 

          It had been two days since Will barely touched the food. This was letting him with a pale skin and dark circles, his lips were dry and he was starting to lose weight. Hannibal even prepared a soup to make it easier for Will to eat, yet the hybrid rejected. Lecter rose and approached Will, standing at his side, bowed slightly and took a spoonful of soup and took it to the mouth of the cat. Will raised his ears and looked at Hannibal with his tired eyes.

 

          'You need to eat. Otherwise I'll have to take you to the hospital.'

  
   
          Will looked back at the soup. He sighed. It was strange he didn't feel appetite for Hannibal's food. The cat then decided to make an effort and opened his mouth. Will felt the soup filling his mouth. A feeling of nausea made him frown. Hannibal took the spoon and Will swallowed the food forcibly.

  
   
          Hannibal wondered what was happening to his beloved hybrid as he took another spoonful of soup to Will's mouth. As a good cat, Will opened his mouth again, the soup flooded inside and the same feeling of nausea returned. This time, Will could not swallow, he turned his face to the opposite side where Hannibal was, bent his body slightly and vomited everything on the floor.

  
   
          Abigail and Hannibal looked extremely concerned and surprised at Will.

 

          Hannibal put the spoon on the table and approached Will quickly, holding his shoulder, getting worried. The cat had a trembling and panting breath after the unwanted puking, getting scared and surprised by his body for having responded in such a way, his jaw was trembling and a despair overwhelmed him at that time.

 

          'So-sorry... I don't know why I...' Will took a napkin and tried to get up to clean the floor.

 

          Hannibal held him gently on his shoulders and made him sit down again. 'It's okay, it's okay... they will clean it...' Hannibal did Will settle back in his chair, getting extremely worried and confused, and wiped his mouth gently with a clean napkin as he tried to calm him down.

 

          'I feel dizzy...' Will said closing his eyes forcibly.

 

          Hannibal put the napkin on the table and bent over, resting his hands on the shoulders hybrid. He stood at the same level to face him better. Will looked down, still sobbing, feeling a severe headache. Hannibal led his hand to Will's forehead and got concerned about his temperature.

 

          'You are burning with fever!' Hannibal took his hand, getting extremely worried. Will began to feel dizzy, his eyes begin to roll up, his vision began to darken and his conscience began to get lost.

 

          'Will!?? Look at me! William?!' Hannibal desperately called him, touching his face to try to keep him conscious.

 

          Will only saw darkness begin consuming Hannibal in front of him... everything was disappearing in the darkness... and then it went blank.

 

-☓-

 

          _'Everything is ok now.'_

 

_These words echoed gently inside the sensitive ears of the little William, which came from that young man who was crouched in front of him. The young man smiled. Will stopped shaking. His fear was replaced by a strange feeling of safety and comfort in the presence of that man._

 

_'What's your name?' He asked the boy._

 

_Will only glanced down, lowering the ears. He didn't know whether to speak or not. It was strange and new. William had never spoken, civilized, with a pure human._

 

_The young man laughed lightly._

 

_'Can't you talk, right? It's all right. Or maybe just don't want to tell me... But that's ok too. Well, I'm Hannibal. Nice to meet you.'_

 

_Will looked back at Hannibal raising his small ears._

 

_'Did they hurt you?'_

 

_Will nodded his head negatively, turning to look down. Will felt uncomfortable to stay looking the gentle eyes of Hannibal for too long. They were warm and inviting. But Will choosed to not stare at them for a long time... because he knew that if he continued looking... he would sympathize with that human._

 

_Hannibal smiled relieved._

 

_'Good.'_

 

_The man approached his hand carefully over the head of Will, and made a gentle affection between his curls in an attempt to comfort him._

 

_It made Will go back to look at him, raising his ears._

 

_Their eyes met. A look as if their souls were getting acquainted, as if they had finally found someone who could see them truly._

 

-☓-

 

          'He had a mild seizure, but will be fine. The remedies will do the recover. He just needs to rest.' Said the doctor of hybrids looking the exams. 'And it wasn't detected any abnormalities in the exams.'

 

          Hannibal was next to the doctor, both standing at the end of the bed where Will was lying, looking worried at Will.

 

          'There has to be something, Donald... he had a very high fever that caused this seizure. This isn't normal.' Hannibal replied.

 

          Dr. Donald Suttcliff, who studied with Hannibal and specialized in hybrids, looked back at his colleague.

 

          'Hybrids are much more sensitive than us and often they transcend physically.' Donald took off his glasses and looked at Will. 'But still they don't get sick from anything. This happens when a very deep problem affect them. And not all of these problems can be profound for us, but for them it can be.'

 

          Hannibal turned back at Suttcliff.

 

          'What problems usually cause this?'

 

          'Especially emotional and psychological problems. The main ones are: loss of a loved one, psychological trauma, abandonment and love problems. All this can reflect on their bodies with high fever, loss of appetite, some become violent, aggressive, others become extremely fearful... each hybrid reacts in a different way. The best treatment is to solve the problem. If you can not, the other exit is the specialized therapy in hybrids.'

 

          _It could be the marriage the cause of all this?_ Thought Lecter.

 

          'The common therapy doesn't work?'

 

          Donald looked back at his colleague. 'I know you want to help him as much as you can, Hannibal but... hybrid humans have certain peculiarities that differ from pure humans... especially the way of thinking.'

 

          Hannibal looked down a little disappointed to learn that. He wanted to help Will as best as he could, as he was feeling guilty about Will being in that state.

 

          'When they are in this state, they are in a confused and vulnerable mental state. It may be hard for us to understand, but we have to remember that they are humans who have been genetically modified to satisfy the needs of another human... And this is extremely complex. They were not only aesthetically modified... but their minds were also changed. Feelings, emotions, desires, decisions... all of this works on another level.'

 

          Hannibal nodded his head slightly, understanding the situation, he could do nothing but wait Will recover.

 

          'For many, they can seem too sensitive... but the truth is that they deeply value all their relations and feelings with the creatures and the environments around them. This reflects directly on their minds and bodies in a synchronized manner, through a complex and delicate group of connections. Everything is genuine in the purest form you can imagine, Hannibal. So that's why they're incredibly attached, faithful and devoted to someone or something.'

 

          'It's pure love of its purest form.' Hannibal said looking at Will, admiring the beautiful being he was, the beautiful and unique mind he had, the true love transcending in his aura.

 

          'Yes it is.' Suttcliff agreed.

 

-☓-

 

          'I'm sorry for loving you... if I had not fallen in love with you, everything would be as it was supposed to be. I have no right to suffer for it, I have suffered for things much worse... But I don't know why... this pain hurts more than all the pain I've ever felt... I'm so sorry, Hannibal.'

 

          Robert felt some pain at these words.

 

          'Did he say that?' Asked Robert.

 

          'Yes... while sleeping...' Said Hannibal sighing sadly, feeling a pain in his chest every time he remembered those words, while lying on his uncle's room sofa, spending the night in the hospital so that his aunt Murasaki could get some rest.

 

          'So he didn't wake up?'

 

          'Not yet...'

 

          'Who is with him tonight?'

 

          'Abby's there.'

 

          'I see. And does the doctor know when he'll wake up?'

 

          'Donald said probably after two weeks... when his body recover...'

 

          'Two weeks?' Robert was surprised. 'Maybe I will not be here anymore when he wakes up haha!'

 

          'Uncle Rob!' Hannibal replied, turning his head to the side, looking at his uncle a little irritated with the comment. 'Don't say that!'

 

          'Oops... Sorry, son. But it was funny.'

 

          'It wasn't.' Hannibal just sighed and looked back at the ceiling. 'Will blames himself for thinking that it's a luxury to suffer because of this marriage...' Said Hannibal vaguely staring at the ceiling. 'And he knows I would feel guilty about it. So he said nothing to me... He was hiding the pain of me because he knew...' Hannibal paused trying to escape the pain that it caused him.

 

          'He knew you would give up the marriage for him.' Robert completed.

 

          Hannibal stayed in silence. He didn't want to confirm that, but it was true.

 

          'Yes...' Said Hannibal in pain, as this would indicate that he choosed Will over his uncle's wish. 'I'm sorry, Uncle...'

 

          'I've said you don't need to apologize. And I've already told you to not marry her. I only insisted for you marry Alana because I didn't know you've already love someone. If I had known about that, son... I would never ask this for you.'

 

          Hannibal closed his eyes, trying to contain his emotions. Hannibal suddenly felt guilty for everything. He was sorry for not telling about his romance with Will to his uncle from the start... maybe if he had told, they would have time to find another alternative.

 

          'Stop blaming yourself, Hannibal.'

 

          Hannibal opened his eyes and looked at his uncle surprised.

 

          'I know you're there whining mentally. But it won't solve anything.'

 

          The nephew looked away. He knew this wouldn't solve anything, but he couldn't help but blame himself.

 

          'Will cannot handle this because it's the first time he falls in love, Hannibal. And although you are the person for whom he fell in love, the fault is not yours that he is in this way. He's just lost because he never lived it before.'

 

          Hannibal turned to look back at his uncle.

 

          'He may find it a whim to be suffering by this damn marriage and wants to ignore the pain and move on... But the main essence of the human being is not the survival, is not the knowledge, is not the status... It's the love. Will went through many things that many would have already given up on life, but he remained strong because he had someone he loved, he had Abigail. She gave him the strength not to give up. So does a mother starving seeing his son starving. She wouldn't think twice about giving all her food for her child. Humans are able to overcome the most primitive instincts in favor of those they love. Love always overlaps, no matter what situation you are. So stop blaming yourself and help Will to rediscover this strength that makes him want to fight. You are his strength, Hannibal. Make him needs to help you... Show how much you need him.'

 

          The wise words of Robert hit Hannibal completely. It was like a great light on the horizon. Hannibal realized that both, he and Will, were lost, blaming themselves, leaving the circumstances taking control of their love. The psychiatrist took a deep breath, looked back at the ceiling, but this time he looked at the ceiling inspired and excited.

 

-☓-

 

Married

 

          Will opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was a white ceiling with a fluorescent light in the center. He stared at the ceiling for a moment... thinking of nothing... just stared.

 

          He then looked around and soon located. He was in a hospital, lying in that bed, with plenty of fluids and intravenous medicines on his surroundings. He then immediately remembered that he fainted after feeling ill while dining with Hannibal Lecter and Abigail in the mansion.

 

          Will tried to get up, but then the doctor of hybrids entered the room.

 

          'You still can't get up, Mr. Graham. Your body needs to wake up first. It has been dormant for two weeks.'

 

          Will got surprised by that, and raised ears, turning to lie down slowly as he looked confusing to the doctor.

 

          'Two weeks??'

 

          'Yes. But there's nothing to worry about, Mr. Graham. In a few days you can be released.'

 

          Will sighed looking around. He couldn't believe he slept so long.

 

          'How are you feeling?' Asked Donald, the doctor.

 

          'Thirsty...'

 

          Dr. Suttcliff took a glass of water with a straw and gave it to William, holding the glass near the mouth of the hybrid. Will took three sips of water and returned to lay his head on the pillow.

 

          'Are you feeling well enough for visit?'

 

          Will was still half asleep, but said he was fine.

 

          The doctor then left the room and another person entered the room.

 

          Will frowned trying to focus his vision, which was blurry, and then noticed that they were two people... three... actually were four. Will finally managed to focus and saw who they were.

 

          Hannibal, Abigail, Murasaki and Alana.

 

          He was surprised to have so many people in his room, but gave a warm smile to all of them.

 

          Hannibal approached Will and stroked his head, smiling fondly. Will dropped his ears and smiled.

 

          'You have no idea how worried I was.'

 

          'I can imagine that. I'm sorry... I don't know what happened...'

 

          'It's all right...' Lecter came and gave an affectionate kiss on the cat's forehead. He turned away and went back to look at him. 'Welcome back.'

 

          Will smiled.

 

          'Dr. Suttcliff, your doctor, warned us that you would wake up today... So we've been waiting since the morning.'

 

          'Seriously? What time is it now?'

 

          'It is 4 pm.'

 

          'Oh dammit. I'm sorry for making you wait so long I-'

 

          'No need to apologize. You are not guilty of anything. Believe me, we expected a lot longer than just a few hours, so it's okay. I'm glad to see you awake again. '

 

          'Hannibal spent several days sleeping on your side, in that couch. He and Abigail alternated. He took great care of you.' Murasaki said smiling.

 

          Will laughed slightly and looked back at his great love.

 

          'Thank you.'

 

          Hannibal smiled and glanced down, half afraid.

 

          'Do you prefer the good or bad news first?' The psychiatrist asked, turning to look Will.

 

          Will was slightly confused but soon answered curious.

 

          'The bad first...'

 

          Hannibal took a deep breath and looked at all behind him. They all looked as if they had given permission for him to speak, then the Lithuanian looked back at his beloved cat.

 

          'Uncle Rob... left this world, Will...' The doctor took a deep breath, trying to handle the pain at the loss of his uncle... of his father.

 

          Will was in shock. He slowly parted his lips as his eyes filled with water. He gave a loud sigh trying to absorb that sad information.

 

          Hannibal looked down trying to hide his watery eyes, and spoke again.

 

          'It was last week... he was sleeping so he felt no pain... He left peacefully.'

 

          'I... I'm so sorry...' Will said almost whispering. A tear escaped from his eyes and ran down his face.

 

          Hannibal looked back at Will and touched his face, wiping his tears from his face with his thumb.

 

          'He is in peace now.' Said Hannibal.

 

          'Yes.' Will said breathing deeply. It was a sad loss, but Robert finally found his peace.

 

          Will deduced that, after Rob's death, Hannibal probably spent nights and nights by his side in fear of losing him as well. Graham just held the hand of Hannibal.

 

          'Well...' Said Hannibal, still holding Will's hand, taking a deep breath. 'Now's the good news...'

 

          Will quickly wiped the tears from his face with the other hand and looked back at Hannibal.

 

          'It's about the marriage...' Lecter said.

 

          Will got serious at that time. Serious and confused. _How the marriage could be good news??_

 

          Hannibal took a deep breath and looked back at his hybrid.

 

          'Will... during that time you were asleep...'

 

          'You got married. I know.' Will interrupted, looking down. Hannibal had no time to finish the sentence and then he looked at Alana, who shrugged and both turned to look at Will. The cat continued to speak. 'The wedding was scheduled for last week anyway... so it was expected that to happen...' Will said as if he had resigned himself, even though his pain was still there.

 

          Hannibal and Alana looked at each other and turned to look at William.

 

          'Actually we didn't get married, Will...' Said Alana.

 

          Will raised his ears and looked confused at Alana, and then looked at Hannibal.

 

          Hannibal smiled.

 

          'First I apologize for having made this decision without your consent... You were sleeping, so there was nothing to do about it...' He paused, pulling air again. 'Well... me, Alana and Uncle Robert talked a lot last week...' Hannibal paused again, remembering the conversation and his uncle, but then he spoke. 'I felt responsible for you and Uncle Rob getting sick... I mean... I know I shouldn't blame myself for it but it was how I felt.' The doctor looked away thoughtfully. 'So we talked a lot, and we got all an agreement...'

 

          Will was extremely curious about the agreement, his ears were directed to Hannibal and his eyes stared blankly.

 

          Hannibal then looked back at Will.

 

          'We sold you to Alana Bloom.'

 

          Will froze. _WHAT??_ He looked lost at Alana, then at Abby, then at Murasaki and finally looked back at Hannibal.

 

          'You sold me to Ms. Bloom...? Why...' Will tried to understand it. 'So I'm not part of the Lecter family anymore?' He asked, feeling abandoned.

 

          'Not technically...'

 

          Will couldn't understand why Hannibal had that amused smile on his face. This only made him even more confused and sad.

 

          'Why...' Will sighed, turning his eyes tearing. 'You don't want me anymore...?'

 

          'Calm down, Will, I'll explain.' Hannibal said, holding the hand of William, realizing his erroneous anticipation. 'You, being a property of Alana Bloom...' Hannibal hated having to refer to Will that way, but unfortunately that's how the documents referred to hybrids. '...All your belongings technically belong to her... So if you get married...'

 

          At that time Will began to understand the situation. Suddenly his eyes widened in anticipation and excitement. Hannibal smiled broadly when he saw Will's reaction.

 

          'If you get married, and sign any agreement of division of property, possessions, and whatever... all this will belong to Alana. So we sold you to Alana...'

 

          Will felt his heart beat faster and stronger in his chest. It was as if about to go out of his mouth.

 

          'Because...' Hannibal smiled broadly at William. 'Because then I can marry you, William.'

 

          Will got extremely thrilled. He broke into a wide smile on his face, feeling his heart flutter like never before, an intense heat dominated his chest, his eyes was shining, his face flushed. Such euphoria took his breath away, making him gasp.

 

          Hannibal raised his hands to the coat pocket to take something. Will raised his ears, looking at the pocket of that coat anticipating what was about to leave.

 

          The doctor pulled out a small velvet box of navy color. He showed to Will and looked into his eyes smiling. Will smiled back, blushing face, trying to contain his anxiety.

 

          Hannibal then opened the box. There were two beautiful golden rings, with subtle details in white gold, and at the internal part, were written their names 'Hannibal & Will'. William put his hands in his mouth, getting delighted to see those rings, his eyes watering with excitement, he couldn't believe that it would actually happen, and then he looked back at Hannibal.

 

          'Dear William Graham, will you marry me?'

 

          Will grinned and he tried to speak, but only laughed for such happiness of that moment. His eyes could no longer hold back tears of joy, and they flowed by his cheeks flushed with joy, his heart was beating strongly like a drum in a majestic orchestra in his chest. Will nodded, completely sure, as he started sobbing with emotion.

 

          'I will... I will!!' The hybrid said aloud.

 

          Hannibal smiled happily and went straight to William giving him a tight, long hug. Both closed their eyes as their bodies exchanged the intense heat emanating from their restless chests. Alana, Murasaki and Abby cheered with smiles on their faces.

  
          The psychiatrist turned away to look into Will's eyes. Both kept smiling at each other. He took a ring with one hand and the other hand served as support for the right hand of Will. Hannibal then took the ring to the ring finger of the hybrid and slowly slipped the ring. Then Will took the other ring, and did the same, placing the ring on the ring finger of Hannibal's hand. Will never felt so happy in life. Their eyes met again, and after a long exchange of glances, Hannibal took both hands to Will's face and held it tenderly, taking his mouth to Will's mouth. They closed their eyes, their mouths touched, their hearts throbbed...

 

          A new life was coming, and Will and Hannibal barely could wait for it.

 

\---☓---

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know when I'm going to post the next chapter but I'll try to as soon as possible!  
> And basically will be just porn ;D  
> See ya!


	13. Instincts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today's menu: fluffy, awkward and hot times ;D  
> WARNING: bottom!Hannibal and non-con on the way, so if you don't like it, I recommend you to not read the second part of this chapter... otherwise ENJOY IT!

INSTINCTS

 

\---☓---

 

Back Home

 

          On the next day, Will Graham finally returned to Lecter's mansion.

  
          Sutcliffe recommended Will to stay a few more days in the hospital, just for medical observation, but Hannibal insisted to realease him, and Will himself as well, since Graham seemed totally healed. Everyone was so elated with the marriage, that Sutcliffe could barely explain what could happen... well... they would find out soon.

 

          The cat had just returned from the hospital and there he was on the outside of the mansion, having lunch outdoors to celebrate the engagement with Hannibal. He, Hannibal, Abby, Aunt Murasaki and Alana Bloom were all there having a good time. Everyone was smiling and laughing, talking about the marriage and many things.

 

          Hannibal tried to tell jokes but he really didn't know how to tell them, and that was funnier than the jokes themselves. Abby tried to take selfies with everyone, but almost in all the pictures someone blinked. Murasaki couldn't see an empty plate that she soon filled food again, even if the person was already satisfied. Alana told about her long-term relationship with her girlfriend and said she intended to marry her soon. And Will... Will watched everyone and realized at that moment how much he was lucky. A smile came over his face. He finally found his place in the world... he finally found for him and Abby, a family.

 

-☓-

 

          Will settled on the hammock that was among the big trees in that immense garden after lunch, to relax. Abigail was nearby, with Murasaki having a girl conversation as they walked through the garden. Hannibal was solving the wedding's documentation with Mr. Bloom and Alana in the meeting room of the mansion Lecter. The hybrid wondered if he could help with anything, but the responsible lawyer said all that Will could do was just wait (since hybrids were as if they were pets, so their opinions were not validated).

  
          Mr. Bloom wanted this marriage to happen as quickly as possible, because without Robert Lecter in charge, many of the business stagnated going to depend on the agreement (marriage) for Bloom continue to administer. He did not care who Hannibal would marry, or who his daughter would marry... What mattered to Bloom was maintaining links with the business, so he didn't care much about the fact that Hannibal 'exchanged' his daughter for a hybrid.

  
          Will watched the leaves on the trees and the beautiful blue sky with hands behind his head, using as a pillow, while his tail was dropped out of the hammock, moving the tip, his ears were moving in several directions when they heard the singing of birds and the sound of leaves moving in the wind.

 

          Will raised his right hand up and looked at the engagement ring on his finger. He moved his slender fingers and broke into a wide smile of happiness. He put his hand to his mouth and kissed the ring gently.

 

          He was feeling well after all what happened. But he felt that something was different, after taking the medications treatment. He remembered that Sutcliffe said something like side reactions of medicines, but Will couldn't remember which these reactions would be. The cat just ignored, and closed his eyes.

 

          After spending two grueling hours in that meeting room with Mr. Bloom, Alana and the lawyer responsible for the negotiations, Hannibal finally left. He accompanied the Bloom's and the lawyer to the outside, and then after they left, the doctor went to the garden.

 

          'Will! How did you end up there?' Murasaki shouted, sounding a little desperate.

 

          Hannibal frowned to hear it then ran to where Murasaki was. As soon as he arrived he got extremely surprised to see Will the tree top, clinging to a large branch.

 

          'What the hell are you doing up there??' Hannibal asked approaching, getting extremely worried.

 

          'I uhm...' Will's voice was half muffled, as if he had something in his mouth. 'I'll go down...'

 

          Everyone looked confused at each other and then went to look back to Will at the top of the tree.

 

          The cat just jumped from the tree, at a height of eight meters to the ground, and fell on four without any problems. Everyone ran to the hybrid concerned.

 

          'Will! Are you alright?? Did you hurt yourself-'

 

          Before Hannibal could finish the question, Will stood up and wiped his clothes and looked at everyone as if nothing had happened.

 

          Hannibal stood looking at Will, unresponsive and not knowing what reaction to have to see a dead squirrel in Will's mouth. The ladies got confused and a bit disgusted at this.

 

          'Will... Why do you have a squirrel in your mouth...'

 

          Will soon realized he had forgotten that _detail_ and _spat_ the squirrel on his hand. There was blood running down his chin to his neck and also stuck a bit in his hand. The cat looked back at Hannibal and offered the squirrel to him, holding out both hands with the squirrel on them, as if it was the best gift in the world.

 

          'It's for you! I hunted it for you.'

 

          Hannibal raised his eyebrows and looked at the poor killed squirrel at the hands of Will. _What the hell_... Thought the doctor not knowing how to react. Abby was surprised by that and Murasaki put her hands in her mouth getting shocked by that.

 

          'For me?' Hannibal looked back at Will confusing.

 

          'Yes uhm... I don't know exactly why I wanted to hunt it down, but I felt it was necessary to hunt it for you...' Said Will frowning looking at the squirrel, without even himself understanding what he just did.

 

          It was a natural behavior in cats, Will knew that, but he was always able to control it when he wanted to hunt for Hannibal or Abigail. But this time he couldn't control this instinct.

 

          Abby soon nudged Hannibal and showed something on her tablet. The doctor picked up the object and saw an article talking about cats. Hannibal read aloud.

 

          ' _Cats have this habit of bringing small dead animals for their owners. It is as if they want its owner to not die from starving. This is because when they are kittens, their mothers bring dead animals to feed them while they still don't know how to hunt. And as cats never see their owners hunting, they end up hunting for their owners, in an attempt to feed them. In other words, they are just concerned about their owners._ ' Hannibal looked at Will. 'So you just want me to eat properly.' Quipped with a smile on his face, breaking the strange mood.

 

          Will laughed sheepishly feeling more relaxed by Hannibal not have it judged badly, he kept looking at the poor squirrel. But then his smile faded. 'I feel bad to have killed it...' Said Will regretful, lowering the ears. Will liked animals, and have done that really left him shaken. 'Usually I can control this... But this time I don't know why it was stronger than me...'

 

          'I think it's the fault of the remedies...' Murasaki said remembering when they left the hospital. 'Dr. Sutcliffe said something like _the drugs can inhibit the control of some instincts temporarily while working in the body_...'

 

          Will then got worried wondering if this could end up making him hurt someone.

 

          'I... I think it's better I go back to the hospital... this sounds safer...'

 

          Hannibal looked down. 'I can talk to Donald to allocate you again if this is what you want...'

 

          Will saw the sad look of Hannibal, it was he who insisted Donald Sutcliffe the release after all. Hannibal spent a long time dealing with things all alone and he missed Will this time. The cat took a deep breath, leaving in doubt between security and the respond for Hannibal's wish.

 

          'I uhm... I'll stay! I think this passes soon, right?' Said the hybrid, giving a weak smile, trying to sound confident that everything would be fine.

 

          Hannibal looked back at his cat. He smiled. The cat then smiled back, internally worried about what might happen.

 

-☓-

 

Wild Instinct

 

          It wasn't necessary to do a big celebration because the marriage was nothing more than an agreement between Bloom's and Lecter's. But Hannibal wanted to formalize that agreement as a wedding. A real marriage. He wanted to show everyone that he was marrying his great love Will Graham. But Will didn't seem very comfortable with the idea...

 

          'I'll make you embarrassment... people will make bad comments about you because of me...' Said Will, feeling guilty, with lowered ears, as he sat in the middle of the bed, running his hand on his own tail.

 

          'Nonsense.' Hannibal said as he finished out of the shower. 'You're not a shame to me, Will...' Hannibal left the bathroom with a towel tied at the waist as he put the strands of hair back. 'You are my greatest pride.'

 

          Will raised his ears and looked at Hannibal. The doctor smiled and Will smiled back. The hybrid then looked at the psychiatrist from head to foot, admiring that beautiful man before his eyes, half-naked, with slightly reddened skin by the bath heat, with wet hair and panting to cool the body...

 

          'Well, actually I have to admit I'm pretty proud of myself to have you.' Will said teasingly.

 

          Hannibal laughed and sat next to Will, bringing the hand to the head of the feline, caressing him, making Will lowering the ears again.

 

          'I want our guests to remember that I married the gorgeous Mr. William Graham.' Hannibal smiled as he adjusted the messy curls of Will. 'I want to give an unforgettable party... both for them and for you.'

 

          Will smiled.

 

          'You're already giving me unforgettable moments, Hannibal. I don't need a fancy party to remember every day how much I love you.' Will said affectionately looking at the brown eyes of his dear love.

 

          Hannibal smiled delighted with the heartfelt words of Will. He took the hybrid's nape, holding those soft curls and kissed him sweetly. Both closed their eyes. It was the first kiss after Will had left the hospital. This indicated that Will soon would have the side effects...

 

          'Hmm...' Will groaned suddenly during the kiss and it made Hannibal open his eyes, breaking the kiss.

 

          Hannibal went slightly surprised to see a well flushed face of Will, eyes closed, frowning as if he had trying to deal with some pain.

 

          'Will... Are you all right?'

 

          'I...' Will took a deep breath and opened his eyes. 'I feel hot... too hot...'

 

          Hannibal moved away slightly and put his hand on hybrid's forehead, getting worried.

 

          'You're quite warm... I'll get the thermometer and check your temperature...'

 

          'No, wait...' Said Will holding Hannibal's arm, preventing him from getting up, doing the doctor returning to sit.

 

          'I don't have a fever...' Will paused to catch his breath. 'I... I'm...' Will's face reddened even more before speaking again. 'I'm horny... very horny...'

 

          Hannibal raised his eyebrows getting surprised by that.

 

          'A-already?' Asked the psychiatrist impressed.

 

          'Yes...' Will whispered, panting as he looked at Hannibal with those eyes burning with lust. The hybrid looked at the mouth of the doctor and licked his own lips in anticipation. 'I don't know how... but... I really want to...' Before Will could finish the own sentence he came close to Hannibal's face again and turned to kiss him, holding his nape.

 

          Hannibal kissed him back, closing his eyes. Will took his other hand in the doctor's naked back, making Hannibal engage Will in his arms during the kiss.

 

          The kiss started out sweet and slow. But Will started kissing Hannibal harder, touching the half-naked body of the Lithuanian, kissing him as if to swallow him entirely. Will groaned in despair during the kiss and Hannibal soon began to feel something growing under his towel...

 

          'God, Will!' The doctor said, breaking the kiss briefly to catch his breath.

 

          Will bit his own lower lip as he looked at Hannibal. Will was already fully hard and painfully aroused, and it was starting to let the cat out of his mind... Will put his hand slowly under Hannibal's towel, touching Hannibal's thigh until reach the desired region.

 

          'Oh boy...' Said Hannibal starting to gasp. 'Your instincts are really dominating you today...'

 

          Will smiled and approached his face, giving a teasing lick on the doctor's face as his hand began to caress his cock. To listen to the doctor's moans of pleasure and to feel that piece of flesh grow in his hand, just did Will get needier. A desperation began to overwhelm him. A desperation to _fuck_.

 

          In a desperate and instinctive act, Will grabbed the wrists of Hannibal and pushed him against the bed, making Hannibal lie down, positioning the body over him, holding him against the bed, holding the arms of the doctor against the mattress. Will smiled as he realized he was dominating Hannibal, while his tail moved in excitement from one side to the other. Unable to move his arms, panting, Hannibal got surprised by that, but felt amused and smiled.

 

          'The cat is impatient tonight, huh...'

 

          'I'm not a cat tonight... I'm a hungry lion.' Will said with a dark and sexy look at the same time, as if to eat Hannibal as a whole, such a strong desire it was even a little scary.

 

          Hannibal smiled amused by that. Will turned to kiss Hannibal pressing his mouth to the doctor's. Will brought his mouth to his neck, and then gave a hickey in the region, followed by a bite, not strong enough to hurt him, but strong enough to leave a mark.

 

          'You're mine... you're fucking mine...' Said Will, in a extremely possessive state.

 

          Hannibal moaned closing his eyes, arching the body with that feeling, trying to move his arms but Will continued to hold them. This sharpened his predatory instincts and made him want to bite stronger that flesh... The cat then took the mouth to the physician's chest and licked there, he opened his mouth and bit, stronger than last time, growling like a wild animal, making his sharp teeth slightly pierce the skin, making out some blood.

 

          'Ugh!' Hannibal moaned a little louder in pain. A delicious pain. Hannibal opened his eyes and looked down and saw Will licking his light injury. - A way to dominance was the marking. Both territory markings and subordinates markings. Will felt a strong desire to leave marks on his mate, as if to show that Hannibal belonged to him, and no one else could have him... ever. Even Will was surprised by himself to be having an uncontrollable desire to dominate his dominant, to dominate Hannibal. - The smell of fresh blood made the cat's pupils dilate and the iron taste of the same left Will even more _hungry_ , making him growling like an angry lion as he licked the slight injury.

 

          Hannibal saw in Will's eyes a look of a dangerous predator... it scared him a little, since he had never seen this dark side of his cat. Will turned to look in the eyes of Hannibal and realized his fear. The cat came and licked his face affectionately, lowering the ears, trying to appear less threatening. Hannibal wasn't his prey, Hannibal was his mate.

 

          Hannibal laughed at himself for being afraid and looked at Will. There was no reason to be afraid. Will smiled back and turned to kiss the mouth of the psychiatrist.

 

          Behind those layers of fabric, their genitals rubbed erotically against one another, causing a pleasurable friction, leaving both extremely aroused. Will gently turned his face away, breathing deeply.

 

          Will quickly took off his shirt and Hannibal helped him remove his shorts, then Will took the towel that covered Hannibal and pulled it away violently, throwing away, doing both get naked. Will returned to kiss him. He took one hand to the inner thigh of Hannibal and caressed it, running a hand until he reach the intimate part of the doctor. Hannibal moaned to feel that warm hand touch his cock.

 

          This time it was Will who was in control... This aroused the domineering side of the hybrid.

 

          Hannibal's hands touched the skin of Will's back doing Will feel chills. Will soon began to move his hips in a slow pelvic thrusting, rubbing his penis against the doctor's one. Hannibal let out groans that were as sweet melody to the sensitive ears of Will. The cat licked the Lithuanian lips and went down, licking and kissing every centimeter of that body until reach the private parts. Will licked the doctor's penis and then stuck it in his mouth and began to suck him. Hannibal arched, closing his eyes, opening his mouth to take a deep breath as his hands gently gripped Will's curls.

 

          After some minutes, Will just grabbed the Hannibal's wrists again and made him lie face down, and held him that way, preventing Hannibal to move the arms again. - Although Hannibal was bigger and taller than Will, Will was naturally stronger for being a hybrid. - Hannibal cried out with the sudden movement. Will lay on top and started rubbing his cock between the cheeks of Hannibal's ass.

 

          'Will, wait... I...' Said Hannibal gasping. 'I've never done this before...' The doctor's face blushed heavily at that time.

 

          The cat stopped and looked at Hannibal, who was leaning his head on the pillow. Will smiled amused by that. This gave him even more power and further fueled his wild instinct of wanting to possess Hannibal.

 

          'I'll try to... be kind...' Said the cat panting, without even caring if Hannibal wanted or not to be fucked... Will wanted to _fuck him_ , and that was _enough_. Will then went down to reach the virginal entrance of the doctor.

 

          'What do you mean by _I'll try to be_ \- Ah!' Before Hannibal could finish the question, he felt Will's tongue tease his anal hole, and to his own surprise it was a pleasant sensation.

 

          Hannibal automatically spread slightly his legs, and then Will took his tongue further inside that little pinky hole. While Will provocatively licked the region, he looked at Hannibal and saw the pleasure on his face. Will smiled. Will led the region with the tongue for a few seconds and then slowly stuck his finger there.

 

          'Hmm!' Hannibal tensed his body with the feeling. Will then began to move the finger in order to touch his sensitive spot, making Hannibal have mild spasms every touch in the region, making him begin to relax. Hannibal didn't contest. He has always been the top, but if one day he would have to become the bottom, definitely would be with Will.

 

          After a long period doing Hannibal get used to the feeling, Will introduced a second finger. And after some time, Hannibal began to move his hips with pelvic thrusts, making him rub his male part against the mattress, making him pant again. Will approached Hannibal's face, continuing to penetrate him with his fingers and kissed him sweetly. Hannibal opened his eyes and looked at Will, panting, and moaned erotically with a provocative look on purpose, just to let Will crazier.

 

          'Damn, Hannibal...' Whispered Will, feeling chills throughout all his body by that provocation. 'I tried to be nice but you really didn't cooperate...'

 

          Impatient, the hybrid positioned the hip and with the help of a hand, positioned the head of his cock in that wet and hot entry. Then he tried to force an entry.

 

          'W-wait!' Whined Hannibal.

 

          But Will's rationality was so hidden behind his instincts at that moment, he simply ignored. Will grabbed the doctor's wrists again and forced his way into the doctor's tight hole.

 

          'Ughh fuuck!!' Whimpered Hannibal aloud, closing his eyes tightly. He was not fully prepared to receive all that size... but Will wasn't patient enough to make him relax. 'Ah! Ugh!' Hannibal repeatedly moaned as he felt a mixture of pain and pleasure, trying desperately to release his arms, and then a few tears flowed from his eyes by the pain, as his face blushed strongly.

 

          'Hmm! You're so tight!' Said Will, closing his eyes, bitting his lower lips as his intimacy was being embraced by that wet and tight entrance, beginning to move his hips, trying to make his penis in and out of Hannibal's hole. Lecter opened his mouth in a silent scream, frowning, feeling pain and pleasure together, letting himself to be totally dominated by that wild and hungry feline. That was something new and exciting to the doctor and even in pain, Hannibal didn't want that to stop.

 

          Will did Hannibal lift the hip, making him support only his knees and his head in the bed, leaving him in a totally submissive position. Will grabbed the doctor's wrists behind of the doctor's back, and continued fucking him. Fucking him hard. The invasion reached the exact point within the doctor and that made Hannibal start relaxing, letting the pleasure overcome his pain, making him moan deliciously.

 

          After some time, Hannibal followed Will's movements with the hip, and instead of his body feel Will's penis was an intruder, now he missed the organ when leaving his body. Soon both were synchronized. The pain was gone and the pleasure took over.

 

          'Hmm fuck me...' Such obscene words came out of the doctor's mouth, panting as he arched his body, trying to move his arms as he stared obscenely at Will full of desire.

 

          'What a cheeky doctor...' Will felt his whole body tingle with that tease and then began to accelerate the pace. He pressed Hannibal's wrists harder as he penetrated him ever stronger. The thrusts intensified and became abrupt, and every entry Hannibal moaned deliciously, along with high breathing of Will. The bed even moved with the jerky movements of the two lovers.

 

          The intensity of that sex was so high, so primitive, that Hannibal and Will felt they would come soon. After a few delicious minutes Hannibal could no longer hold on.

 

          'Oh fuck! I'm going to...' The psychiatrist started breathing faster through the mouth, closing his eyes tightly. Will felt the entrance of the doctor tighten further then he finally let the arms of the doctor free, making him stand up and bring the body close to his. They were both kneeling on the bed, their bodies moving in sync with each other, while giving hands, intertwining their fingers.

 

          Will took his other hand to the Lithuanian cock and began to rub it quickly. Hannibal then moaned erotically and outrageously loud again and again, eyes closed, arching the body, leading his head back, resting it on Will's shoulder, finally coming. As his cum flowed in bed, Will felt Hannibal's insides to contract repeatedly and this led him to the limit, making him come right after. Will forced some more thrusts in Hannibal as he came, making both groan.

 

          Both collapsed on the bed, exhausted, as if they had run a marathon, with their sweaty bodies and a panting breath.

 

          Lying beside each other, both looked at each other. Both approached the faces and kissed, sealing the moment. Then they went back to look, panting, as if there were no one else in this world beyond them.

 

          'I...' Said Will catching his breath. 'I was out of control... I hope I haven't hurt you... I-'

 

          'Shhh...' Interrupted Hannibal, gently putting his finger to Will's mouth. 'You haven't hurt me. You took me to the paradise.'

 

          Will laughed shyly blushing face. Then he covered his face with both hands feeling embarrassed of what he just did to Hannibal in that bed.

 

          'Oh my God. I'm usually not like this!'

 

          Hannibal laughed, amused the fact that Will have done all that and then he was there, being sweet and cute, like he usually were. He brought his hand to Will's hair and took a few wet strands of his forehead. 'You should be like this more often, a-hem, just saying...' Hannibal said, teasing.

 

          Will raised his ears and looked back at Hannibal, still shy. 'Did you like it?'

 

          'Hell yeah.' Hannibal said laughing.

 

          'And you...' Will said touching the tip of Hannibal's nose with his fingertip. 'You were so provocative, goddammit... you made me lose control.'

 

          'I'm not sorry about it... at all.'

 

          Will chuckled.

 

          'So... I can say I took your virginity...'

 

          'Dammit... that's true.'

 

          They both laughed.

 

          Despite that new experience, some things never change. Will embraced Hannibal and leaned his head on the doctor's chest, closing his eyes, getting to hear the beating of his heart, as his future husband stroked his head kindly.

 

\---☓---

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See ya on next chapter! :D

**Author's Note:**

> The number of characters/relationships/tags will increase as the chapters are updated.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Leave kudos and comment please!  
> I want to know everybody's opinion, it means a lot :)


End file.
